Pokemon the Foreen Region
by general andrew
Summary: Welcome to the Forenn Region, a vast area made up of two main continents divided almost in half in what is known as the great lake. As old as the Kanto Region, the Forenn Region boasts new trainers, new adventures and most of all new Pokemon.
1. A Windy Start

It's a rather windy day in the Forenn Region as Vance Juno stares out his window into a cloudy mourning, quite unusual for weather in his home of Bright Town. Vance had just turned ten last night along with his best friend Julie Kall, both had decided that they would meet each other at Professor Hulls' lab at around ten o' clock so they could choose their first starter Pokemon together. Since the age of four both of them had been quite inseparable, although they had many similar interests Julie was always more head strong and tom-boyish while Vance tended to stick more to his book smarts. It was around eight thirty right now, Vance had woken an hour earlier to the sounds of his Oran berry tree outside rubbing against his window. He had since gotten dressed into his blue khakis and green jacket with the elite four symbol of the Forenn Region. He had his matching plain green cap, which hid his brown hair, which his uncle had given to him three years ago before he left to explore the other regions.

"Vance sweetie, breakfast is ready." Yelled Vance's mom from downstairs.

"Be right there!" Vance called back.

"Vance don't forget to meet your girlfriend at Professor Hulls' later." Teased Vance's dad. Everyone always joked that one day Vance and Julie would go out and eventually be married the truth was he had even thought of this sometimes but every time he thought he managed the strength to actually ask her how she felt about him… lets just say you could have understood a growling Tranidon better.

Vance walked downstairs to find his dad reading the local paper with his Robitz perched on his shoulder. The fully evolved form of Robit, Robitz was about three feet high with a wingspan of five feet. Its dark red body was in contrast with its bright yellow beak and the back of its head was pointed upwards as most older Robitz's were.

His mom was heard humming in the kitchen as the sweet smell of waffles, French toast, jam, eggs, bacon and sausage surfaced from the table. If there was one thing that made Vance a man it was his ability to eat almost anything. He immediately began stuffing his face with Waffles as his dad lowered his paper to see his feasting son. Robitz had also awoke to his master's child happily swallowing a piece of toast in one bite before going back to sleep.

"Trying to put on a few pounds son?" His dad again teased. Vance shot him a playful look as his mother came to the table with another full plate of waffles.

"Leave him Richard, he's obviously trying to impress Julie." Upon hearing his mother's words Vance started choking on a newly bitten piece of waffle. It took him a minute after finally swallowing the tasty treat before replying.

"What makes you think I'm not just hungry?" Vance asked his mom.

"Son, a man will do anything to impress a girl." His dad said smiling.

"Hey dad can I see the paper?" Vance asked noticing his father had finished reading it. His father handed it to Vance who skipped to the third page which contained today's weather. To no certain amazement the forecast said sunny all this week with zero percent of clouds, a slight shudder from the tree brushing against the house proved otherwise.

"I know, crazy weather, but I guess that's one of life's little mysteries." Said his mother as she seated herself and began politely taking a small portion of her own cooking. Vance knew that weather wasn't a hundred percent accurate all the time, but it still didn't make him feel any easier. Then he skipped to the fifth page, trainer stats, gym leader stats, and the ever fearful elite four stats.

"Hey listen to this, Julie's dad was challenged by Elite Four Isaac yesterday!" Vance said aloud. Julie's dad Eric was the sixth gym leader in the region and specialized in Electric Pokemon. He was often being challenged by world famous trainers for his specialized tactics when in a battle. Elite Four Isaac, specializing in Water Pokemon, was equally renowned for his highly strategizing Pokemon Battles and came as no surprise when the Elite four again tried to recruit Eric.

"That Eric, why doesn't he just join the Elite Four? It's hard enough for people to beat him as it is." Vance's dad said. Vance's dad and Julie's dad have had a sibling rivalry since Eric had followed his dream to become a Gym Leader. Vance's dad was head weather man in the area, this didn't embarrass Vance, still he wish his father's job could have been more exciting. It was about nine o' clock now and Vance had long been watching the news for any updates on the weather. His dad's weather woman was holding her hat down in the gusty winds from a no doubt live weather feed.

"Jolly Sun here updating you on this continuing crazy weather. What was just an hour ago a class two breeze has escalated into a class three! We advise that residents begin boarding up their windows and we are urging everyone to stay indoors." Vance's jaw dropped.

"Well I guess I better get down there. Said Vance's dad looking at his watch.

"But dad what about my starting Pokemon?" Vance asked in a worry. As Vance's dad put on his coat he recalled Robitz into it's pokeball and turned to face his son.

"Now what was that old saying I used to tell you?" He asked.

"Never trying when the weather got rough made the men into Beautiflys?" Vance replied. Vance's dad gave him a wink.

"Go on, I bet your girlfriend is already waiting for you." He teased one last time before heading outside.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Vance yelled back to no avail. Vance's mom had finished cleaning up the table and held Vance's back pack in front of her.

"Now I packed extra food for you, and a couple supplies for cooking." She said handing him the bag. "I also put ten Oran berries in there for your new partner, have you decided on which Starter Pokemon you want to get?"

"No, I really haven't put to much thought into it." Vance replied.

"Well that may be for the better, a random pick can sometimes be the most rewarding." Vance's mother said hugging her son. "Vance there is are many adventures out there waiting for you, just remember no matter what happens you're home will always be open."

"I know mom, and don't worry." Vance said heading towards the door. "I got Julie with me, what more could you ask for?" Vance opened his door to the cold gusty weather outside. He zipped up his jacket and headed north towards Professor Hull's lab, and his new adventures.


	2. Meeting Maddy

**All of my chapters will have names, it's a first for me so please bear with me if they're kinda cheesy. That being said a quick reminder. Vance and his best friend Julie have just turned ten and are on their way to Pokemon Professor Hull's lab where they will each choose their starter Pokemon. **

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

Vance's collar was popped up as to protect his neck from the chilly winds. It definitely wasn't a normal day so far, what he wouldn't give for a Charizard. Up the road Vance could see the double windmills that stood behind Professor Hull's lab. They were spinning in a rather controlled state for the wind mileage. The front gates that blocked the Professor's lab creaked noisily. Vance reached for the intercom button on the right wall and pressed it giving a small beep into the lab.

"Hello? Professor Hull's lab, how may I help you?" Vance immediately recognized the playful voice in the intercom matching it to only one person.

"Julie it's me Vance, open the gates I'm freezing out here!" Vance yelled into the intercom.

"Oh I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to be a Vance appointment until ten o' clock, and by my watch it's still nine forty three." Said the giggling intercom voice. Vance held his head down, knowing that only playing along would further entice Julie to let Vance freeze to death. But to his surprise the front gates clicked open and Vance wasted no time hurrying up the stairs to the lab. He opened the front door to be met with the rather bulky figure of Professor Hull.

"Vance Juno I presume?" Hull asked in his normal high voice.

"Yes, it's a great honor to meet you Professor Hull." Vance said giving him a slight bow.

"Please, I know your father quite well, we're practically old friends which makes us old friends, see?" Hull responded.

"Um… right, well sir I'm here for my first Pokemon." Vance said with pride.

"Ah yes as are the two others." Hull replied.

"Others?"

"Yes your friend Julie Kall and my own niece Maddy Plum." Vance didn't even know that Hull had a niece yet alone that she too had just turned ten. "Come, they're waiting for you we cant leave two young ladies like that waiting for long." Hull spoke ushering Vance towards the back of the lab. The sliding doors that closed off Hull's lab to the public slid open revealing a glossy white room with instruments and data neatly sorted by files, boxes, and cabinets. On the left where at least ten huge walls that held around fifty pokeballs each, no doubt other trainer's pokemon. In the center of the room Julie giggled with another girl not even noticing their presence.

"What's so funny?" Vance asked.

"Oh Vance, we were just talking about you." Julie said standing up. She dressed in her normal blue jeans and white long sleeve, always saying the cold never bothered her. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulders where it abruptly stopped. Next to her was a girl of equal posture and style. She wore blue jeans like Julie but her light blue sweater seemed much thicker than both of the two friends had on. Her brown hair was also much longer reaching about half way down her back. "Vance this is Professor Hull's niece Maddy." Julie said introducing the quiet girl.

"Nice to meet you." Vance greeted holding out his hand. The girl blushed and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." Maddy responded.

"So now that the introductions are done why don't we get right down to it and pick your starter pokemon?" Professor Hull asked. Vance felt his throat tighten.

"Who'll go first?" Julie asked.

"Well why don't we settle this like adults?" Vance said pulling out his brand new Poketech out if his backpack.

"Where did you get that?" Maddy asked in astonishment.

"His mom got it for him last night on our birthdays." Julie responded pulling out a new Poketech from her brown bag. "My friend Kugi got me one the day it came out." Vance knew she was putting it lightly. Julie's house was the biggest one in town, only the lab compared with it in size. Her helper Kugi was like a mother to Julie, since Julie's dad rarely got an off day to come home. Kugi was like a mother in many ways, always caring for Julie and buying her anything she wanted. Vance never knew what happened to Julie's mom, yet like other things about Julie, Vance could never get the courage to ask.

"We'll use the spinner to see who goes first." Julie said turning on her apps. She switched to a screen with a single arrow on it. She put on equal sides a 'J' for her, 'V' for Vance and 'M' for Maddy. She pressed a button and the arrow began spinning. Within three seconds the arrow started to slow and finally landed on the 'M'

"Oh, I guess I get to choose first?" Maddy asked shyly. Vance still hadn't a clue to which of the three Pokemon he'd choose, still what if he got the weak one?

"Yep, and just like the gentlemen Vance is he'll let the ladies go first, right?" Julie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course." He couldn't say no to her when she was like that, and Vance often wondered if she knew that.

"Well it seems a bit unfair." Maddy put in.

"Non-sense, you heard the boy ladies first." Hull said ushering the three kids to a silver tray on which three pokeballs lay. Hull picked all three up and released the creatures inside. On the left sat a small dog like animal about a foot high with a small snout that had a paint of white on top. The whole body was covered in a dull orange. In the middle, standing on its two, three toed feet, was a small bird like creature. Its body was a fine mesh of blue and white feathers with a yellow and red beak. Finally on the left was an equally cute animal, its legs were stubs that connected to single nail feet. On its back was a single leaf rolled up to its neck. It lay with its feet spread out as a single bubble slightly inflated and deflated out of its' rounded nose. It was busy sleeping away as the trainers looked at their future partners. "These children will be your future Pokemon, there is Sootoo the fire type, Puffen the water type, and Leafbit the grass type."

"Oh, my, gosh, they're all so cute!" Julie and Maddie exclaimed. Vance stood behind them not adding to the girlish remarks.

"Well Maddy you're first." Julie said giving the girl a small nudge towards the Pokemon. Maddy looked over each one, the Sootoo wagged its small tail when Maddy looked at it. The Puffen frilled its feathers with glee upon its inspection while the Leafbit still snoozed. After a good thirty seconds Maddy stood over the Leafbit.

"I think I'll take this one." Maddy said pointing to the sleeping Pokemon.

"I don't even think it knows we're here." Julie said.

"I think it's cute and has a laid back nature like me." Maddy said poking the sleeping Pokemon's bubble causing it to slowly come out of its slumber. "Hey there cutie I'm your new trainer." Maddy said with a smile. Leafbit looked at its trainer before reentering its slumbering state.

"Oh well, who knows maybe it just needs to warm up to you." Vance said, Maddy gave a quick nod and recalled Leafbit into its' pokeball.

"Well now it's my turn." Julie said smugly. The Sootoo started panting as its little tail wagged faster and faster. The Puffen fluffed up and let out a small squeak. "Oh it's so hard, they're both so cute." Julie took at least by Vance's count a full two minutes before making a quick decision. "I'll take Puffen." The little bird flapped its small wings as it squeaked repeatedly. The Sootoo sat there shocked and put its head down in shame. Julie happily picked up her new Pokemon before recalling it into it's' pokeball.

"Well Vance I guess it's finally your turn." Hull said with a small grin on his face. Vance walked up to the final Pokemon still laying in sadness.

"Hey there little guy." Vance said petting the small dog. Its' ears lifted and began furiously wagging its tail forgetting the third child. "You may be last but you know what they say, save the best for last."

"Arp, arp." The once again peppy Pokemon barked before jumping on Vance's chest causing him to fall.

"Vance are you ok?" Hull asked. Vance was too busy laughing at the tiny dog licking his face to answer right away.

"Yeah, and I think he is too." Vance said holding up the Sootoo.

"Well, now that that's settled we can get right down to the final step." Hull said walking over to a desk. On it were three red devices, three state of the art Pokedex's. The kids eyes all stared at the glossy automatic dictionaries that would record every Pokemon they would see and catch form now on.

"Thank you Uncle Hull." Maddy said taking her Pokedex which opened down the middle giving it a look like the Foreen Region. Vance and Julie popped theirs' open as well examining the many buttons and switches.

"These will be your primary tools for exploring new places and seeing new Pokemon. Don't forget wherever you go there will always be something new." Hull said happily.

"Wow, I can't wait to start battling some Gym Leaders." Julie said.

"Me too." Vance added. Maddy stood quietly as not to attract the other two kid's attention.

"Well you kids are welcome to stay the night if you want. This storm is just going to get worse by the looks of things." Hull said.

"Thanks Professor but I can take care of myself. How about it Vance?" Julie said already heading for the door.

"What good would I be if I didn't save you from another Manti?" Vance teased referring to two years ago where he scared off a group of bug type Pokemon known as Manti when Julie accidentally fell into their nest.

"Well if you kids insist can I at least ask a favor?" Hull asked.

"Sure professor." Vance responded.

"My niece is new to the area since she's lived in the Volcanic Islands all her life." The Volcanic Islands where a series of six islands located in the Great Lake, each one had an active volcano on it except for the middle island which had puzzled scientists for years. "If you kids would be so kind, would it be alright if she went along with you?" Vance always had trouble saying no, something that Julie didn't share.

"Actually professor…" Julie began.

"We'd be happy to." Vance said cutting Julie off.

"Splendid, Maddy get your things together before they change their minds." Hull said as Maddy ran off to gather whatever she was bringing.

"Excuse us a moment." Julie said pulling Vance off to the side. "What was that?" She asked in a whisper.

"What was I supposed to say?" Vance retorted.

"We barely manage to get things done as it is, don't get me wrong she's nice but she'll slow us down."

"Please, she won't slow us down."

"Ok ready." Vance and Julie turned to see Maddy holding two large suitcases in both of her hands. Julie gave Vance a quizzical look that he tried to ignore.

"What is all that stuff?" Vance asked.

"Oh just necessities." Maddy responded with a smile.

"Your mother warned me about this so I took the liberty of making you a bag myself." Hull said handing a small yellow backpack to Maddy.

"That's it?"

"This is all you'll need, besides the real adventure is just exploring." Hull said trying to sway her.

"Alright." Maddy said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well now you kids best get going before it gets much rougher, you should be safe when you reach Tenelow Town." Hull said pointing to a small speck on a large map of the Foreen Region hanging on his wall. It was the closest town to Bright Town and their first stop to Greenleaf City and the first gym leader.

"Thank you professor." Vance said as he exited behind Julie with Maddy on tow. "And don't worry Maddy will be safe with us!" Vance yelled over the gusting winds into the chilly afternoon.

**Well there's chapter two, like I said before each chapter will most likely be pretty long. As for some hints and secrets, next chapter I'll introduce the villains and the legends surrounding the Foreen Region.**


	3. Where the Windara Blows!

**So you've heard about five new pokemon so far, this chapter is all about the mystery surrounding the Foreen Region's legends.**

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

The weather actually died down a bit as Vance and his two female companions reached the the top of another hill. It was four thirty by Vance's Poketech app and still the sky remained ominously cloudy.

"Is it always like this here?" Maddy asked from the back of the line. Vance and Julie walked side by side often waiting for Maddy to catch up.

"You could just wait back at Professor Hull's lab until the weather clears." Julie said.

"No! It's just that it's never been this cold on the islands before, I guess I'm more of a warm blooded person." Maddy responded.

"Hey c'mon you guys, Tenelow Town is about another mile ahead. We can make it in about half an hour before the storm decides to go sour on us." Vance said trying to mend their makeshift band. Julie responded by walking brashly ahead leaving Maddy and Vance to walk in her tracks.

"Is she always like this?" Maddy asked.

"Actually yeah she is." A lightning bolt made Maddy leap into Vance's arms. Vance never really feared lighting out of the statistics of being hit by one, still the sudden sound made him clutch Maddy. After seeing the bolt had never come close Vance and Maddy locked eyes at their unusual entanglement. Vance stepped away sheepishly regaining his composure. "We'd better catch up to Julie." He said with a small blush. Maddy turned her head trying to hide her blush as the two continued to follow Julie's footprints.

"Wow she's faster than she looks." Maddy said. Now that Vance realized it Julie wasn't over the next hill.

"Julie if this is some prank then you better quit it." Vance called out. There was only the sound of the gusting wind again picking up. They walked another ten feet before noticing Julies' footprints and several others ones led off path into the forest.

"Whose are those?" Maddy asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know, but I think Julie might be in trouble." Vance said running after the footprints into the forest with Maddy on foot. "Julie!" Vance called out over the increasing winds. Vance took a second to catch his breath as Maddy did the same. What if something happened to her? What if she was taken by some wild pokemon never to be heard from again?

"Vance, over here." Maddy said in a whisper ushering him to a bush she was crouching behind. Vance crawled up behind her and looked in the same direction to find something quite unordinary. It was a large open clearing with a weird machine holding a pokemon like creature. There were several men around it, some in white lab coats. Others wore gray suits with an odd symbol over it that seemed to be a mash up of four different types of elements. Their faces stood peering into the surrounding tress scanning for intruders. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Vance looked at the weird machine and at the Pokemon inside it. It seemed to be in pain. More importantly he looked at a single tent pitched beside the machine with three men standing over a tied up Julie. She seemed alright but over the machine Vance couldn't understand what they were saying. "They've got Julie."

"I know, but what can we do?" Vance pondered a moment before coming up with an idea.

Inside the tent was different…

"Do you expect me to believe that a little girl is out here wandering by herself?" Asked a man in gray clothes with the symbol of wind on his jacket.

"Believe what you want, I still don't see why you've kidnapped me!" Julie yelled.

"My dear, it is unfortunate that you were wrongly captured. But nonetheless we can't have you babbling our little operation here to the authorities. So as for now consider yourself a guest." With that the man left leaving behind the two guards. Julie's Puffen was still inside its pokeball and she didn't know whether Vance even knew where she was.

"Oh Vance if ever a time I needed you." Julie thought to herself. A sudden burst of wind caught everyone off guard. As the tent collapsed on the two guards leaving Julie tied in her chair. The two struggled with the tent trying to find their way out as Julie looked around at the sight before her. All around small Robits and another bird like pokemon called Treepeks were swarming around the site pecking away at the suited men. "What's going on?" Julie asked aloud.

"What do you think? It's a rescue of course." Vance said from behind Julie. "Sootoo use Ember." The small orange dog opened its mouth and out shot small blazing embers that burnt the ropes binding Julie.

"How did you?"

"Get the Robit and Treepek to help? They're naturally built to defend their territory; I had Sootoo shoot a couple embers into their nests. Then I led them here." Vance said answering Julie's half question.

"Smart." Julie answered.

"Here." Said Maddy handing Julie her Pokeball with Puffen still inside. "Lets get out of here before they…"

"Before they what?" said a grown voice finishing the sentence. The three kids looked up to see the same gray suited man from before with a large pink bird Pokemon standing at his waist.

"What's that?" Vance asked opening his Pokedex.

"Flaminga the courting pokemon, often found in large flocks Flaminga are most noted for their compassion and fighting prowess during the mating season." The Pokedex answered in a woman's voice.

"Gaaa!" Said the pink Pokemon spreading its wings' wide, around them the other people had begun to release their own pokemon which mainly consisted of flying types. Soon they were surrounded by a flock of Robitti and Flaminga.

"Now that we have all of you, why don't you behave yourselves and just sit there until I've finished with my mission." The man said. Inside the machine the creature with no defined body only a pair of eyes managed to meet Vance's gaze.

"And what about that?" Vance asked pointing to the machine.

"That's none of your business." The man said smugly. Sootoo growled at the man causing the Flaminga to growl back lowering its head attached to its long neck to meet the small dog's height.

"What if I make it 'my' business?" Came a voice from beyond the group. Everyone turned to see a single man with two silver bird-like pokemon standing in front of him. He wore a ragged cloak that shielded his face and body. His boots were dirty and the only clean thing on him seemed to be a shiny piece of gold on his hat that showed the symbol of wind. His Pokemon weren't as dirty but looked very intimidating as Julie brought up her Pokedex.

"Skarmory the Armor bird pokemon, its' entire body in incased in a scratch proof metal that grows harder as it gets older."

"Carter, why don't you do yourself a favor and leave now before things get messy?" Said the gray clothed man.

"I am afraid I cannot do that William, you know as well as I that the spirits cannot be contained, it would upset the natural balance of nature." Carter responded.

"That's why I'm not fully containing it. You see? It still has the ability to fully give off its powers in a controlled state!" The gray man now known as William answered back.

"Yet Windara continues to suffer." Carter added. Vance and the girls stood quietly trying to understand what was going on.

"It's just adjusting to its' new home." Said William sternly.

"I'm sorry my old friend but I cannot let you do this. Skarmory Blade Edge!" The two silver birds rose in the air and despite the metal bodies, flew quick enough to shatter the machine into pieces before William and his band could react. The creature slowly drifted towards Vance who caught it and ran towards Carter not thinking. Maddy and Julie were close behind as William furiously shouted orders.

"Get Windara and don't let them escape!" Vance stood behind Carter with his Sootoo growling at the approaching flock of bird pokemon.

"Kids run and get Windara to safety!" Carter shouted. His two Skarmorys positioned themselves between the flock and the rescuers being engulfed by feathers and beaks.

"Skarmory!" The bird pokemon flew away from their iron brothers now pecked into submission.

"Not even your steel types are a match for the power of bird pokemon." William said in a sinister smile. Carter withdrew his two bird pokemon into their pokeballs while standing in front of the kids. "Things don't have to get any messier, just surrender Windara and we'll let you leave." Vance looked down at the cowering figure, it was nothing more than wind with two eyes, yet in weighed at least five pounds. It snuggled close to Vance which made it turn warmer. "Well?"

"Forget it!" Vance answered.

"Vance?" Julie asked.

"No, they want to hurt this Pokemon and that's something I can't stand by and watch!" Vance answered back with bewildering strength. Julie and Maddy nodded and released their Pokemon. Sootoo, Leafbit and Puffen stood side by side against the men who showed no fear in their small opponents. Carter stood with his eyes wide, he hadn't seen a trainer with so much compassion for a Pokemon in a long time.

"Fine, get that Pokemon!" William commanded and all the bird Pokemon dove for the small group of kids. Vance held Windara close when in the last moment the Pokemon lifted from Vance's arms and in a mighty spin swallowed the attacking pokemon and their trainers in a massive whirlwind. The last thing Vance saw was William and his men flying clear over the cascading hills.

"Wiinnn." Where the last sounds the creature made before scattering into the wind. The clouds overhead started to clear and soon Vance saw it was rather late with the night sky already hanging overhead.

"What happened?" Maddy asked.

"It seems Windara just saved us." Carter said approaching the kids.

"Windara?" Vance asked opening his pokedex, he hadn't thought of doing it earlier with all the commotion going on.

"Windara the spirit Pokemon, one of the four legendary spirit Pokemon Windara is said to be able to control the winds of the world." Said the pokedex voice.

"That was a spirit?" Julie asked amazed. The four spirits of the Foreen Region were based on old legends. Windara the Wind Spirit, Earthara the Earth Spirit, Fiara the Fire Spirit and Watara the Water Spirit. Each was said to control the four elements in the region.

"Yes and it seemed grateful that we saved it, so it decided to save us." Carter said.

"Wait! Is it alright? I mean it was hurt then it turned into wind…" Vance asked worried.

"Calm yourself, Windara often retreats into the wind when tired, I'm sure it will be fine." Carter explained. Vance eased up, this man seemed to know a lot about Windara.

"You seem to know a lot about Windara." Maddy cut in as if reading Vance's thoughts.

"I am part of a team dedicated to protecting the four elements against those who wish to control them." Carter said looking into the sky.

"William?" Julie asked.

"He is part of an organization called the Purists. They believe that by controlling the spirits order can be more man enforced. They think the world is too chaotic and relentless for the Pokemon to naturally order it themselves."

"So they want to try and fix the world themselves." Vance finished.

"You kids are really something, I haven't seen trainers with that kind of compassion for Pokemon in a long time." Carter said the cloak around his face raising to show a smile.

"Well we can't just sit by and let people like them hurt innocent Pokemon." Maddy added.

"Quite, as for now it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, now I must be off."

"Wait your leaving?" Julie asked.

"William and the rest of the Purists will try again to capture the spirits, this isn't their first attempt." Carter said coldly.

"Will we meet again?" Maddy asked.

"As the winds blow and stop so too will be our futures, always a guess. But I can sense that we will, and soon. You kids have had a long day I suggest you all get some sleep." Carter said as he began walking away. Vance yawned opening his eyes to see Carter already gone.

"So, what now?" Maddy asked.

"We do what he said, let's get to that Pokemon Center and get some sleep." Julie responded. Vance nodded as he led the group over another hill before finally reaching the already sleeping Tenelow Town with the red topped Pokemon Center being the first building. Inside the lights were still on with only a Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" She asked in a polite voice.

"Sleep!" Julie responded in a sleep walking like state. Nurse Joy smiled and ushered them to a room with a bed for each. As Vance crawled into his bed, tired and sore, he thought of how amazing it was to meet a legendary Pokemon. Then his thoughts turned to dreams as he fell asleep.

**Not bad I must say, I don't mean to toot my own horn but WHAT THE HAY? (toot toot) lol Scrubs? ? No? well anyways in case you were wondering Robit is first stage of Robitz, Robitti is second, Treepeks are basically woodpeckers and Flamingas are, you guessed it…flamingos. As to the legends I know the names may have been a little cheap but with names before mimicking other things, buizel-weasel, ditto? Its name is a word. Girafarig-Giraffe? So please again no hate mail, it can be un-positive helper mail like ideas but please no hating. I've decided that most chapter updates will be further into the week around Thursday to Saturday since it's the days I usually relax. Hope you keep enjoying the chapters. Oh and FYI I will also be making custom moves so 'Blade Edge' yeah new move.**


	4. First Catch

**This opening will most likely be a quick review as to the last chapter with slight hinting details about the current one. Last chapter Vance, Julie and Maddy successfully saved a legendary spirit Pokemon from the Purists aka bad guys. Each Purist leader will be largely based on the type of spirit they're after Windara-wind Watara-water etc. Now on to a new day for our three newest heroes.**

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

Vance awoke at the beams of light piercing through the shutters into his bed. He brushed the sleepiness out of his eyes and took a quick look around the room, Julie was to no surprise still asleep her cover pulled over her head. Maddy's bed however was empty. Vance didn't think that she'd leave without at least saying goodbye. Then he heard a voice coming from outside the window. Opening the shutters he saw Maddy practicing with her Leafbit in the sunny morning.

"Leaftbit I know your trying, but that's not gonna cut it in the judges' eyes." Maddy explained to her now awake pokemon.

"Leaf leaf bit leaf." Barked the little plant pokemon.

"Whatcha' doin?" Vance asked startling Maddy.

"Oh Vance good morning."

"Good morning." Vance said yawning.

"Me and Leafbit here were just…practicing." Maddy said shyly.

"For a battle?"

"No, you see… I don't want to battle pokemon, I want to coordinate them." Maddy said hiding a blush. Vance and Julie never thought about becoming Pokemon Coordinators, mainly because it was all flash and no show.

"Wait, you don't like battling?" Vance asked.

"No, I think it's wrong to make two Pokemon fight each other."

"What!?" Julie yelled now fully dressed. "What do you mean wrong? More wrong than making Pokemon dance around and make complete idiots out of themselves!?"

"That's right! Coordinating takes skill and practice, something that trainers can't do." Maddy responded to Julie's outburst. Vance stood between them not adding to the argument.

"You do know that you have to battle in the final round of a Contest don't you?" Julie asked.

"Yes. And I will if I have to. But in contest battles there is much more precision and skill involved, not just barking command over command to your pokemon." Maddy said as they locked eyes.

"Girls look, this shouldn't be worth fighting over. Contests and Battles both take skill can we at least agree to that?" Vance asked.

"NO!" both the girls responded at the same time then stormed off in different directions. Yep, they were a happy group. Maddy sat by a rivers' edge looking at her reflection in the clear running water. Her Leafbit snoozed on a rock next to her.

"Leafbit, do you think you would like to be in a Pokemon Contest?" Maddy asked waking her pokemon.

"Leaf?" it asked confused.

"Contests are amazing shows where people and pokemon become one and show the true beauty of attacks and performance, not just their power." Maddy explained.

"Leafbit bit!" the sleepy pokemon barked obviously interested in this type of action.

"Leafbit seems to agree." Vance said sitting beside her with two fishing rods.

"Vance… I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you and Julie. Maybe I should just get on my way and unburden yourselves from me." Maddy said looking into the river.

"Don't be sorry, Julie's just headstrong, I don't think contests are that amazing either but if it brings people and pokemon closer together then it can't be all bad." Vance said handing Maddy one of his fishing poles. She took it and they both cast their lines into the river where the bobbers hung just above the water. They sat there for no more than two minutes when Maddy's line began to tug. "Hey it looks like you got a bite." Vance said pointing to the bobber. Maddy started to reel in the mystery fish, it's body hidden under the water.

"Oh I think it's a whopper." Maddy said with strain. Vance decided to help her and with the combined strength lifted the red fish out of the water where it helplessly flapped on the river bank. Both of their heads dropped in disappointment seeing the well known fish. Maddy reached for her Pokedex hoping that maybe this one was different.

"Magikarp the fish pokemon, it is considered the world's weakest pokemon baffling scientists on how they've managed to survive." Finished the Pokedex.

"Well…at least we caught something." Vance said staring down at the still flopping Pokemon.

"I did catch it with your fishing reel." Maddy said trying to pass off the Magikarp.

"Let's just throw it back in." Vance suggested. Maddy nodded and picked up the squirming pokemon with some difficulty before dropping it in the water.

"Karp?" It asked finding itself back in it's home.

"Your free now, you can go back to your friends." Maddy said.

"Karp?" it asked again.

"Well maybe it'll leave once we're gone." Vance said. The two began to leave when they heard a flopping noise coming from behind them. They were both around ten feet from the river when they turned to see the same Magikarp flopping behind them.

"What is it doing?" Maddy asked. The Magikarp finally caught up to them and flopped by Maddy's legs as it's eyes happily greeted hers'.

"I think it likes you." Vance said with a snicker.

"Leaf?" Leafbit said poking the Magikarp with a toe. Magikarp grew angry and tackled Leafbit on dry land right into a tree.

"Leafbit!" Maddy cried. Magikarp flopped back over to its fisher now happy that all distractions were gone.

"Whoa that Magikarp is pretty strong." Vance said amazed. Leafbit got back to it's feet and stood glaring at the fish pokemon.

"Karp!" Magikarp said facing Leafbit. Both stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked.

"I think they want to battle." Vance responded.

"A battle? But that's…that's…" Maddy looked for the right words.

"Maddy battling doesn't have to be about trying to pummel your opponent into submission, Pokemon have been battling for millions of years for fun and survival."

"Yeah but…"

"You want to make your Pokemon happy right?"

"Of course."

"Then what Leafbit and this Magikarp want to do is battle, you should respect your pokemon and let them make decisions sometimes." Vance said sounding like an expert.

"Alright." Maddy stood behind Leafbit as the Magikarp waited patiently in it's stomach.

"Leafbit go Tackle!" Leafbit charged and struck Magikarp. It retaliated by smacking Leafbit repeatedly in the face with its tail.

"Wow, strong Flail." Vance remarked as he watched the battle.

"Leafbit hand in there, use Razor Leaf!" Leafbit swung it's body sending four leaf projectiles at Magikarp. The water pokemon fainted at the super effective attack. "We did it!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Leaf leaf." Leafbit barked.

"Time to finish it, Pokeball go!" Maddy said in a rush not thinking. The red capture beam sucked Magikarp into a pokeball where the it shook three times before stopping indicating a successful capture. "Yes I caught…"

"Magikarp." Vance said plainly.

"Hm?"

"Maddy you just caught a Magikarp." Vance said again. Maddy looked at the pokeball horrified.

"Oh no, I was so caught up in the battle that I didn't even think about whether or not to throw a pokeball so I kinda just…did." Maddy said with tears in her eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy." Vance said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, with my skills this Magikarp could do anything!" Maddy said with renewed strength. Vance smiled at noted his watch, three twenty.

"Lets get back to the pokemon center and grab Julie so we can be on our way." Vance said as they began walking back up the hill where Julie was already in a heated battle with an older boy.

"Puffen use Bubble!" Julie ordered. Puffen released a stream of bubbles from its beak that struck the much bigger opponent in the chest.

"Don't let that little shrimp do that to you Jaggeded! Fight back with Body Slam!" The massive rock creature narrowly missed Puffen who was knocked by the dust kicked up by the body slam.

"What is that?" Maddy asked seeing the battle.

"It's a Jaggeded." Vance replied pulling out his pokedex.

"Jaggeded the rock behemoth pokemon, because of their large size Jaggeded often battle with each other for territory on their mountain homes."

"Jaggeded don't let it escape, use Rock Blast!" the older trainer commanded. The seven foot rock creature raised on its two human looking feet and opened it's jagged mouth. With a sudden inhale of air Jaggeded fired a series of small rocks at Puffen who fell to the ground fainted from the attack.

"Jagge!" the massive pokemon said raising its two rock arms in victory.

"Puffen!" Julie ran onto the field holding her beaten pokemon.

"Well, I guess it was all talk with no walk." The older boy laughed. Julie gritted her teeth at him.

"Julie!" Vance said kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, this guy is a creep though." She said shooting the boy a look.

"I even gave you the type advantage, I told you that I can never be beaten." The boy laughed again.

"Why you..." Vance started pulling his pokeball with Sootoo in it off his belt.

"Vance wait, let me." Maddy said.

"But I thought you didn't like battling." Julie said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, but that was before someone messed with my friends." Maddy said. Julie didn't know what to say. "Trust me guys I got this." They both nodded in agreement and stepped back. "Who will you be using?"

"I only use one pokemon and that's my Jaggeded!" The boy said.

"Jagge!" boomed the massive pokemon.

"Fine, then I choose Leafbit!" Leafbit popped out its pokeball ready to fight.

"Ha, with a weakling like that you might as well give up now!" the boy proclaimed.

"If that's the case why don't I start things off? Leafbit Razor Leaf!" Leafbit sent a volley of spinning leaves which struck the Jaggeded in the face causing it to take a few steps back.

"Nice one but try this on for size, Jaggeded use Pummel!" The rock pokemon started punching away at its small opponent with solid stone fists. Leafbit fell from the barrage of hits and fainted.

"Leafbit!"

"Ha, can't say I didn't warn ya!" the boy laughed.

"That was quick." Julie remarked.

"She's not done yet." Vance responded. Julie didn't know what he was talking about. Maddy recalled her Leafbit back into her pokeball.

"Great job you deserve a nice long rest." Maddy said to her pokeball.

"Are you done yet? I have a date with the elite four coming up." The boy snickered. Maddy held her newly captured pokemon in her hand.

"I believe in you. Go Magikarp!" In a flash of light the red fish pokemon appeared flopping harmlessly on the ground. The boy couldn't contain his laughter as Julie sat staring deadpanned at the fish pokemon.

"A Magikarp?" she asked shocked. Vance didn't respond, there was no need to.

"Hey my Magikarp could beat your rock into a pile of rubble!" Maddy said annoyed of the boy's laughter.

"Oh yeah? Jaggeded take care of that squirt." Jaggeded kicked Magikarp with one foot sending it flying into the air. It landed with a big bump on it's head as tears came out of it's eyes.

"What was I thinking?" Maddy said to herself.

"Maddy don't give up!" Vance supported. Maddy nodded and got back into focus.

"Magikarp use Flail!" Magikarp began smacking the rock pokemon with its tail. Jaggeded never flinched from the attack. Jaggeded again kicked it back to Maddy.

"Karp karp karp." Magikarp began thrashing about more.

"Magikarp you tried your best it's ok." Maddy said trying to soothe it. In a sudden burst of light Magikarp began glowing. In the light all they could see was the form of some huge snake like creature sprouting out from where Magikarp had once been. Then the light vanished revealing a sinister looking dragon snake with huge fangs that hissed as it now dwarfed its opponent.

"Did Magikarp just evolve?" Maddy asked. Julie pulled out her pokedex.

"Gyarados the atrocious pokemon and the evolved form of Magikarp. Gyarados are known to have very short tempers and are often the causes of vicious storms using their special move Dragon Rage."

"Wow I didn't know Magikarp evolved into Gyarados." Maddy said looking at her newly evolved pokemon. Gyarados hissed at the Jaggeded who cowered at the new size difference. "Lets teach them a lesson for picking on you and Julie. Gyarados Dragon Rage!" Gyarados opened its mouth but all that came out was a puff of smoke. Everyone fell at the failed attack. "What's wrong?"

"Maddy I don't think it knows that attack, try something else!" Vance yelled.

"Right!" Maddy opened her pokedex looking for known Gyarados attacks. "Here's something, Gyarados Thrash!" Gyarados once again started smacking Jaggeded with its tail but the power of Gyarados gave it much more potency. Within seconds of the attack Jaggeded was on its back the swirls on its eyes showing it unable to battle.

"We won!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Oh no!" The boy cried as he recalled his Jaggeded and ran into the pokemon center no longer the big hot shot. Vance and Julie walked up to Maddy as her new Gyarados happily rubbed its oversized head against her.

"Wow Maddy you got yourself a Gyarados." Julie said trying not to sound to impressed. "Look about before… I'm sorry that I said Contests were dumb."

"No problem, I'm sorry I said battles were pointless." Maddy said. The two girls shook hands and settled at that.

"So now that you got a new partner what say we all head towards Greenleaf City?" Vance asked. The two girls nodded in unison as the reunited trio began walking into the sunset towards the adventures yet to be had.

**I know what some of you may be thinking, a Gyarados so soon? At least I didn't give it dragon rage. Don't worry Vance and Julie will start battling more and next chapter they catch their first pokemon. **


	5. Caribo Corral

**Today Vance or Julie catch their first pokemon yay. Maddy will be doing something idk what do women do, cook? OH! Im playin nah she'll be doin something.**

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

Vance and Maddy were up early in the morning around a boiling pot. Vance had learned how to cook quite well thanks to his mom and Maddy was an added relief knowing her way around spices. Julie yawned, again the last to wake up.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"My moms' special soup." Vance said pouring her a bowl. The smell was sweet as Vance's Sootoo happily ate out of its bowl. Maddy's Gyarados and Leafbit were playing with Julies' Puffen who had decided to let itself out earlier. After eating the gang packed up and recalled their pokemon.

"Oh my back is so stiff." Maddy said trying to massage her shoulders.

"You get used to it." Julie said. They walked until a small dust cloud ran up ahead. "What's that?" Julie asked as the cloud approached. It turned out to be a herd of stampeding pokemon, each with large antlers but small amble bodies supported on four hoofed legs. Vance pulled out his pokedex for more information.

"Caribo the reindeer pokemon, Caribo are easily frightened and tend to use numbers to scare off enemies. They are often referred to as the Christmas pokemon with stories about them pulling Santa's sleigh." The voice finished.

"Caribo they're so pretty." Maddy exclaimed at the passing herd not slowing for the trio.

"Wait stop!" The three looked to see a young boy, younger than them, out of breath chasing the fleeing Caribo. He fell to his knees exhausted from an obvious long run after the pokemon whose tracks became dust as they cut over the hills already out of sight. "Oh, now I'm never going to catch them." The boy said not noticing the three kids staring down at him.

"Do you need some help?" Vance of course asked.

"Because I'm sure the pokemon center in Tenelow Town has someone that could." Julie said trying to stop Vance from making a time consuming error.

"No, please don't bother yourself with them, they get easily spooked." The boy responded.

"The Caribo?" Maddy asked.

"Right, you see my name is Erick and my family train Caribo on our ranch." Erick responded.

"Hi my name is Vance and these are my friends Julie and Maddy." Vance said.

"Hi." Maddy happily greeted.

"Hey." Julie added with no enthusiasm.

"What do you mean train Caribo?" Vance asked.

"Here come with me and I'll show you." Erick led them to a large open field with a barnyard and house on it. In the back of the house, stood a couple of pens that held some Caribo. "Aaron I brought some friends over." Erick yelled to a man in overalls working on a broken tractor a few feet away. He looked up with a smudge of oil on face.

"Well, at least you managed to catch something." Then man said cleaning his hands with a rag. "Hi, my name's Aaron, Erick is my little brother."

"Nice to meet you." The three responded.

"So Erick it seems the Caribo were too fast after all." Aaron said.

"I let Carrie run with them so we could track them at least." Erick defended.

"Excuse me but what's going on?" Vance asked.

"Every year on Christmas our town in blanketed in snow, our Caribo are raised here where they not only stand as symbols of Christmas spirit, but of the working kind too. You see the people in this valley depend a lot on the Caribo, and since our family owns most of this land we've decided to turn it into a farm for people needing to store their Caribo." Aaron explained. "But one of our fences broke mysteriously the other day and before I managed stop them half the herd got out. Now Erick and I are here by ourselves since our folks left for Greenleaf City to pick up extra fencing supplies. They should be back in two days but I don't think we can round em up in that time."

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Vance said reassuringly.

"We will?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, c'mon Julie how often do we get to work on a ranch?" Vance said trying to sway her.

"If Vance is in then I'm in." Maddy added.

"Your help would be mighty appreciated." Aaron said.

On the other side of the ranch, three men in black business suits stood watching Vance and the others via satellite tv.

"You think those kid's will be any trouble boss?" a thug asked.

"Not at all, it won't matter if they get a whole mob of people, their never gonna catch those Caribo." The shortest man answered with a sinister smile.

Early the next morning

"Ok to get everything done we're going to need to split into two teams. Team one will be me, Julie and Maddy. Team two will be Vance and Erick. You guys will go look for the Caribo while we take care of the remaining ones here." Aaron explained.

"Ok…but how are we going to find them?" Vance asked.

"No worries." Erick said pulling a small device out of his pocket. "We can track the herd with the tracker chip in my Caribos' collar."

"Alright, now that we're all settled I think it's best we get to work. Julie you'll help me with the fence while Maddy feeds the remaining stock." Aaron said as the three walked away.

"Well we better get going." Vance said. It took them a while to finally track the Caribo herd in a grazing field. They stuck in a tight group lowering their heads to eat grass then raising them to scout for danger. Erick and Vance casually strode into the herd which seemed not to think of humans as dangerous. Towards the middle was a smaller Caribo wearing a red collar with a gold bell.

"Carrie!" Erick shouted. The animal looked up happy to see its human friend.

"So this is your Caribo." Vance said approaching them.

"Yep this is Carrie we've been buds all our life." Erick said petting her face. "Carrie this is Vance." The pokemon let out a happy peep.

"Nice to meet you, so now that we found them how are we going to get em back?" Vance asked. Little did they know one of the thugs from before was on a hill spying on them.

"Hey boss those kids found the Caribo." He said into a phone.

"Then make those Caribo get lost." Said a voice on the other line.

Back at the ranch.

"Here you go sweeties." Maddy said pouring the grain into the Caribo food bowls. On the far side of the field Julie was helping Aaron set up a makeshift fence.

"Could you hand me that hammer?" Aaron said as he was doing most of the work. Julie sat on the accumulated sticks that would act as posts doing minimal work. She reached for the hammer but touched something…else. Slowly she turned her head to see a small bug with two pincer claws, a small head with two big round eyes supported by a thin neck that connected to a body with two small wings and four legs. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the little bug still stood fearless. "Hey it looks like you found yourself a Manti."

"Get it away!" Julie said cowering behind Aaron. The little Manti scuttled behind Aaron to look at Julie. It started to rub its head against her leg hissing happily. Julie was frozen in fear as she whimpered at the happy bug. Aaron saw a black car pull up to the house.

"Looks like trouble knows when to strike." Aaron said leaving Julie with the Manti.

"Aaron." Maddy said as he approached her and two men in black suits.

"Well Mr. Doovidel it certainly took you longer to get here than expected." Aaron said.

"Aaron, how unfortunate it was for me to hear you lost half your Caribo herd." Doovidel said.

"I don't mean to correct you sir, but they aren't lost. Right now my little brother and his friend Vance are probably already on their way back with them as we speak."

"Maybe, but I do remind you that with the crop season coming soon many people will be quite unsatisfied to hear you lost their pokemon." Doovidel said with a sinister smile.

"You don't have to remind me, now if you'll excuse me I have to repair the fences until my folks get back." Aaron left with Maddy on foot.

"Who where they?" Maddy asked.

"Mr. Doovidel represents a corporation trying to buy out our farm for a more industrialized factory. He'd rather people use machines than old fashion hard work." Aaron responded. They walked to find Julie still unflinching with the Manti happily perched on her head.

"Oh how cute!" Maddy exclaimed pulling out her pokedex.

"Manti the tiny mantis pokemon, often found in the woods Manti are a common bug pokemon that use their small pincers to hold onto prey."

Back at the herd.

"Are you sure about this?" Vance asked from atop his Caribo.

"Trust me it's like riding a bike." Erick said from atop Carrie. The plan was to slowly herd the Caribo back to the ranch, simple enough. Or it would be if it wasn't for one of Doovidels' thugs. He pulled out two pokeballs and in a flash of white popped out a dog like pokemon and an Ariados.

"Ok you guys get to work." The man commanded. Both pokemon understood and ran off towards the herd. Erick and Vance both led from the back only moving when a Caribo started to stray. One started to slowly walk off which Vance saw.

"I got it." Before he got there the Ariados popped out of the grass scaring the Caribo, including the one Vance was riding, back into the herd. Vance looked up to see the Ariados chasing after them as the rest of the herd started to panic. Erick and Carrie were trying to calm them when a large dog pokemon barked at the front of the herd causing them to stampede. Vance, out of instinct, pulled out his pokedex at both the attacking pokemon.

"Ariados the long leg pokemon, Ariados often lye in wait for their prey to wander into their webs which they are then alerted to." The pokedex said finishing on Ariados.

"Wulfen the wolf pokemon, although regularly peaceful, Wulfen can become highly protective of their young when endangered."

"Erick!" Vance yelled.

"Vance, why are these pokemon attacking us?" Erick asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop them." Vance pulled out his pokeball. "Go Sootoo!" in a white flash Sootoo jumped into the field. "Me and Sootoo will handle Ariados, you and Carrie handle the Wulfen." Ariados was busy scaring three Caribo to notice the Sootoo and its trainer running up behind it. "Sootoo Ember!" Sootoo shot flaming embers at the Ariados which jumped into the air as its abdomen burned. Erick wasn't having as much luck with the Wulfen.

"Carrie Tackle!" Carrie charged with its head low as the Wulfen jumped to safety. It countered back knocking Carrie to the ground. "Carrie!"

"Don't worry we got him, Sootoo Bite!" Sootoo latched onto the Wulfens' tail which tried to shake off the smaller dog pokemon.

"Thanks, Carrie Take Down!" Carrie straightened up and hit the Wulfen dead center just after Sootoo let go. Both pokemon began to scurry away when the Caribo surrounded them.

"Hey leave them alone!" came a voice behind the herd. The thug came running up and hugged his two hurt pokemon. "We were just following orders please, please!" he pleaded.

"Orders? Whose orders?" Vance asked.

Back at the ranch Maddy sat on the front porch petting the Manti which purred. Aaron sat next to her with Julie sitting a few feet further.

"Julie he's so adorable." Maddy said holding the tiny bug up to her. Julie backed up a few feet. As the Mr. Doovidels' van approached with a swarm of people.

"Aaron where are my Caribo!?" a person shouted.

"I want a refund!" said another.

"People please, my brother and his friend have already left to find them and I'm sure they already have." Aaron said over the shouts.

"You see? This is why you should buy Doovidel Inc.'s equipment. Our machines range from snow plows to tractors and everything else you could imagine." Doovidel said aloud.

"Yeah maybe we should switch to machines." A man said as the crowd began to nod and agree. When on the horizon came a shadowy mass. It grew larger as it approached and then took shape. It was the Caribo herd led by Vance and Erick.

"Vance!" Julie and Maddy shouted simultaneously.

"Aaron we found out what happened to the Caribo." Vance said so everyone could hear. A few Caribo pushed the black suited man forward.

"Hey, that's one of Doovidels' henchmen." Aaron said surpised.

"We caught this one trying to scare off the Caribo." Erick added. Doovidel and his thug started to slowly walk back to their van when the crowd surrounded them.

"Oh why use pokemon when you could use nice expensive machines?" Doovidel asked the angering crowd.

"Well Mr. Doovidel it looks like that's it for you. I can safely say that we will never sell this land to you." Aaron said firmly.

"Tough words kid, lets see how tough you battle!" Doovidel quickly pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air where it spit out a muscular Machoke. The grunt did the same releasing a Machop.

"Wow Machop and Machoke." Vance said pulling out his pokedex.

"Machop the superpower pokemon, small but strong Machop exercise all their life by practicing all forms of martial arts."

"Machoke the superpower pokemon and the evolved form of Machop. Machoke are widely used as helpers for construction sites where their muscles can lift almost anything."

"If we can't get the people to get rid of this ranch then we'll do it ourselves!" Doorvidel said as the two superpower pokemon attacked.

"Not so fast!" Vance and Erick said at the same time.

"Carrie Take Down!"

"Sootoo Tackle!" Both pokemon hit the bigger Machoke making it fall on top of Doovidel. The Machoke was about to attack Julie when the Manti cut in and did a powerful Fury Swipes.

"Manti you saved me." Julie said in disbelief.

"Ti ti ti." It happily replied brushing up against her leg. Both the opponents rose only to be surrounded by the Caribo.

"So you thought you could get rid of our Caribo huh?" A voice from the crowd said.

"Lets get him!" Another commanded. Doovidel and his henchmen along with their pokemon piled into the car and drove off with the townspeople and their Caribo chasing after them.

In the falling light

"Thanks you guys, we never could have got the Caribo without you." Aaron said.

"No problem." Vance replied.

"Hey Vance if your ever back here maybe Carrie and I could battle you?" Erick asked.

"Sure." Vance said. The trio waved goodbye as they walked away with Manti resting on Julie's head. "So you're going to keep him?"

"He may be a bug but he's actually kinda cute." Julie answered. They waved one final goodbye to the Caribo ranch before continuing on their journey.

**Ok so now that two people have pokemon only Vance needs to get one which will be next chapter. I'm sure your noticing a lot more old pokemon than new ones, well as the description said this region is as old as Kanto, so Kanto pokemon most likely wont be wild, but some trainers might have em. As for the other 3 regions Johto will be second in appearances with Hoenn and Sinnoh being least likely for appearances. **


	6. Old Friends

**Not all chapters will be some story of them getting into trouble or helping someone or something out. Although boring these kinds of chapters will probably have the longer battles and introduce rare pokemon. So last time they helped out a Caribo ranch aka reindeer and Julie caught a Manti. Today Vance will catch his first pokemon.**

_**Re-Read ch.1**_

The three friends continued along the dirt road that led to Greenleaf City. Along the way they spotted a small lake and decided to rest for a while.

"Ok everyone come on out!" Maddy said releasing her Gyarados into the lake and her Leafbit which snoozed by the edge.

"Great idea, come on out guys!" Julie said releasing her two pokemon, Puffen and Manti. Vance was glad to see everyone happy, but felt slightly embarrassed to only have one pokemon. He released Sootoo which wagged its tail at the chance for fun.

"Ok Sootoo go ahead." Vance said and the tiny dog ran with the others.

"This really is a beautiful lake." Maddy said coming beside Vance. He didn't really care about the lake right now, although it was really clear.

"Hey guys jump in!" Julie shouted. Both turned to see Julie already in her bathing suit splashing with her Puffen.

"C'mon Vance cheer up." Maddy said with a reassuring smile. Vance did like Julie, but lately she seemed distant. Maddy however seemed like the kind of girl that could take any situation and still smile. Maddy was second to jump in followed by Vance. They splashed with their pokemon for a bit using Gyarados as a diving board. Later the two girls talked on the far end of the lake. Maddy's Gyarados followed Leafbits' example and was now snoring on the shore. Manti and Puffen were playing by the water's edge leaving Vance alone to pet Sootoo who preferred not to get wet.

"C'mon buddy its just water." Vance said. Sootoo backed up a bit whimpering, Vance understood well enough that Sootoo was a fire type therefore water wasn't one of Sootoo's greatest likes. So Vance gave up. The minutes passed with a laugh coming from the girls every now and then. Sootoo was now asleep as Vance gently stroked his back. Leafbit and Manti were the only other pokemon awake as they nibbled on foraged apples which Vance didn't know where they got them from. He felt something in the water, kind of like lake grass brushing up against his leg so he decided not to worry. But then it happened again and again until finally something pulled on his leg and dragged him underwater without Sootoo or anyone else noticing.

When Vance woke he wasn't in the sun, it was dark and cold. Water drops echoed and Vance adjusted his eyes to the lightly illuminated cave. He looked around seeing nothing but a pool of water. He crawled up to it and looked at his reflection. He looked for any scars or cuts. Before he finished his inspection a pokemon's face popped out of the water and stared at him.

"Don?" It growled curiously. Vance startled backed away only to entice the creature to fully emerge. It was just under four feet tall with a small fin that run from its shoulders to its hind legs. Its main color was a bluish-gray as it walked on all fours with webbed feet and with a thin, but long, tail leading up to a round head. "Dimedon?" it growled again. Vance cowered at the strange pokemon because he knew exactly what it was. It was a Dimedon an extinct pokemon that was known to be predatory. It sniffed his hair and face obviously intrigued by the odd creature. Then it opened its mouth allowing Vance to see up close its' serrated teeth and pink tongue. Vance closed his eyes expecting to feel the inside of its stomach only to feel something similar to a gooey stomach slide across his cheek. Vance opened his eyes to a happily panting Dimedon as its tongue drooped to the side of its mouth and its tail wagged slowly back and forth. Vance touched the side of his face, Dimedon drool.

"Hey… there… Dimedon." Vance said his voice breaking. The Dimedon acknowledged the comment and rubbed its rather large head against Vance. It walked around a corner for a in a crocodile like fashion.

"Dime dime!" it barked back wanting Vance to follow it, what else could he do. Dimedon led Vance through the cave to a small chamber. A single ray of light filtered through a small hole in the ceiling lighting up the room. Inside was a small nest made of grass along with a pile of fruit. "Don Dimedon." It said pushing him towards the fruit.

"I can have some?" Vance asked suspiciously.

"Don." The pokemon said as it waddled over to its nest and lay down. Vance thought maybe the Dimedon was hungry and fattening him up just to eat him later. Dimedon were known to be carnivorous, but he also knew they were largely omnivores eating both plants and meat. Vance took a single ripe apple and bit into it. The Dimedon got up and waddled over to Vance carrying a thick stick in its mouth. It dropped the stick in front of him and wagged its tail.

"You want to play?" Vance asked slowly.

"Don!" Dimedon happily replied. Vance hesitantly picked up the stick and threw it out into the cave. Dimedon chased after it in a quick pace. Vance waited a moment as the Dimedon returned, the stick in its mouth. It again dropped it in front of Vance who again threw it into the cave which caused the same result. Dimedon was having the time of its life but after a while Vance got bored of throwing a stick for ten straight minutes.

"Dimedon my arm is getting kind of tired." Vance said not picking up the dropped stick this time. Thinking he'd anger the pokemon Vance thought he was prepared to outrun the sluggish dinosaur when it did something unexpected, it started to cry. "No! Dimedon I'm sorry, it's just that maybe we could do something else like… go outside and play?" Vance was trying to trick the Dimedon into bring him to the surface where everyone would have surely noticed he was missing by now.

Back outside

"Are you sure Vance just went for a walk?" Maddy asked as she prepared their lunch. Sootoo had woken to find him missing and was sharing the feeling of worry with Maddy.

"Trust me we've been friends a long time, I think I know him well enough." Julie said reassuringly.

Back inside the cave

Dimedon had refused the offer of going outside and instead had decided to sleep in front of the entrance letting Vance have the bed. Vance thought if Dimedon was sleeping in front of the entrance just to make sure he didn't leave. Dimedon had been sound asleep for twenty minutes and Vance took his chance. Slowly he tip toed past Dimedon, his barefoot stepped on a pointy rock and Vance covered his face to muffle the pain. Dimedon tail twitched but it otherwise cast off the odd noise. Vance slowly made his way to the pool of water where he'd first met Dimedon, he didn't no how far he was but he had to try. He took a deep breath and jumped in, he swam at a slow pace to conserve his energy for the tunnel that led out looked quite long. After a few minutes his chest began to burn and his pace became faster and more sporadic. He could see the end of the tunnel up ahead but it was too far with his lungs aching for air. He coughed up his remaining air which formed bubbles and floated out the tunnel to the lake above. The last thing he saw was a dark figure pass his view and start pulling him by the leg.

Vance felt pressure on his chest and coughed up enough water to fill a fish bowl. He looked around dazed to find himself back in the cave with the Dimedon looming over him with a happy look that he was alright.

"Dimedon you saved me." Vance said quietly.

"Don!" Dimedon replied wagging its tail. Vance supported himself using his arms and looked around the cave and saw something scribbled on the wall. He took a closer look to see they were cave paintings covering the wall. They looked like cave drawings being mostly stick figures; inspecting it he found two familiar pictures, one Dimedon the other a boy. It showed the stick boy throwing a stick while Dimedon fetched it. He followed the story where the boy and his Dimedon found an underwater cave and made it their secret hideout. Then it showed the boy leaving Dimedon in the cave as he swam back up where it was snowing. Then the pictures got less detailed, more basic with each pictured being carved into the wall instead of painted. They showed Dimedon waiting by the pools edge day after day, it showed it going topside to see new pokemon unlike anything seen before. They kept going on after the boy left, following the same order of waiting and watching to the end of the wall.

"Dimedon… are you waiting for your friend to return?" Vance asked. Dimedon put its head down. It was ancient but not stupid. "Dimedon I'm sorry, you must have gotten trapped in here when the ice froze over your cave millions of years ago."

"Don!" Dimedon picked itself up on its hind feet and used its front claws to carve into the wall depicting another boy, probably Vance, and Dimedon.

"So you drew those pictures."

"Don dimedon."

"Dimedon you've been real nice to me, sharing your food and saving me from drowning but I can't stay here."

"Don?"

"I have a family and friends who need me, I'm sorry but I can't stay." Dimedon put its head down as tears started to form in its eyes. That's when Vance got an idea beyond anything he would ever expect himself to do. "Dimedon, if you want you can come with me."

"Dimedon?"

"I know you want to stay here and wait for your friend but that was millions of years ago. But if you come with me we can be friends and you have to see the outside world Dimedon, it's changed so much." Dimedon stared at the boy deciding whether or not to abandon his home for the past million years. It slowly turned and walked back to its room. Vance felt remorse thinking he'd never get to the surface again. He stared at the pictures for a while thinking of how loyal Dimedon must be to still be waiting for his trainer.

"Don!" Vance turned to see Dimedon standing by the pool.

"Are we leaving?" Vance asked surprised.

"Dime." The pokemon replied. Vance didn't waste anytime. He followed the large reptile into the pool and held on around the neck. He took another deep breath but with no need. Dimedon was much more agile in the water making the trip out the cave in less than twenty seconds. Vance look up, the lake was much deeper than it appeared.

Back on the surface

"Ok we have to go look for him its getting late." Maddy said with Sootoo barking in agreement.

"Well… alright, he may have gotten himself into some trouble knowing him." Julie responded. Their plans of search were made short by the large Dimedon and its rider bursting out of the water.

"Vance!" Both the girls shouted and ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" Maddy asked beating Julie to the question.

"What is that?" Julie asked switching questions and pulling out her pokedex.

"Dimedon the sail pokemon, long extinct they were agile in the water but very sluggish on land due to its webbed feet." The pokedex finished.

"Yeah I'm alright and this is Dimedon." Vance replied. Sootoo barked happy to see his trainer. "I missed you too buddy. Dimedon saw this and shrank back feeling a bit like an outcast when Vance put his hand on its head. "Dimedon these are my friends, and from now on they're your friends too."

"Don!" it growled.

"So where have you been?" Maddy asked worried. Vance thought for a moment.

"Just playing with my new friend." He answered. Back in the cave unbeknownst to everyone Dimedon had made one final carving. It showed Dimedon in between two stick figures. On the left was the Dimedons' first friend holding his throwing stick and on the right was Vance who would be Dimedon's new friend from now on.

**Oh so sweet. No really I kinda got sad lol. Well so now Vance has one of the two new prehistoric pokemon im going to make, in case you were wondering it's in its' first stage although as a twist both these new pokemon may I repeat MAY evolve twice. So now everyone has two pokemon, equality yay.**


	7. Turning over a new leaf

**Last chapter Vance caught a Dimedon. With everyone having two pokemon I thought it would be alright for them to finally reach Greenleaf City.**

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

"We're here!" Maddy exclaimed pointing towards the buildings in the distance. It was a quiet city with lots of urban houses and buildings. Most noticeably was the abundance of healthy trees that grew around houses and buildings like weeds, only the streets were tree free. Behind Greenleaf City was the Forever Forest, a large forest that separated Greenleaf City with the other cities to the north.

"Wow, this place sure is full of trees." Vance stated obviously.

"It wouldn't hurt to cut a few down." Julie added. The three walked to the middle of town where the Greenleaf City Gym stood, only it was more like a tree house as the main building was built into the canopy of a large tree.

"Time to win me my first badge!" Vance said confidently.

"What makes you think you're going first?" Julie asked.

"I did, I let you pick the first pokemon so I should get first crack at the gym leader." Vance answered quickly.

"Actually Maddy picked the first pokemon. And besides what happened to ladies first?" Julie fired back. The two gave a common questionable look to each other when Maddy broke the tension.

"It looks like neither of you are going first." Maddy said already at the front door.

"What!?" They both ran to the door where Maddy read a small sign posted on it aloud.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but due to issues in the Forever Woods the gym is temporarily closed. Signed, Hector Gym Leader." Maddy finished.

"That's impossible!" Julie shouted as she began trying to pry the doors open with no success.

"Oh well, maybe we can go to the Pokemon Center and figure out what's going on." Vance suggested. Julie gave up and the trio walked to the pokemon center made completely out of wood. Upon entering was a chaotic mess of scrambling Chanseys tending to injured trainers' pokemon as a single Nurse Joy directed the frenzy from behind the counter.

"Get those pokemon to the emergency room stat! Chansey have all incoming trainers redirected to the guest rooms." Nurse Joy shouted over the clamoring.

"Nurse Joy what's going on?" Vance asked approaching her.

"It's awful lately there have been numerous wild pokemon attacks in the Forever Forest." Nurse Joy responded.

"That's terrible." Maddy added.

"Why are the pokemon attacking?" Vance asked.

"No one knows, something has suddenly made the pokemon very protective of the forest and they aren't allowing anyone in." Nurse Joy responded.

"Nurse Joy!" Came a voice running up to them, the voice belonged to a teenage girl holding an injured grass type pokemon. She was followed by four more kids all holding injured pokemon.

"Kirby what happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hector and his top students went into the forest to try and calm the pokemon, but they attacked us instead. Now Hector and two trainers are stuck in the woods!" The girl known as Kirby said in a hurry.

"Oh no if Hector can't calm them down then who can?" Nurse Joy looked grieved by the situation.

"We can!" Vance said.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Vance and these are my friends Julie and Maddy." Vance said.

"Hi." Both girls responded.

"We came to challenge Hector to a gym battle, and then we found out what was going on." Vance explained.

"And not to be a sour grape, but our pokemon should really rest for the battle, so I don't know if we can help you." Julie said trying to weasel her way out of helping. Vance pulled her aside out of ear range.

"Julie, Hector is the gym leader, if he's trapped in the forest how will we ever get our badges?" Vance asked. Julie thought it over momentarily.

"On second thought, Vance is right we have to find out what's wrong." Julie announced.

"Thank you any help would be most appreciated." Kirby said.

"So where do we start?" Vance asked. Kirby led them to the entrance to the forest, it was a thin dirt road that was surrounded by trees. As they approached the entrance a group of Manti, Mantirion and Aplets jumped out from the bushes and trees.

"Whoa! Manti, Mantirion and Aplets." Vance said as he and Julie pulled out their pokedexs' and pointed to different targets.

"Mantirion the ogre mantis pokemon and the evolved form of Manti, normally found deep in forests and caves Mantirion grab hold of prey with their large pincers and carry them into their mound to be shared by the rest of the colony." Vance's pokedex finished.

"Aplet the ripe apple pokemon often mistaken for apples Aplets release a fragrance that detours people and pokemon from eating them." Julie's pokedex finished.

"They look pretty mad." Maddy said fearfully and for good reason. The group of pokemon stood growling at the humans.

"Please, what's wrong let us help you?" Kirby pleaded.

"Tirion!" A Mantirion shouted and raised its two large curved pincers. The others took similar threatening poses.

"At least let us go inside and get our friends." Vance said. The Mantirion stared at Vance with its large compound eyes.

"Man!" the Mantirion shouted and attacked with the other pokemon joining. They were about to strike when a large strike of dazzling electricity stopped them cold. The pokemon retreated into the forest. Vance looked over to see a young boy with dark green hair, a blue button up shirt and blue pants with a large yellow and black striped cat like pokemon standing in front of him.

"Wow a Tigevolt." Maddy said pulling out her pokedex.

"Tigevolt the zap cat pokemon, extremely powerful and fast Tigevolts have few natural enemies in the wild." Maddy's pokedex finished.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked approaching them.

"We are now, thanks to you." Maddy replied sheepishly.

"Thanks for the save, who are you?" Julie asked.

"My name is Tony, I'm here to register as a Foreen Region coordinator." The boy replied.

"Wow you're a coordinator?" Maddy asked surprised.

"Like we need more of those." Julie said under her breath.

"Hi my name is Vance and these are my friends Julie and Maddy, and this is Kirby." Vance introduced the group.

"Yes, but it seems there is something very odd happening here. I want to find out the source of these problems so that I may continue on my way." Tony replied.

"Hi my name is Vance and these are my friends Julie and Maddy, and this is Kirby. We're trying to figure out what's going on as too" Vance said.

"Well if you wouldn't mind would it be alright if I tagged along with you, surely there is strength in numbers." Tony replied with a slight English accent.

"Sure, anyone willing to help is welcomed to." Kirby replied. The group of four set off into the woods, the sky long covered by canopy leaving the forest eerily gloomy. It wasn't long until they came across two trainers lying on the ground covered in hardened cocoons. "Sean, Kevin!" Kirby raced over and tilted one over so that the face was pointing upwards. "Sean wake up! What happened?"

"Grass pokemon used sleeping powder, then bug pokemon wrapped us in these cocoons, they took Hector." Sean managed to spit out.

"This is creepy." Maddy said scooting closer to Tony.

"Quite." Tony added.

"We'll get you out don't worry." Vance said pulling out Sootoo's pokeball. In a white flash of light Sootoo stood next to the cocoon tail wagging. "Sootoo I need you to carefully burn the cocoons."

"Arf!" Sootoo replied and fired a quick volley of embers into the two cocoons causing them to catch on fire and leaving the two smoldering trainers lying on the ground. Vance held a thin smile trying not to seem disappointed with his failed 'carefully' plan to burn them out.

"Nice." Julie said sarcastically. Kirby brushed the soot off of them and helped Sean to his feet. Maddy and Tony supported Kevin.

"Where is Hector?" Vance asked.

"The pokemon took him, that way." Kevin said pointing off to a dark part of the woods.

"You guys should take them back to the pokemon center, Julie and I can handle this." Vance said reassuringly.

"Not to be a nuisance, but I firmly believe that I should go. Julie can help Maddy take Kevin back and we will look for Hector." Tony said.

"Fine with me." Julie said taking Tony's position under Kevin's right arm.

"Right, now we best be off if we're ever going to find this chap." Tony replied.

"Be careful." Maddy said.

"We will." Vance and Tony said in unison and headed off, deeper into the darkening forest.

**Tony will be a frequent character later in the story. If descriptions are lacking for pokemon I'll be sure to add more details in future chapters. Once again please respond it helps to know whether my ideas are on track or not.**


	8. Turning over a new leaf continued

**Last chapter the trio wound up helping their new friend Kirby find the Greenleaf City Gym Leader Hector in the Forever Woods. Vance along with coordinator Tony, have gone off on their own, in search of the reason, behind these strange attacks.**

**_Re-Read ch.1_**

Vance looked over his shoulder every minute or so, the feeling of being watched was everywhere. Tony seemed much calmer walking beside Vance.

"So where are you from?" Vance said breaking the ice.

"Poloro Town, it's a small community on the east side of the continent." Tony replied.

"Must be cold over there."

"A little, but the cold never usually bothered me." Tony's response made Vance think of Julie. They'd left the others about twenty minutes ago and were sticking to the trail as they tried to peer through the thick brush that lined both sides. Just then a rustle from the bushes made both of them stop. They got ready as the creature burst through the bushes.

"Aplet." The tiny pokemon cooed.

"It's just an Aplet." Vance pointed out. The small pokemon growled angrily at them for a reason not yet discovered.

"I don't think it wants to play." Tony laughed. The Aplet grew angry and attacked Tony with an aerial tackle. The attack was simple enough to dodge as Tony side stepped causing the Aplet missed its target and fly into a hole in a tree. The tiny pokemon wiggled furiously trying to get free but it was useless. Tony seemed unfazed and started to walk away when Vance stopped him.

"Wait, we just can't leave him like that." Vance sympathized.

"Why not, the thing just tried to attack me and you want to help it out?" Tony said not having the same sympathy Vance shared.

"Nonetheless it's still a pokemon and I'm sure it only attacked us because of what's going on with all the other pokemon in the forest."

"Fine, but if it attacks me I'm not hesitating to have Tigevolt send a few thousand volts of electricity its' way." Vance nodded and approached the still squirming pokemon.

"Aplet I'm going to help you just sit tight." Vance grabbed the pokemon's small body and yanked it out with much greater ease than expected. Vance fell backwards with the small creature sitting confused on his stomach. "Hey there Aplet, are you alright?"

"Let!" The Aplet cooed and rubbed its single leaf against Vance's cheek.

"I think it likes you." Tony remarked at the suddenly happy Aplet. Vance got back to his feet and stared down at the still happy pokemon.

"Hey I got an idea." Vance said to Tony. "Aplet, have you seen another person around the woods? He might have been taken by some of your friends."

"Plet, plet applet." The tiny pokemon barked as it ushered the two humans to follow.

"Can we trust it?" Tony asked.

"I think so, it seems grateful for me saving it." Vance and Tony followed Aplet off the trail into the woods. After a while of walking they came to a large opening with a single tree standing in the middle, under the bushy tree was Hector kneeling beside a large pokemon. "There he is!" Vance said aloud as him and Tony raced into the field. They were cut off by a swarm of bug and plant pokemon separating them from the tree. Aplet rushed forward and began conversing with a large Mantirion.

"Let let aplet plet." It reasoned trying to call off the surrounding pokemon. The Mantirion replied in a long series of hisses causing the pokemon to agree to whatever it had just said.

"What's going on here?" Hector asked approaching the circle but was cut off by a group of Manti.

"Hector, my name is Vance and this is Tony." Vance introduced calmly despite the current situation. "We've come to rescue you."

"I thank you for the attempt, but it seems we're a bit unmatched. Besides I can't leave until the forest elder gets better." Hector responded.

"Forest elder?" Tony asked. Both looked over the horde of bug and grass pokemon at the creature beneath the shade of the tree. Its breath was shallow and it looked feverish. Vance pulled out his pokedex for more information.

"Oasios the mirage pokemon, extremely rare Oasios are known to give weary travelers a drink from a sweet nectar that grows in the small ferns on its' back." The pokedex finished.

"An Oasios…" Tony gasped. It was about twenty feet long as most of it's' body was a sandy color save for the lush green ferns growing on its back. Vance assumed on all fours it was at least ten or twelve feet high.

"What's wrong with it?" Tony asked.

"It's running a high fever and needs immediate medical attention." Hector responded. "Let them through, they won't hurt your friend I promise." Hector pleaded with the forest pokemon. With a hint of remorse the pokemon separated the gap and let Vance and Tony stand beside Hector, as they looked down at the trembling behemoth.

"Why are they attacking everyone?" Vance asked referring to the forest pokemon.

"They think we're here to hurt their friend, this Oasios is well known by our town and hordes of trainers had all come to try and capture it at one point or another. The forest pokemon look to Oasios for guidance and for it's' extremely nutritious juice, so they've marked humans as someone who'd hurt their leader." Hector explained with a heavy voice.

"That's awful." Vance commented.

"I'd probably try to catch it myself if I had known it was here." Tony added.

"What? These pokemon rely on him for health and peace and you would take him?" Vance asked shocked.

"It's not that I don't care for the wild pokemon, it's just having a rare pokemon like that on my team would go a long way to helping me win contests." Tony defended, Vance still didn't like it but he didn't say anything else on the subject.

"So what are we going to do?" Vance asked.

"If we could persuade the pokemon to let us take Oasios to the pokemon center then I'm sure Nurse Joy could treat it properly." Hector answered.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Tony asked.

"I have an idea." Vance put in. "Forest pokemon I challenge you to a battle!" Vance said aloud to the accumulated group of bugs and plants. "I'll face your strongest opponent in a one on one battle."

"Vance!?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Trust me." Vance whispered back. "If you win we'll leave and never return to your forest, but if I win we take your friend to the pokemon center where our friends can help him." Vance awaited a response from the pokemon in sheer anticipation. Aplet had been silent for a while now yet it stick close to Vance.

"Mantir!" bellowed a large Mantirion that stepped forward from the crowd. Vance assumed the speech had worked and this Mantirion was the strongest out of them. Vance reached back and pulled out a pokeball.

"I choose you Sootoo!" In the white flash of light emerged Sootoo, ready to battle. Tony doubted that this kid could actually win, however Hector stood amazed at his courage and belief in his pokemon. The Mantirion attacked first charging with a glowing pincer.

Sootoo quickly dodged, easily avoiding the Metal Claw. "Sootoo fight back with Ember!" Sootoo opened his mouth and out shot the red and orange balls of fire that scored a direct hit. Mantiorion quickly recovered and separated the protective shell on its back revealing a pair of bug wings.

Mantirion took to the skies and swooped over Sootoo kicking dirt in the tiny dogs' face. It swooped around, firing small glowing needles from its mouth that hit Sootoo in the back.

"Watch out for that Pin Missile!" Hector said from the sidelines.

"In the air Mantirion had the advantage, but on the ground…" Vance's thoughts trailed off as he thought up his new strategy. "Sootoo dodge with Agility!" the dog acknowledged and began zipping around the field as a thin white trail followed it. Mantirion's attacks repeatedly missed and began to grow angry at its low accuracy. In a stunt move it momentarily hovered off the ground in a steady position, this was Vance's chance.

"Sootoo now use Quick Attack!" Sootoo charged for the large pokemon and clipped its' wings causing Mantirion to fall the five feet where it had hovered. Mantirion got into a rage and charged Sootoo, twin pincers ready to crush its' tiny dog adversary.

Sootoo grew a look in its eyes, a small flame bellowed inside it. Vance could somehow feel the growing power, he didn't know how but he knew what was happening.

"Sootoo use Flame Thrower!" Sootoo opened its small mouth to unleash a magnificent blast of red, yellow, and orange flames that completely engulfed its opponent. The flames died away and all that was left was the blackened form of Mantirion that fell to the ground with a large thump.

"We won!" Vance shouted.

"Arf!" Sootoo added to the joyous achievement. Tony stood a bit amazed of how the David vs. Goliath battle had gone although he was rooting for Vance. Aplet also seemed happy with the outcome as it danced around Sootoo. Hector held a single smile, not at all shocked in any way about the results.

"Great job Vance." Hector said approaching him.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Sootoo." Vance said stroking the small pokemon. Mantirion got to its four legs and stared at Vance who gave the look right back. Finally it barked an order and several Milliflares got under Oasios and with a mighty heave lifted the sick pokemon. "Milliflares." Vance stated opening his pokedex.

"Milliflare the million legs pokemon and the evolved form of Centimber, Milliflare have enough legs to lose one a day for their entire lives and still be mobile. Milliflare also have a vicious bite that is extremely painful." The pokedex finished.

"Are you going to help us?" Vance asked surprised.

"Man." Mantirion replied with a nod. They didn't waste any time, Vance, Tony, and Hector led the pack of forest pokemon, closely followed by the carried Oasios. They finally reached the edge of the woods where all the forest pokemon save for Oasios, its Milliflare carriers, and the Mantirion Vance had battle, stopped at the forests' edge. Vance rushed into the pokemon center noticing most the chaos had stopped as Nurse Joy quickly spotted the unusual mob.

"What's going on?" She asked quickly approaching them.

"This Oasios has a fever; we need to help it right away." Hector explained.

"Right, Chansey prep the large room for immediate care." Nurse Joy instructed a Chansey that happily acknowledged. Even with most of the people gone, the few remaining awed at the large pokemon and its small escort.

"Vance!" Came the all too familiar voice that was Julie. Vance turned to see Julie, followed by Maddy, then Kirby.

"Vance, Tony you're alright." Maddy said as she approached them.

"Hector, I'm glad you're alright as well." Kirby said.

"I have these two boys to thank for that." Hector responded.

"Thank you, I'm glad you were able to find him." Kirby added. Vance nodded at the comment. He turned to see Mantirion and Aplet standing at the door, they all waited for an hour or so before Nurse Joy finally emerged from the emergency room.

"I'm happy to announce that Oasios will make a full recovery." She said with a smile. Everyone let go a relieved sigh including Mantirion and Aplet.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Hector said.

"It was not a problem at all, besides it is my job." Nurse Joy responded. It was late now as the sun began its' ritual rest.

The group of six humans faced the pokemon they had helped despite the danger facing them. The Oasios stood tallest out of everyone as the Aplet stood to its' left with Mantirion on its' right.

"Oaaa." Oasios thanked in a bellowing voice. Vance stood proudly at what he had accomplished. As the sun slowly dipped towards the horizon the pokemon followed Oasios back into the forest.

"That was sure a rough day." Hector said aloud.

"Hey Hector; I was wondering if maybe I could battle you tomorrow?" Vance asked.

"Don't forget me." Julie put in. Hector chuckled.

"I'd be glad to battle you tomorrow. As for now get some rest, we've all had a long day." Hector said with a sigh. The kids nodded and went to their room inside the pokemon center. Vance didn't know what had kept him going for so long, but he was finally glad to get some much deserved sleep.

**There's ch.8. plz review and if the types are staring to confuse people I understand. I'll add a quick summary in one of the next chapters about all previously mentioned pokemon types and evolutions.**


	9. Early Greetings

**Vance along with coordinator Tony managed to find the Greenleaf City Gym Leader, Hector, tending to a sick Oasios. Once Vance successfully beat a Mantirion with Sootoo, who also learned Flamethrower, Oasios was taken to the pokemon center and cured. Now Hector has agreed to battle both Vance and Julie for the first Foreen Region badge. **

The morning after had been pretty uneventful. Vance as usual, even with his adventure the day before, woke first and quietly tip toed outside to get some breakfast. After Sootoo and Dimedon finally finished eating he looked at the clock, 10:12 am. He decided to go to a waffle house he passed by on his way to the gym.

"Good morning Vance." Came Maddy from behind him, already dressed.

"Good morning." Vance replied. "I was going to try a waffle house I saw on our way to the gym, want to join me?" He asked.

"Sure. What about Julie?" Maddy asked cautiously.

"Knowing her it'll be at least another hour or two before she wakes up, besides we really haven't had a chance to get to know each other." Vance replied.

"Well alright then." With that the pair headed off down the street. The waffle house was crowded, not nearly enough to only have one or two spots left, but enough so that it appeared to be a very popular place. They were seated within minutes and the short conversations of other people around them made Vance blush a bit.

"Did you hear that Hector was saved by two kids?" asked one.

"I heard one was so strong he beat back an entire swarm of Mantirion with only his Sootoo." Said another. Vance lost himself in his thoughts until Maddy snapped him out of it.

"Vance?"

"Hm… What?" He asked unsure of the question.

"I said do you know what you're going to order?" Maddy repeated herself in a calm tone.

"Oh… uh…" Vance quickly scanned the menu not wanting to make Maddy wait for him longer than needed. "I think I'll try the Strawberry Waffles." He finally said. The waiter came back and took their orders, pancakes with eggs for Maddy and Strawberry Waffles for Vance. Vance took the waiting of their food as a time to get to better know Maddy.

"So Professor Hull is your uncle?"

"Yep, he usually visits us on the islands though, mainly to search the catacombs of caves underneath the volcanoes."

"Do you have any friends on the island?"

"A few good ones, I've never been too good at meeting new people." She replied. The waiter came back with Maddy and Vance's tea. She took a sip and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why do you like coordinating?"

"Does it matter?" Maddy asked back playfully.

"Just wondering." Vance replied.

"When I was six I went out to the cliffs to watch the sun set behind the sea. When I got there someone was training on the beach below. He had beautiful pokemon that I'd never seen before."

Maddy flashed back to that day four years ago. She peered over the edge to the beach where a trainer stood, his frame darkened by the dusk. He pulled out two pokeballs and summoned a large crocodile like pokemon with a blue body and a beautiful snake like pokemon with the lower half of its body covered by blue and red scales. He gave out commands of simple attacks, but they were anything but that. Both used Water Gun but rather than shoot forward the water swirled and turned seeming to dance with a melody of its own. Swift along with Ice Beam made dazzling fireworks of blue and yellow sparks. The entire show lasted only minutes, but it left a lasting impression on Maddy of how pokemon should be raised.

"And that's the story." Maddy finished.

"Did you ever find out who the man was?" Vance asked intrigued.

"No, and I never got a good look at him. Let's change topics, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you know about me, now I want to know about you." Maddy replied.

"Fair enough." Vance said as their food arrived. Julie woke around 10:54 am, a personal best for her. She looked around to see both Vance and Maddy already gone.

"Just like him." She said brushing the sleep out of her eyes. She got dressed and went to the lobby to feed her pokemon. She spotted Nurse Joy and walked over to her. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy?"

"How may I help you?" She replied in the same cheery voice as always.

"I was wondering if you happened to know where my friends Vance and Maddy went." Julie responded.

"I overheard them talking about Denny's Waffle House, they only left about half an hour ago so you might be able to join them if you hurry." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright thanks." Julie said and recalled her pokemon already finished with their breakfasts. Julie walked to the address given to her by Nurse Joy. She walked a bit faster than usual, not wanting Vance to hog all the food as usual. She came up to the door but stopped, peering through the glass she saw Vance reenacting his infamous 'I saved Julie from a group of Manti' scene to Maddy. Maddy covered her mouth to contain her laughter. Although hard, Julie managed to listen to their ongoing conversation from where she peered through. Vance sat down obviously finished with his reenactment as Maddy started to finally quell her laughter. Julie would get back at Vance later for telling this story.

*Inside the waffle house

"You really just ran up to them waving your arms and they ran away?" Maddy asked her laughter switched for amazement.

"Yep." Vance simply stated.

"Wow that's a great story, especially since I didn't think anything really scared Julie." Maddy said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Why would you think that?" Vance asked.

"Well, Julie seems like the kind of girl who takes command of every little thing. You have to admit she's a bit bossy at times." Julie blushed with anger.

"Well at times yes, but she's a good friend and is very considerate." Vance retorted.

"Ok, name one thing she's done recently that was thoughtful."

"Well there was this time where she… when she…"

"Yes?"

"Well, she waited for us to come out of the forest didn't she?" Vance said now a bit hurt at the thought of a Julie who didn't care for him in the least bit. Julie's anger grew at how Vance couldn't even think of a single time she had helped out other than that. She began to think of an event herself but came up short. In truth she couldn't even really think of a time where she had done something helpful or nice without Vance.

"She did, that's true." Maddy said responding to Vance's half question half statement. "In fact she seemed really worried about you in particular, when we got back to the pokemon center all she could do was watch the door, hoping you'd come back. Are you two…?" Vance cut her off mid sentence, not wanting to stray into that subject.

"Excuse me!?" He asked aloud. Even Julie outside blushed a bit from the partial question.

"Well you two have been friends for a while and you seem really close with each other." Maddy said flatly, just speaking her mind. Vance gulped hard saying the words he always said to someone when they started this subject.

"Julie and I are just friends." Vance said plainly.

"If that's so then how would she feel if you started dating someone?" Julie nearly fell backwards from the comment as did Vance.

"I don't know! What kind of question is that!?" Vance retorted.

"Ok, then how would you feel if Julie started dating someone else?" Julie now pressed her ear against the door to better hear this new question. Vance was taken back he had never practiced how to answer this question.

"Well, I guess I would be happy for her. As I said we are just friends, it's not like we can only date each other. Not that we would!" Vance quickly added. Julie didn't know why but she was hurt by the answer. Unlike Vance she never pondered if they would ever date or 'go out.' Still, Vance was kind of nerdy, but very sweet and always there for her. Julie felt something growing below her stomach, a saddening feeling, like she'd been betrayed. She lost her appetite and walked back to the pokemon center.

"Ok then." Maddy said finishing the last of her pancakes.

"That's it?" Vance asked.

"Yep, you got to know me and I got to know you. Isn't that why we came here in the first place?" Maddy responded.

"Yeah, I guess." Vance said. The waiter came and handed them the bill. Vance now did fall backwards. "We don't have that kind of money!" Vance wished Julie was here, she was always loaded.

"This is a very fickle predicament then." The waiter said.

"David, put it on my tab." A voice at the door came. They turned to see Kirby approaching them.

"No problem, thank you Kirby." The waiter said before leaving.

"Hey Kirby." Vance said.

"Kirby hi!" Maddy said more happily.

"Vance do you know what time it is?" Kirby asked. Vance peered at his Poketech's time setting to see it was already 11:30!

"My match started half an hour ago!" Vance said in disbelief.

"Don't worry; Hector is waiting for you and Julie to arrive so that you can battle. By the way where is she?" Kirby asked.

"Julie!" Vance said and ran out the door to the pokemon center, leaving Maddy with Kirby in the café.

"Is he always like this?" Kirby asked.

"Don't ask me, I've only known him a few days." Maddy responded. Vance arrived at the pokemon center out of breath to see Julie reading a magazine in the front lobby.

"Julie!" Vance said out of breath.

"Vance, what are you doing here?" Julie asked wondering if he'd somehow seen her at the waffle house.

"Our match started half an hour ago, c'mon Hector is waiting." Vance said. Julie looked at her Poketech, shocked as well to see the time fly.

"Oh man, we got to get there quick!" Julie said forgetting the waffle house conversation momentarily. They both ran down the street again passing the waffle house and finally approaching the tree house gym where Hector stood with Kirby and Maddy.

**Setting up for the next chapter, I'll try my best to get things like openers out of the way in a separate chapter before major battles and events. Remember all three are going to be busy people with Vance and Julie battling and Maddy coordinating. And if you were wondering the pokemon described in Maddy's flashback were Milotic and Feraligatr.**


	10. Vance's Green battle

**Last chapter Vance and Maddy had an early breakfast while getting to know each other better. In the process both Vance and Julie lost track of time for their gym battle. After Kirby managed to find them, all four of them were in the gym as Vance stood ready against Hector.**

Vance had asked Julie whether she wanted to go first, but Julie seemed preoccupied with deep thinking and declined the offer. So now Vance stood ready and admit ably, a bit scared this being his first of many gym battles to come. Kirby stood to the side acting as the judge.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle. Only the challenger may switch pokemon out. There is no time limit, let the battle begin!" Kirby announced.

"Ok Vance just because you saved me doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Hector said pulling out a pokeball. "Go Venuvine!"

"I wouldn't either." Vance retorted. "Go Sootoo!" Both pokemon appeared at the same time. Sootoo stood ready while the small plant pokemon almost seemed oblivious to the battle already starting. Its head was a cylinder while the rest of its body was covered in thorny vines.

"A Venuvine cool." Maddy said pulling out her pokedex.

"Venuvine, the venustrap pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Carnivine, Venuvine often sway so that enemies and prey alike underestimate its powerful attacks." The pokedex finished.

"Vance, watch out!" Maddy yelled. "It's only pretending to be harmless."

"Right thanks." Vance responded giving her a thumb up. Julie watched the battle but kept going over the conversation she overheard them saying.

"This is crazy I don't even like him!" Julie thought to herself.

"Sootoo!" Julie snapped out of her day dream and focused more intensely on the battle. Venuvine continued to sway while Sootoo prepared for another attack.

"Venuvine Bullet Seed!" Venuvine opened its' cylindrical mouth and shot out glowing green projectiles. Sootoo took little damage being a fire type.

"Sootoo use Flamethrower!" Sootoo launched a blazing stream of fire towards Venuvine.

"Dodge!" Venuvine narrowly missed the attack and began charging towards Sootoo. "Now use Bite!" Venuvine bit Sootoo in the leg and quickly let go to scurry back across the field.

"Sootoo are you alright?" Vance asked.

"Arf!" The pokemon responded. The cylindrical bite wound on its' leg was clear evidence that Hector had rigorously trained his pokemon.

"Sootoo try a Quick Attack!" Sootoo began moving but a single step on its' bit leg made it collapse. "Sootoo!?"

"What's wrong?" Julie asked worriedly. Maddy flipped open her pokedex again and looked up Venuvine.

"Venuvine use a powerful stunning agent in their bite to help them take down larger prey." The pokedex answered.

"You just experienced Venuvine's power, disable bite." Hector explained. "When Venuvine successfully latches onto an enemy with its teeth, powerful paralyzing salvia is injected into the opponents' body."

"Sootoo, can you get up?" Sootoo got to his feet, yet the front right one that had been bitten seemed to go limp. "Sootoo you can do this we just have to strategize." Vance said reassuringly.

"I admire your confidence, but you need more than that to beat me. Venuvine use Bind!" Venuvine quickly charged and wrapped around Sootoo before Vance could respond.

"Sootoo try to get free!" It was in vain, Sootoo squirmed and wiggled, yet the powerful bind still slowly crushed Sootoo. "What am I going to do?" Vance said under his breath.

"Vance!" Vance looked up towards Julie.

"Remember Sootoo is stuck but so is Venuvine!" Julie said. Vance didn't know what she was talking about.

"Venuvine Bite again!" Hector commanded. While in the bind Venuvine bit Sootoo two more times, on his left front leg and left shoulder. Sootoo began feeling his front body go limp.

"What did she mean?" Vance thought desperately while thinking of a way to free Sootoo, when it hit him. Venuvine had Sootoo in a bind, which meant that it couldn't escape either. "Sootoo quick use a Flamethrower and give it everything you got!" Vance yelled out. Sootoo met Venuvine face to face all the little plant could do was tear at the growing red and orange glow in Sootoo's mouth before it was consumed by the flames.

"Venuvine!" Hector yelled. When the fire settled Venuvine lay on the ground, charred black with the signature swirl eyes of a fainted pokemon.

"Venuvine is unable to battle the first round goes to the challenger!" Kirby announced.

"Great job Sootoo!" Vance said. Sootoo gave a happy bark although it was laying on the ground, not too tired, just semi paralyzed from the multiple bites.

"You did a great job Venuvine, take a long rest." Hector said returning Venuvine to its pokeball. "I have to give it to you Vance that was some quick thinking."

"I had some help." Vance said shooting a smile to Julie who gave one back.

"Still you're going to need all your strength to beat my strongest pokemon. Go Gloom!" In a flash of white appeared a stubby purple pokemon that drooled out the side of its mouth. On top of its' head was an odd flower that four different long leaves in different directions.

"Oh it stinks!" Julie said from the audience while pulling out her pokedex.

"Gloom the weed pokemon, it secretes a foul smelling drool that can be smelled up to a mile away." The pokedex finished.

And it was true everyone in the gym covered their noses except for Hector who stood unfazed by the smell.

"Vance, Sootoo is too weak to keep on battling." Julie said from the audience. Sootoo tried standing to prove Julie wrong yet collapsed instead.

"Sootoo, Julie is right. Take a break buddy." Vance said. Sootoo regrettably gave in and nodded. Vance returned Sootoo to its' pokeball and took out Dimedon's.

"Is that such a good thing?" Maddy asked. "Vance hasn't even used Dimedon in a battle yet and there's also the type disadvantage." Vance took that to mind, but he believed in Dimedon and that was enough.

"Go Dimedon!" The large reptile appeared in a white flash.

"Doooooon!" It cried.

"Wow a Dimedon, I got to admit this might be interesting." Hector said.

"The trainers have chosen their pokemon, let the second round begin!" Kirby again announced.

"Gloom start things off with Razor Leaf!"

"Gloo gloom!" Gloom cried as it spun around rapidly, throwing a series of sharpened leaves towards Dimedon. It managed to dodge one or two, but then three hit it dead in the face, causing the ancient pokemon to topple over.

"Dimedon!" Julie and Maddy said in unison.

"Dimedon are you ok?" Vance asked. Slowly Dimedon got back to its feet. "Hold on pal, I know what to do." Vance pulled out his poketech and quickly scanned Dimedon. The poketech gave a rough estimation of Dimedon's stats and abilities which showed even with a direct hit from the Razor Leaf, Dimedon hadn't lost much hp. Vance switched to the attacks and quickly scanned the list.

"Dimedon use Dig!" Vance commanded. Dimedon tore open the ground and in seconds burrowed underneath the gym. Gloom looked around, trying to spot an underground target. The ground below Gloom buckled and out popped Dimedon whose attack sent the grass pokemon flying.

"Wow that was some Dig." Maddy said in awe. Vance kept his composure putting all his focus into the battle.

"Gloom, can you get up?" Hector asked. Gloom replied weakly but got to its feet, freshly scratched. "Gloom lets say we even the field? Use, Mega Drain!" Gloom sent a strange glow of greenish energy towards Dimedon.

"Dimedon dodge quick!" Vance commanded, but Dimedon wasn't built for land, yet. The glow hit and Dimedon's energy began to transfer into Gloom. "Dimedon break free!" Vance remembered something that might help. "Dimedon use Water Pulse!"

"Don!" Dimedon yelled as it created a ball of water and slammed it into the ground, breaking the Mega Drain and sending a tidal wave towards Gloom. It hit but did little damage since it was a grass type.

"_And now it's over for you_" Hector said in a singing voice. "Gloom use Solarbeam!" Hector commanded in his normal voice. Gloom began collecting sunlight into the flower on its head.

"Vance tell Dimedon to dodge!" Julie cried out. Vance knew however that Dimedon was too slow to dodge the attack. The beam bundled and fired a white light of stored solar energy. Vance knew immediately what to do.

"Dimedon Water Pulse again!" Dimedon gave a quizzical look but did as commanded. The blue ball of water followed by the tidal wave hit the solarbeam and created a mist.

"What happened?" Maddy asked Julie, in truth she didn't know either.

"Very smart, you took the heated solar energy of Solarbeam and connected it with a water attack to create this mist." Hector said aloud.

"Yep, and now Hector it's over for you." Vance said in a strong voice. "Dimedon use Ancient Power!" Gloom looked back and forth through the fog when finally the large form of Dimedon, engulfed in the glowing attack Ancient Power, burst through the fog and scored a direct hit which sent Gloom flying. The fog cleared as soon as the attack had ended which showed the unconscious Gloom lying on the floor in front of Hector.

"Gloom is unable to battle, the winner is Vance from Bright Town." Kirby announced.

"We won!" Vance shouted as he ran up and gave Dimedon a hug around its neck.

"Don dimedon don." It happily replied.

"Congratulations Vance that was a great battle." Hector said approaching him.

"Thanks, your pokemon are really strong." Vance commented. Maddy and Julie both approached him.

"Good job Vance." Julie said.

"Vance that was amazing!" Maddy said with much more enthusiasm. "To think I didn't like battling, Sootoo and Dimedon are a winning combination!" She was almost jumping for joy even though she was just a spectator.

"Thanks, so Julie I guess you're up next." Vance said.

"If it's alright with you can we reschedule to tomorrow? My pokemon are pretty wiped." Hector said before Julie could respond.

"Sure." Julie responded.

"So Vance, in honor of your first gym victory let me present to you the Leaf Badge." Hector help out a small pin shaped like an oak leaf to Vance.

"Thanks Hector." Vance said taking the badge. "Alright, I've got a Leaf Badge!" Vance proclaimed holing the badge up high. He was sure Julie was going to comment on his battle, yet she remained oddly quiet. Vance thought she was just getting psyched for her next battle and cast the thought aside. Tomorrow both he and Julie could talk easier once they each had a badge.

**I think it was a bit long, but then again it's what you think. So please keep reviewing. If you have any comments about the battling please don't be shy no matter how insignificant or odd a question it may be. **


	11. Julie's Green battle

**Last chapter Vance successfully defeated Hector, earning himself the first Foreen Region Gym Badge the Leaf Badge. Now it's Julies' turn to face Hector will she join Vance in the winners' circle? Or fall victim to Hectors' Grass pokemon?**

Julie stood in the same spot Vance had the day before. Hector stood stock still, ready to face another challenger after a days rest.

"You can do this Julie!" Vance yelled from the sidelines. Julie nodded, but in truth she didn't know whether she could win or not. The breakfast talk had been mostly forgotten, but a key phrase still bothered her. When Maddy asked how Vance would feel if she dated someone, Vance said he'd be happy for her.

"Would he really?" Julie thought to herself.

"Challenger, are you ready?" Julie looked up to see everyone waiting on her. Hector had chosen an Aplet as his first pokemon and apart from the slight smell, it looked healthy and ready to battle. Maddy made her usual response upon seeing any small creature.

"It's so cute!"

"Right, sorry." Julie said embarrassed and called out her Puffen.

"The battle between leader of the Greenleaf City Gym Hector and Julie of Bright Town will now commence. Battle begin!" Kirby announced as judge again. Hector immediately started on the offensive.

"Aplet, Razor Leaf!" Aplet spun rapidly unleashing a volley of razor leaves. Puffen was quick to dodge, even without Julie's commands.

"Julie, get focused!" Vance yelled out.

"Right," Julie said snapping out of her thoughts. "Puffen Bubble!" The razor leaves ended and Puffen took the offensive firing stream of bubbles towards Aplet which scored a direct hit. Aplet quickly got up, unfazed being a grass type.

"Water types aren't the best choice against grass types you know." Hector said mockingly. Julie became a bit enraged and focused even harder in the battle, exactly what Hector wanted her to do.

"Puffen use Tackle!" Puffen began charging.

"Aplet Sleep Powder!" Aplet dodged the tackle by jumping in the air, then shook showering Puffen in a light blue dust. Puffen strode to stay awake, constantly swaying in an attempt to shake off the drowsiness.

"C'mon Puffen, snap out of it!" Julie begged.

"Aplet now use Bullet Seed!" Aplet landed and fired a series of exploding green pellets which hit Puffen with great accuracy. The drowse pokemon collapsed from the barrage.

"Puffen!" Julie cried out. The small bird pokemon slowly regained its' footing and stood weary against the still fresh Aplet. "I don't know if I can win, maybe I can't be like Vance." Julie said to herself.

"Julie!" She looked up to see Vance with a serious face, one that showed great compassion. "Don't think like that, you can do this! Just believe in yourself and in your pokemon." Julie was a bit shocked he had heard what she had said, but she quickly nodded with renewed strength and determination.

"Right, Puffen we can so this." Julie said. "We just gotta believe."

"Puff!" Puffen peeped back.

"While I do admire your compassion, this is a gym battle." Hector started. "As I said with Vance I will say to you, be ready because I'm not going to go easy on anyone!" his words once again did what they were supposed to do and further enticed Julie to give it her all.

"That's fine, we need a good workout if we're gonna beat the Elite Four." Julie replied with a smirk. "Puffen use Bubble again!" Julie commanded.

"Puff?" The bird questioned.

"Trust me." Julie said.

"Fen." Puffen agreed and again fired a stream of Bubbles that again hit its' mark covering Aplet in small blinding pops of light that did little damage.

"I hope you weren't trying to impress me," Hector said. "Because if you were then maybe you should rethink this battling thing."

"Try this for impressive, Puffen Peck!" The last of the bubbles popped a second before Puffen used its' large beak peck furiously at Aplet. The tiny apple pokemon got back on its' two feet to show a growing of damage.

"Not that was impressive." Vance commented.

"I see the bubbles temporarily blinded Aplet giving Puffen time to follow up with peck." Maddy obviously added. Julie kept a serious grin, ready to battle with everything she had.

"A nice trick," Hector said. "But this isn't a magic show, Aplet Magical Leaf!" A small bunch of glowing leaves fell from the single leaf on Aplets' head. Being a never miss move Julie didn't bother to tell Puffen to dodge when the glowing leaves struck.

"Puffen!" Julie again cried. Puffen again struggled to its' feet, but something else started happening. Puffen began to be swallowed by a thin water veil, as it seemed to be gaining extra power from some undefined source. And out of nowhere it released a much stronger form of bubble into the air, almost as a demonstration of its power.

"What is that?" Maddy asked.

"That's Puffen's special ability, Torrent. When Puffen is really weak, Torrent will boost all of Puffen's water attacks dramatically." Vance explained. "And it seems it also learned Bubblebeam." Vance added.

"Bubblebeam and torrent? Now we gotta win." Julie said with again renewed hope. "Puffen full power Bubblebeam!" Puffen took a deep inhale before sending a wave of bubbles towards Aplet. The tiny pokemon took increasing damage before finally it succumbed to its injuries and fell to the ground fainted.

"Aplet!" Hector said in disbelief.

"Aplet is unable to battle, the first victory goes to the challenger!" Kirby announced.

"Good job Puffen!" Julie said as she hopped for joy.

"Puffen puff." The tiny bird said, no doubt giving itself praise ftw. Hector recalled his Aplet with a smile.

"You did great, now take a long rest." He said. "I must hand it to you, I didn't expect Puffen to learn a move and use its' power all in one battle."

"That's why you can't underestimate us." Julie said giving the V for victory sign. Puffen sensed she was becoming a bit overconfident, as did Vance and Maddy.

"Don't forget that was just his first pokemon, now you have to face his strongest one." Vance said.

"Don't worry, with Puffen on my side we can't possibly lose." Julie said triumphantly. Vance and Maddy coughed a smile to support their growing ego of a friend.

"Puffen you think you can go one more round?" Julie asked.

"Puff." The tiny pokemon nodded.

"Great, then its all to you Hector." Julie said.

"Fine by me, I think you already know my strongest pokemon, go Gloom!" The white flight of the pokeball flashed and faded revealing the still foul smelling Gloom.

"Gloo gloom." It said happy to be in a battle again to make up for its' loss the day before.

"The second battle of the Greenleaf City Gym will now commence. Trainers, begin!" Kirby announced.

"Since I attacked first last time I'll let you take the lead." Hector said with surprising confidence.

"Fine by me," Julie answered back. "Puffen use Bubblebeam one more time!" Puffen exhaled its' breath only to release a single, tiny bubble which floated over to Gloom before harmlessly popping in its' face. Julie's face deadpanned.

"I knew it," Hector said. "Gloom use Energy Ball!" Gloom wasted no time in countering with a large greenish glowing ball that slammed into Puffen, sending it flying into the far wall where it fainted.

"Puffen is unable to battle, the second round goes to Hector!" Kirby said.

"What happened?" Julie asked flatly.

"I'll tell you what happened," Hector said aloud. "You overestimated the strength left in Puffen. Instead of calling it back and letting it rest, you decided to let it keep battling." Hector said sternly.

"But I…" Julie started.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness. Don't forget that although a pokemon may want to continue battling it's also up to the trainer to know when to call it quits." Hector added. Julie looked sadder than any other time Vance had ever seen her. She calmly walked over to Puffen and gently picked it up into her arms.

"Puffen…" Julies' voice began to break. "I'm so sorry." Julie started to cry and felt ashamed that she had let it go this far. Her will to win was what got Puffen hurt, now for the first time in her life she contemplated whether she was fit to be a trainer or not. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Vance. Maddy, Hector and Kirby all stood behind him.

"Julie, it's ok." He started. She was tearing now and it wasn't helping that everyone was looking at her unveil her inner feelings. Julie looked down at Puffen who was now awake, although obviously weathered.

"Puffen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Julie said bringing the tiny pokemon closer to her.

"Julie don't worry, you didn't know." Vance said soothingly trying to cheer her up.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a trainer? What if I don't have the compassion for pokemon that everyone else has?" Julie cried. The outburst caught Vance a bit off guard, this was a rarely seen form of Julie. She was so vulnerable, so scared.

"But you do have the compassion," Julie looked into Vance's eyes. "The way you care for Puffen right now and how you'll fix yourself is what makes a trainer." Julie stopped crying as if Vance had spoken some secret code. "Not everyone gets it right the first time, what matters is that you'll show you've learned from your mistakes." Julie looked down at Puffen who gave a small smile with the rest of its energy.

"Thank you Vance." Julie said with a sincere smile. Vance merely smiled back.

"Well then, are you ready for your final battle?" Hector asked. Julie rubbed what tears were left in her eyes away.

"You better believe it." Julie said with renewed strength. Julie walked back onto her side of the field after recalling Puffen to its pokeball. Everyone took their old seats as Vance and Maddy sat in the audience while Hector stood across the field from her. And finally, there was Kirby announcer.

"Both opponents prepare for the final round!" Kirby announced. Julie took her second pokeball off her belt, the one pokemon she had feared, now liked. To a point anyway.

"Go Manti!" In the white flash of light stood Manti happily chirping as its two large eyes scanned the field.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon, let the final match begin!" With that Hector immediately went on the offensive.

"Gloom use Acid!" Gloom spit a glob of black goo at Manti.

"Manti dodge and counter with Scratch!" Manti scuttled to the left avoiding the acid and with surprising agility, ran up to Gloom and delivered a powerful scratch attack.

"Gloom use Vine Whip to toss it away!" Gloom extended two vines from its head that it used to toss the still scratching Manti back across the field. The tiny bug landed a bit rough, but got back to its feet.

"Manti are you ok?" Julie asked. Manti gave a quick hiss with a nod to signal it was still fine. "Good, lets try this," Julie said scanning Manti with her pokedex for known moves. "Manti use Cut!" Manti again quickly closed the gap between itself and Gloom and delivered a powerful cut that knocked Gloom to the ground.

"Gloom!" Hector yelled worriedly. The weed pokemon slowly got to its feet although it was clearly worn.

"That's good, Manti has barely taken any damage and Gloom already looks too tired to continue." Maddy said to Vance.

"Maybe but look how calm Hector is," Vance responded. "I think he still has some tricks up his sleeve.

"Manti lets finish this up, use Fury Swipes one more time!" Manti began charging and was within two feet of Gloom when Hector sprung his trap.

"Gloom use Leech Seed!" Still charging, Manti didn't even notice the small seed pop from Gloom's flower until it finally hit him in the head. Tiny vines quickly snared Manti as they began to suck his energy and transfer it to Gloom.

"Manti!" Vance and Maddy yelled at the same time.

"Once again you tried to rush into things head first, now you'll have to pay the price yet again." Hector said. Julie was momentarily stunned from the counter when a plan came to her. She quickly scanned the pokedex and found the move she had remembered, it was just what they needed.

"Manti use Metal Claw!"

"What?" Hector asked a bit shocked. Sure enough Manti's claws glow a silvery white and with tremendous power Manti cut the vines and was once again free. It caught it's breath since it had been trapped for a fair amount of time. Gloom looked refreshed, but still tired. By Julies' account they were pretty much even now.

"That was impressive," Hector said. "You used some good strategy there. Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Maybe, or maybe you were right on the dot." Julie responded.

"Either way, only one of us can win this." Hector said confidently. "Gloom time to end this, use Solar Beam!" Gloom began collecting sunlight in its flower.

"Manti are you ready?" Julie asked. Manti hissed a yes, somehow already knowing the plan. It moved in a zigzag motion towards Gloom, scurrying from the left, then right, then back to the left side of the field. Gloom now fully powered aimed as best it could and fired the solar beam. The blast raced towards Manti with sure intent when Julie sprung her plan. "Manti now, use Encore!" The beam missed just as Julie had planned, the weaving and running of Manti had made him a hard target. Now that Encore was used Gloom would have to power up all over again as Manti approached its prey.

"Gloom no!" Hector yelled. But it was no use.

"Manti use Fury Cutter!" Manti repeatedly slashed at Gloom, each cut being more powerful than the last. The solar beam again fired but Manti was quick to dodge. Again missing Gloom started to recollect sunlight for another attack. Manti continued to slash until, by Vance's count the eighteenth slash, Gloom finally collapsed backwards fainted.

"Gloom is unable to battle, the winner is Julie!" Kirby announced.

"We did it!" Julie said as she ran out to her Manti which happily jumped into her arms. Everybody approached her with a smile on their face.

"Congratulations Julie." Maddy said before anyone.

"Yeah, it was an awesome battle." Vance added. Hector recalled Gloom and placed its pokeball on his belt. Then he pulled out a small box from his pocket and held it up.

"That will be a very memorable battle for years to come," Hector said. "As Foreen League rules dictate, I may now present you with this Leaf Badge." Hector opened the box and inside was a single bright green pin in the shape of an oak leaf. Julie took it out and held it up proudly.

"Alright, I got a Leaf Badge!" Julie said aloud as Manti happily rejoiced on top of her head. After getting their pokemon healed, the trio said their goodbyes to Hector and Kirby.

"So where are you going to go now?" Hector asked.

"We guess Charolo City, that's where the next gym is." Vance replied.

"And some contests I hope." Maddy added. Julie rolled her eyes a bit, to which no one else saw. The group waved goodbye as they headed east towards whatever adventures still lye in wait.

**Please review. If battling was to confusing tell me, I've tried things in the past which worked out well, but again it's what you guys think. I've been a bit behind lately on new chapters so I'm gonna kick it into overdrive. Thanks for reading and again please review. As a quick comment, no one seems to notice my little easter eggs. They're usually game or movie related, I put em in just for fun.**


	12. Nickels, Dimedons, and Steelix!

**Both Vance and Julie now have a Leaf Badge as the trio continues on their way to Charolo City in the west. But to get there they must first cross a grueling rocky desert where wild bandits and dangerous pokemon roam.**

Vance shielded his eyes from the sun using his hand; he looked over the barren landscape for any signs of a town. Julie and Maddy were taking a break under some shade being cast by the surrounding rocks. Julie wore her white tank top and had rolled up her pant legs to the knee; she seemed very discontent about the situation. Maddy had taken off her sweater to show her green undershirt yet left her pants alone. Vance too had slightly undressed, rolling up his pant legs and switching to his green shirt.

"I told you we should've followed that sign!" Julie said to Vance from her sitting spot in the shade. Vance paid her no mind and continued to look for any signs of civilization. "But if we cut across the desert we'll get there in half the time." Julie mimicked what Vance had said an hour earlier when he had led them astray.

"She has a point Vance. For a smart guy, you made a pretty stupid decision." Maddy put in. Vance hopped off the rock he had used as a lookout and joined the girls in the shade. He had checked his poketech earlier for the temperature, ninety eight degrees.

"So what do we do now oh glorious leader?" Julie mocked.

"You didn't have to follow me you know?" Vance shot back.

"And let you die alone in the desert?" Julie stood up angered. "Your right, cause now I'm going to die with you!" Maddy was drinking a bottle of water. The heat wasn't getting to her as bad, growing up on a volcanic island will do that, but it was still dry and she knew they needed to stay hydrated. She tossed her bottle to Julie who quickly filled herself with the rest. Vance stood amazed at her selfishness when another bottle hit him in the head. It didn't hurt; he picked up the newly opened bottle of water and took in a good gulp of the cool liquid.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Maddy put the bottle back in her bag. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well first of all we should probably rest here until night comes around." Vance said. "Then we'll make our way through the desert until we hit a town."

"Why don't we just head back towards the road?" Julie asked exasperated.

"Because then we would've wasted too much time," Vance explained. "By the time we get back to the road we'll have wasted three days and gotten nowhere."

"Sorry Vance, but I agree with Julie." Maddy said.

"What!?" Vance blurted out.

"I don't have much water left, and who knows when we'll come across another town." Maddy said in a quiet tone. Vance considered their water problem and came up with a quick solution.

"I've got an idea," Vance called out Dimedon who looked as equally hot as the three kids. "Dimedon, I know it's a bit hot out here, but a little water might make this place a bit cooler." Dimedon caught on and with little effort sent a small stream of water into the air where it slowly rained cool refreshing water upon the group. Julie lay down in the dirt being turned into rain; while Vance and Maddy both sat back enjoying the water sprout. Dimedon did this for two minutes before needing to stop to catch its' breath.

"Oh! What happened!?" Julie asked with her eyes closed still laying in the mud.

"Relax," Vance said. "Dimedon just needs to catch his breath." When Vance finished his sentence a small divot in the ground appeared. Vance noticed it and continued to watch it slowly grow. "Hmm… Hey what's that?" Vance asked pointing to the slowly growing hole. Julie sat up to look at the anomaly, as did Maddy. Dimedon carefully approached the site when out popped a strange pokemon.

"Edge." Barked the tiny pokemon which received an immediate response from both Julie and Maddy.

"It's so cute!" Both the girls exclaimed at once, forgetting the heat and focusing on the tiny newcomer. Vance too was taken back at how cute the pokemon was. It walked on all fours had a small nose as its head connected directly to its tiny body. Its' back was covered in small spikes while its general colors were a light brown and light red.

"Cool, an Edgehog." Vance said pulling out his pokedex.

"Edgehog, the hedgehog pokemon, when frightened they roll into a tight ball and raise the small spikes located on its' back." Finished the pokedex.

"Hog edge, hog." Edgehog said with happy enthusiasm to Dimedon.

"Don, dimedon don." To which it replied.

"What do you think they're saying?" Maddy asked.

"Who cares?" Julie said lying back down, as the heat again enveloped her. Vance too was curious at the pokemon conversation, which continued to unfold. Finally after a small amount of chatter Edgehog and Dimedon agreed on something before Edgehog dug back underground.

"Don!" Dimedon exclaimed to Vance.

"What's that?" Vance asked.

"Don don, dime." It replied before following after Edgehog, creating a hole big enough for everyone to fit through.

"Where's Dimedon going?" Maddy asked.

"Who cares?!" Julie instantly replied.

"I don't know," Vance said. "But I think he wants us to follow him. C'mon." With that Vance jumped down into the dark ground, followed by Maddy. Julie sat up to notice that she was alone, it was kind of nice. "Hurry up Julie!" Came the echoed voice of Vance from the ground below.

"Fine!" Julie yelled back down before finally hopping in. It was a good six foot drop to the bottom when Julie landed roughly in the dirt with a small thump. "This day just keeps getting better and better." She mumbled to herself. Vance and Maddy were standing behind Dimedon who was busy talking to the same Edgehog as before, though there were two more behind it. Julie approached as Vance explained the situation.

"These Edgehogs want Dimedon's help with something." He explained.

"How do you know?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, I can kinda just tell." He replied. Dimedon began to follow the three much smaller pokemon down the rather large cave. Vance and the others began following as well. Moving away from the entrance the only light came from the small fires on the backs of the Edgehogs, which made sufficient torches. The cave was cool, and moist for being in a desert. After ten minutes of walking they came across more Edgehogs as well as Flaremoles and Shrewembers. "Cool." Vance said pulling out his pokedex.

"Flaremole, the flame mole pokemon, Flaremole have a unique metabolism that allows them to go without water for long periods of time." The pokedex finished on Flaremole.

"Shrewember, the flame mole pokemon and the evolved form of Flaremole, they've lost most of their basic sight upon evolution but made up for it with keen hearing and smelling." The pokedex finished on Shrewember. They seemed tired though. The small mole like creatures where covered in a dull orange fur, with long noses and big round eyes. The larger evolved ones were covered in a dull red fur with equally long noses and larger front and rear claws for digging, their eyes now slants. (Insert Brock joke here) They carried small glowing mushrooms in their mouths up and down the cavern.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked. Julie was about to respond with her new catch phrase when Vance cut her off.

"It looks like their being worked ragged." Vance said. The Edgehog from before ran up to a Shrewember and briefly talked with it before returning to Dimedon in conversation. "Dimedon, what's going on here?" Vance asked.

"Don dime, don don." Dimedon replied bringing up questions from the trainers.

"I think something is wrong here." Maddy said first.

"I agree," Vance added. "These pokemon look way too tired to just be collecting food." And it was true, in a manner befitting an overworked child, the ground pokemon continued to collect and march it further down into the tunnels. The Edgehog gave a short bark before scurrying down the tunnel with Dimedon hot on it's' trail. "Dimedon wait!" Vance yelled as the trio of humans chased after them. After a brisk run Vance could see a growing light up ahead, the light was a growing yellow and momentarily blinded his dark adjusted eyes. When they readjusted to light Vance, Julie and Maddy peered into a large open room. There were more Edgehogs and Shrewembers placing the foraged foods into a large pile by a single mound.

"This must be where they're storing all the food." As soon as Maddy finished her comment a large growl shook the cave, it reverberated from a dark tunnel behind the piles of food as the sound of churning ground started to grow. "Vance what is that?"

Vance hesitated before answering. "I don't know." He managed to cough up. As the sound grew louder, all the working Edgehogs and Shrewembers lined up behind Vance, Maddy, Julie, Dimedon and their Edgehog guide in an orderly manner. In a terrifying split second a giant iron snake emerged from the hole raising itself till its head almost touched the ceiling.

"Steeeel!" bellowed the giant pokemon.

"What is that!?" Julie cried out. Vance didn't know what to make of it either so he pulled out his pokedex.

"Steelix the iron snake pokemon, their bodies have undergone extreme pressure changes from burrowing deep into the ground until they've become harder than steel." Vance's pokedex finished. All of the worker pokemon bowed as the twenty eight foot steel pokemon opened it's huge jaws and, in a single bite, ate a third of the gathered food. It chewed momentarily before swallowing and continued its' feast on the remaining piles with it's eyes closed. It leaned down to take a bite once more but found nothing there. It opened its' eyes to see nothing but the dirt and it immediately went into a rage.

"Steeeel!" It bellowed, angry of it's underlings' attempts to bring it enough food. With a massive swipe of it's tail it cracked the floor causing everyone but the Steelix to fumble and fall. It roared again and the pokemon immediately went back to work double time. Satisfied it had installed enough fear it retreated back into it's den, paying the humans no mind.

"That thing sure is grouchy." Maddy said getting back to her feet. Vance helped Julie off the ground.

"No kiddin." He added.

"Hog, edge hog." The Edgehog barked to Dimedon who agreed with the tiny pokemon by nodding.

"Dom dime dime." Dimedon barked to Vance.

"What is it buddy?" Vance asked. Dimedon repeated it's bark. "That Steelix is forcing all the pokemon to gather food for it?" Dimedon nodded and continued to converse with it's human. "This Edgehog wants you to team up with him to stop it?" Again Dimedon nodded.

"Vance, how do you know what Dimedon is saying?" Julie asked quizzically.

"I don't know," Vance started. "I guess it's something that trainers learn to understand over time." Vance looked hard into Dimedon's eyes. The bulky pokemon may have been a couple million years old, but it was still willing to help these pokemon out of the kindness of its' heart. And if Dimedon could do it, so could Vance. "Ok."

"Ok?" Maddy and Julie asked back.

"We'll help."

**Finally, I know right? Thanks for staying with it I'll be sure to start adding chapters more frequently from now, or at least be trying. And again please review, it helps.**


	13. Steelix Showdown!

**Ch.13 finally up huzzah! the time of British oppression is finally over. (thanks if you got that, also this isn't the easter egg.)**

Vance, Julie, Maddy and Dimedon were crouched beside several Edgehogs, Flaremoles and Shrewembers. He was still thinking of a plan as Dimedon and his Edgehog friend tried to sway the other worker pokemon to help them.

"Isn't Steelix a steel type?" Maddy asked. "Since both Flaremole and Shrewember are fire types, why don't they just fight back?" The pokemon seemed to understand the question and all cowered at the thought of challenging their own version of a super mutant.

"These pokemon are too afraid to fight." Julie replied. "And besides, I doubt one of them is even half as strong as that thing."

"Maybe not one of them, but what about all of them?" Vance remarked.

"What?" Julie asked not understanding Vance's statement.

"Well it's true, most of these pokemon are hungry and tired from gathering food all the time. Alone not one of them can take on Steelix, but together they might stand a chance!" Vance said with new enthusiasm.

"And how do you plan on getting them to fight?" Julie asked.

"She's right Vance, their too scared to even think about it." Maddy added.

"They just need a morale boost, seeing someone take on that big bully might make him seem so tough." Dimedon caught where Vance was going with this.

"Dimedon!" It said.

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you." Vance said.

"If Vance is in then so am I!" Maddy said standing up.

"Why not, I've always wanted to be crushed under a giant iron snake." Julie said sarcastically. The plan was simple. Lure out Steelix then challenge it to a battle. Vance thought that seeing fight Steelix would be enough for all of them to get the courage to stand up and fight. Vance, Julie, Maddy, Dimedon, and Edgehog all approached Steelix's Den.

"Hey Steelix!" Vance let his voice echo through the cave before continuing. "I challenge you to a battle!" Again the voice echoed through the cold dark tunnel. The sound faded after a few seconds with no response still. "I don't get it."

"That's because you're not doing it right." Julie said stepping in front of him. She cracked her neck and took a deep inhale. With all her might she yelled into the tunnel. "Hey lead head! Why don't you come out and face us like a real pokemon! What's the matter scared?" This was met with a sudden response as Steelix bolted out of the abyss and stood his full length in the cave. It snorted steam and had rage in its eyes.

"That got his attention." Maddy said plainly. Vance continued his declaration.

"Steelix I challenge you to a battle. If you win we'll never return, but if we win you'll have to leave this place and never bother the pokemon here again!" Edgehogs and Shrewembers started crowding to see what all the fuss was about. Steelix didn't seem to be enthralled about being disturbed and accepted with a loud bellow. "Great," Vance looked down at Dimedon. "Go get em' Dimedon."

"Dimedon!" The prehistoric pokemon roared and charged.

"Dimedon use Water Gun!" Dimedon shot a powerful stream of water at Steelix's face. It scored a direct hit, but Steelix used his tail to block the water from hitting his face. With a powerful swipe it dispersed the attack and dove straight at Dimedon with a bone crushing Double Edge. Dimedon was launched into the air and fell a few feet away. "Dimedon are you ok?"

"Dime." The pokemon weakly replied.

"Quick, use Water Pulse!" Dimedon formed a small ball of water and fired it at his steel opponent. The blast, coupled with the fact that it was super effective, was strong enough to knock Steelix against the wall before tumbling to the ground.

"Great shot!" Maddy remarked. With angered effort, Steelix resumed his height and stared down furiously at the tiny opponent.

"Steeeeeeel!" It roared and started to form a ball of yellow and orange energy in its mouth.

"It's charging up for a Hyper Beam!" Julie yelled. All the mesmerized worker pokemon suddenly ran for cover.

"Dimedon get out of the way!" Vance yelled. But Dimedon firmly stood its ground. Its' Edgehog friend cowered behind Vance, but was in awe at the fearlessness of the bulky pokemon. Steelix waited no longer and fired the bundled beam of energy. Dimedon breathed in deep and launched a powerful water gun at the beam. The two attacks connected in mid air and the force sent both Dimedon and Steelix crashing into opposite walls. "Dimedon!" Vance rushed over to his pokemon's side. It was badly scratched and bruised and meekly answered its trainers' cries. Both Julie and Maddy ran up beside them. "Can you get up buddy?" Dimedon tried to lift itself up, even Edgehog tried to help, but it was no use.

"Vance we've got to get him to a pokemon center." Maddy said. In an ear deafening roar Steelix rose above them, not as hurt as its opponent.

"We can't leave." Vance started. "Not while these pokemon need our help. Dimedon gave his best trying to help them, so we have to too." Steelix became enraged of the human's declaration and smashed a boulder on their left. The shockwave caused Maddy and Julie to fall a few feet away.

"Vance!" Julie yelled. Steelixs' tail glowed a bright white and raised it above Dimedon, Vance, and Edgehog as it prepared its' Iron Tail attack. With massive force Steelix whipped its tail towards it's' opponents but was cut off mid stride by a flurry of Flamethrowers. The attack sizzled Steelix's tail black as it tried to blow away the pain. Angered again it turned with revenge in it's' eyes only to become deadpanned. The worker pokemon of Edgeohgs, Flaremoles and Shrewembers had their own anger plainly expressed by their faces. Steelix, knowing it's' underlings had the advantage, tried to back slowly away. Before it could reach the safety of it's' cave Dimedon's Edgehog friend blocked its' retreat. Dimedon managed to raise his head high enough to see its' doings.

"Edge hog hog, edge." The tiny pokemon barked to Vance. He stood up knowing what it wanted.

"It's time to take back your home Edgehog." Vance simply stated. Then, with force, Vance pointed at the now scared iron snake pokemon, indicating it as a target. "Edgehog, use Flamethrower!" The flame seemed considerably more powerful than something a pokemon that size could make, were the thoughts of Vance as the tiny hedgehog pokemon spewed fire at Steelix which completely engulfed its' face. When the flames stopped Steelix's face was charred black, it then did something no one expected it to do, it started to cry. With great speed, it crawled out of the tunnels and never looked back.

Later Dimedon and 'his' human companions were honored guests among the former worker pokemon, as they enjoyed their own picked food. Dimesdon's wounds were mere scratches, thanks to three of Vance's Oran Berries, which would still require a pokemon center if they were to fully heal. But at the moment everyone was happy. Dimedon rested his large head in Vance's lap with an old man smile, happy of it's' deed.

"You were great Dimedon." Vance said petting the scaly head.

"Don!" Dimedon replied. Edgehog approached them with a root in it's' mouth.

"What's that Edgehog?" Vance asked.

"Huuog." It replied a bit muffled. It gave the root to Dimedon who ate it with one bite. As if with renewed strength Dimedon stood its scratches gone.

"Don! Dimedon!" It bellowed with extra energy.

"I think that was an Oran Root." Maddy said. "they have tons of vitamins stored in them since they come from the Oran Tree."

"Thanks Edgehog." Vance said with a smile.

"Hog." It replied. Then it jumped playfully into Vance's lap and heated its body till it became like a warm pillow.

"Vance, I think Edgehog wants to stay with you." Julie said while petting a Flaremole.

"Is that true Edgehog?" Vance asked.

"Hog, hog!" it happily replied.

"Then welcome aboard." Vance said. The tiny pokemon jumped up and down in Vance's lap as Dimedon approached it, happy its' newest friend would be coming along as well.

**I've made an 'Easter egg' in this one as well. I'll give you a hint, its part of a popular video game that came out in October. And as a last note there will most likely be eight or ten chapters before and after every gym battle. So eight gym leaders, means about eighty chapters. The things I do to impress u ppl. (lulz) again plz review it really does help. **


	14. Howdy Girdershade

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING OWNED BY POKEMON**

Vance and Friends waved goodbye to their new pokemon friends as they were led out of the tunnel. Vance's new team member Edgehog, was a welcomed addition. Once again the three were trekking through the harsh rocky desert terrain, although it seemed almost a full three degrees cooler. But the still grateful freed pokemon had pointed them into the direction of a town. Within no time they could make out the wood buildings and soon found themselves standing amongst the rather busy street. Julie was first to talk.

"Are these people insane, or do they just not know what time period it is?" She said plainly. She was referring to the western dressed men and women walking around in old cowboy clothes. It was like walking back in time to an old western movie. Several noticed the kids but either pointed and gawked or giggled and left.

"Friendly crowd." Vance said walking along the only street between the two sets of lined buildings on either side.

"He kids!" The three stopped to see an old man with a friendly face approaching them. His regulator duster was obviously old and the single gold star badge on it said 'Sheriff.' His hat covered his graying hair although he had a thick white beard. "Well ain't seen too many visitors here in a while, must mean you kids are headed to Charolo City." He said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Vance replied.

"Name's Sheriff Stockholm, around here though people jus' call me sheriff." His cowboy accent was another thing that heightened Vance's earlier movie suspicions.

"Hi I'm Vance."

"I'm Maddy, it's nice to meet you."

"What's with the getup?" Julie said.

"I think what my friend Julie meant to say was; it's nice to meet you." Vance said giving her that 'be more polite' look.

"It's quite alright. Ya see, you kids managed to stumble into Girdershade, our own little oasis out here in this dry place." Stockholm started. "Ya see, way back when, my grandpappy used to be sheriff. This was a bustling trading town with good honest folks. But them big cities started to pop up out of the ground, soon enough all the trade stopped and our town was forgotten. My grandpappy passed on the Sheriff title to my pa." Both Vance and Maddy were intrigued by the story while Julie thought of the image of the big cities, with ice cream, nail salons, shopping, fast food.

"Anyhoo we did alright for ourselves, we have our own underground reservoir and lots of help from the local pokemon. But one day a caravan came into town with two badly hurt men. Seems' that someone was robbing' the caravans and looting them out of their goods. So's my pappy faced the bandits out in the desert in a 1 vs. 1 pokemon showdown."

"Awesome." Vance said in awe.

"I was just a boy, but I remember it like it was yesterday." The old man closed his eyes to better tell the flashback. "My pappy stood against the thieves armed only with his best friend Rapidash."

"Rapidash?" Julie asked pulling out her pokedex.

"Rapidash the fire horse pokemon, it is able to reach full speed in seconds making it one of the fastest pokemon alive." Julie's pokedex informed.

"One of the fastest pokemon alive." Julie repeated.

"So what happened?" Maddy asked wanting to get back to the story.

"Well safe to say, my pappy won. The caravans were so happy that they make the trip all the way out here just to honor my pappy for what he did. We get fresh supplies and we're always kept in the loop about what goes on in the world."

"If that's true, then why do you dress this way?" Julie asked.

"Well darlin' that's open for discussion. People will say it makes our town what it is, but I say it's what our town makes us." He said with his old man smile. "We've just simplified the way we live, and what's simpler than a good ol' fashioned western town?"

"So your dad defeated the bandits in a pokemon battle?" Vance asked trying to get back into the story.

"Yep, and safe to say those ruffians never showed their faces again." The old sheriff made a small frown saying the last part.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked.

"Well, it's nothing you kids outta worry bout.' But there has been a couple disturbances with the caravans lately." He confessed.

"What do you mean disturbances?" Vance asked.

"I'd hate to tell you this, but it seems there have been a few raids on the caravans that supply us with food to feed our livestock." Holmes sadly said.

"That's awful!" Maddy said.

"What livestock?" Julie asked ignoring the part about the raiders. Holmes seemed happy to change subjects.

"Well why don't I show you kids our herd?" He motioned for them to follow and started down the street. On the end of the town was a single large farmhouse. The sheriff took them around back where a large grass and dirt field expanded for several hundred yards. And there, grazing on the field, were a dozen cream colored horses with fiery manes and tails. Maddy, as usual, was first to comment. Julie half stared in amazement at the many pokemon and didn't think twice in pulling out her pokedex.

"Ponyta the fire horse pokemon. Its mane and tail are consumed in a flame that will burn anyone it doesn't trust." Julie's pokedex finished.

"They're so cute!" She raced to the nearest horse, leaving a trail of dust behind her. It was a smaller one, only a pony and didn't even realize it was being watched until it lifted its grazing head into the sparkling eyes of a trainer. "Hi there cutie!" She reached down to pet it's mane but was met with the sound of a sizzling hand as the flames of the young pony's mane met Maddy's hand. She reacted a second late as the others approached the girl with her hand sticking inside the flaming mane. Maddy cried out and immediately began to shake her hand in the air in an attempt to put out the small fire on her glove. The small Ponyta used the flailing as a distraction to hide behind a small boulder.

"You scared the thing." Julie said brushing past Maddy who was gently blowing on her smoldering glove. "It's alright little guy, I won't hurt you." Julie said trying to coax the frightened pony out.

"Here, try this." Holmes said hand Julie a sugar cube. Julie crouched down and held out the treat. Slowly but surely the Ponyta approached her, occasionally stopping to check for any danger. When it reached her hand it licked up the sugar cube and gave a happy neigh. Julie summoned up the courage to pet the mane which had already shown what it could do. But to her relief, the tiny horse welcomed the soft strokes. "Well now, glad to see that littl'un finally takin' a liking to someone." It brushed up against her the same way Manti had done.

"I think I'll call her Sugar." Julie said.

"Sugar?" Vance questioned as if he had not heard her.

"Yeah, cause she's sweet, and likes sugar cubes." Julie said smiling at the pony. "You like that name?" The Ponyta gave a happy neigh.

"Now I bet you kids have had a rough one travelin' through that desert. I'll get my wife to let you stay in the Saloon tonight, if that's alright with you?"

"Thanks, we'd love to." Vance replied. Julie let Sugar run off with the rest of the heard before following. As they walked back into town, people were hanging flags and making some sort of stage in the center of town. "What's going on sheriff?"

"I almost forgot, you kids came just in time for us to celebrate our annual Founders' Festival." Holmes replied.

"Founders' Festival?" The kids asked in unison.

"Right, today marks the day our forefathers founded Girdershade. Every year we celebrate with an old fashioned hoe down."

"That sounds like fun." Vance turned to the girls for their opinion.

"I'd love to." Maddy said.

"Why not." Julie said in a more peppy voice than usual.

"Then it's settled." They followed Holmes into the Saloon where a few people were finishing the decorations. "Hey Liana, I managed to rustle up these kids." A woman wiping down a table looked up with the same old smile Holmes had.

"Oh, well hello children. I hope my husband hasn't bored you too much." Her hair was in a bun while, like the rest of the people in town, she wore an old western dress.

"Not at all." Julie replied. Vance wanted to question why she was suddenly so happy, but then decided to just go with the flow.

"This is my wife Liana, we've been happily married for thirty-five years. Honey, these kids are needing a place to stay, also they need some proper attire for tonight."

"Oh so you're going to celebrate the town's founding, that's wonderful. I'll have fresh clothes for you young man. And two beautiful dresses for your friends." Both the girls giggled which made Vance blush a bit. The sun started to set, cascading a brilliant orange across the land. Up on a tall hill, overlooking the town, was a lean man. He stared at the town with folded arms wearing a dirty cowboy duster.

"Hey boss." The man turned to another approaching person, also wearing a dirty duster. "We just got finished scoutin' the town, they'll be so busy celebrating that they won't know what hit em'." The boss smiled a crooks' smile.

"Good." He said in a voice that was colder than ice.

**Thanks to the few that reply. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, hoping to fix that problem. **


	15. Howdy Girdershade pt2

Vance inspected his clothes carefully for any imperfections. The only problem was that he wouldn't know an imperfection on his suit if he saw it. He suit was more or less a brown jacket with matching pants and boots. The worst thing was how uncomfortably itchy his under vest was. Holmes wife, Liana, had given all of them something to wear for the festival. He carefully fixed the small gold star pendant that kept both of the strings on his chest tied to each other. A knock came from the door followed by Liana's voice.

"Vance? Are you alright dearie?" She asked on the other side.

"I'm fine," he lied not really sure he was looking proper. "But I could use some help." Liana took the hint and came inside.

"Help? You look fine dear." Liana said gently fixing his collar. "The festival has already started and your friends are down stairs waiting for you." She said while ushering him outside. The saloon was crowded with people and music. Laughter hung in the air from old fashioned people who had known each other since they were children.

Julie and Maddy were waiting down at the base of the stairs. Vance was a bit stunned to see how beautiful they both looked. Both wore stunning blouses, though Julie's was a light blue with a matching shirt while Maddy's was green with a longer sleeved top. Both had done their hair in a style that pulled back from the face and fastened with a gold headband. Then long hair in the back appeared to be brought up to form a loop over the headband at the front of the head. Their gloves were snow white that reached halfway up their arms.

Vance caught himself when Julie barked at him. "What took you so long?" Vance approached them still a bit stunned to see Julie like this. "We were faster than you and were girls!" If anyone had heard her they weren't showing interest. Everyone in the saloon was too busy celebrating.

"Don't be so mean," Maddy defended. "Maybe he was just worried about looking handsome." Maddy gave Vance a warm smile.

"Well, now that you mention it he does look rather handsome." Julie said playfully. Vance grew bright red.

"Th…th…thanks." He managed to stutter out.

"Well? How do we look?" Maddy asked. Vance didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"You two look great."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Maddy replied. To Vance's appreciation, Holmes approached them.

"Vance." He said shaking his hand. "Ladies." He tipped his hat towards Julie and Maddy who responded with polite curtsies. "If you kids don't mind I'd like to borrow my wife." Liana giggled and took his arm.

"Sheriff, I was wondering if there was anywhere our pokemon might be able to relax?" Vance asked.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked.

"Well, I was just thinking it might be nice if our pokemon might be able to, you know? Kick back?"

"Actually, I think that sounds like a great idea. Follow me." Holmes led them to the barn. Out in the streets was just as crowded as a small fiddle and played on a newly constructed stage. It was all well lit by oil lanterns. Holmes slid the barn doors open. Inside, the Ponyta were relaxing after a good days run. Sugar immediately came running up to Julie.

"Hey Sugar." Julie said petting the pony. Maddy seemed a bit frustrated that it had burned her and not Julie.

"Your pokemon can relax in here for the festival." Holmes explained.

"Thank you." They said together. All three threw their pokeballs into the air and in a bright light Vance's Sootoo, Dimedon, and newly obtained Edgehog appeared. They were followed by Julie's Puffen and Manti, and finally by Maddy's Leafbit and Gyarados. Gyarados seemed to startle all the Ponyta as they backed away in fear.

"He won't hurt you." Maddy tried to explain to the terrified horses. The barn was just barely big enough to contain the eighteen foot water dragon. Sootoo and Dimedon took the initiative to explain to the frightened Ponyta that there was nothing to fear. Slowly they accepted him and the barn was alive with pokemon chatter that Vance and they couldn't even begin to guess.

"Well I must say that's an impressive team you kids got there." Holmes added then turned his attention back to his wife. "Now lets say we go celebrate?" Holmes said more to everyone. They all agreed and left the pokemon to play with each other.

Outside of town five men on top of tall, three headed bird-like pokemon sat patiently.

"The party's started boys," the man in front said. "Lets go rassle us up some pokemon." He finished with a sinister smile. He kicked the bird with his heel and the pokemon took off at lighting speed, leaving a trail of smoke behind them as they headed towards the barn.

The pokemon were getting along great. Gyarados had become especially welcoming now that the Ponyta were using its' tail as a hurdle. Sugar easily cleared it prompting Puffen to do the same, even with wings Puffen simply couldn't clear the jump and tumbled over the tail, into a pile of hay. All their attention turned when the barn doors opened.

"Hey boss!" One of the men that had opened the door yelled over his shoulder. "I thought you said we's was gonna be stealin' Ponyta!" The boss from before came walking up.

"Must be those trainers' pokemon who walked into town the other day." He said. The pokemon were oblivious to the danger standing before them. Puffen half hid in the hay. But Gyarados was making the men uneasy as they jumped at every twitch it made. "Enough!" With that the goons snapped to attention. "Get the ropes and shock rings." He ordered.

"What about dat Gyarados?" a goon cautiously said.

"We won't be able to carry it, just shock it and leave it." The boss ordered. The men goons pulled out gray rings and laughed evilly. The pokemon's more natural sense of danger immediately kicked in. The Ponyta began to run deeper into the barn followed by everyone else except Gyarados. The giant pokemon gave a screeching roar and smacked two grunts away with one swipe of it's tail. The other two threw the rings, which increased in size to fit over the huge head. Electricity surged through Gyarados as it roared in pain only to abruptly stop as it collapsed. "Hurry up!" the boss demanded. Soon all the pokemon had a ring around them and eventually also collapsed. They put them in five separate sacks and tied them to the bird pokemon.

"We got em' all boss." A grunt said.

"Are you sure?"

"All cept' that Gyarados." He replied. The boss seemed to accept the answer and dragged the sacks full of pokemon away into the desert. When all was quiet a small beak protruded from a bale of hay.

Vance had finally succumbed to Julie's request and agreed to dance with her. To his own amazement, he wasn't half bad. Although he had already stepped on her foot twice since the fifteen minutes they'd been dancing. Maddy had apparently found some else as Vance saw her a few feet away dancing with another boy. The music was upbeat with lots of movement.

"Alright all you love birds, time for a slow song." Said the main violinist. The music changed to a slow violin with a steady guitar, which sounded a lot better than it would seem. Everyone came close to their partners and swayed slowly back and forth. Vance grew bright red, even more so when he looked at Julie. She looked absolutely stunning in the light.

"Shall we?" she said in a voice that made Vance second guess if it really was her. Vance sheepishly agreed and took her hand and put his other around her waist. She took his hand and put her other on his shoulder. She gave a gentle smile which Vance returned with a questionable one. "What?" She asked gently.

"Nothing." He quickly replied. The music was so soothing, and she looked so beautiful in the lamp light. Vance just didn't know what was going on.

"Vance," she said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Before she could continue Puffen came running through the crowd.

"Puffen?" Julie asked forgetting the dance and running to her pokemon. "What's wrong?" she asked kneeling, which was rather hard in her dress. Vance didn't know whether to thank the tiny bird for saving him from his uncomfortable spot with Julie, or hate it from perhaps learning more about his best friend. Either way he stayed quiet.

"Puff puff fen puff!" It replied so fast that Julie doubted she could have understood it even if she spoke pokemon. The music had stopped and everyone around them had begun to look at the frantic bird.

"What's going on?" Holmes said walking up with his wife and Maddy. Before Julie could respond a man came running up to the sheriff out of breath.

"Sheriff, the Ponyta. They're gone!"

"What!?" everyone seemed to say at once. Everyone stared in despair at the barn empty of Ponyta. Maddy had found Gyarados unconscious and since removed the shock rings. Holmes' attention had turned to the large three toed prints running away from the barn.

"What is it?" Vance asked walking up to him.

"It's what I've feared." He said shakily. "Those bandits have returned."

"How do you know?" Maddy questioned.

"See these tracks?" he replied pointing to the bird tracks. "The bandits' signature pokemon were Dodrio."

"Dodrio?" Julie asked pulling out her pokedex.

"Dodrio, the triple head pokemon. Flightless, they make up for it with their incredible speed, making them one of the fastest pokemon discovered." Julie's pokedex explained.

"I've never seen this pokemon before." Julie said.

"That doesn't matter," Vance said rising to the challenge. "They've got our pokemon and we need to get them back." The crowd murmured in agreement.

"With what?" Maddy said. "They took our pokemon. We only have my unconscious Gyarados and Julie's Puffen."

"Not quite." Holmes said pulling a dusty pokeball off his belt.

"What's that sheriff?" Vance asked.

"This is my long time friend. Come on out Rapidash!" Holmes threw the pokeball into the air and in a bright light, emerged a cream stallion, with a horn protruding from its' head.

"Whoa." Vance said pulling out his pokedex.

"Rapidash the flame horse pokemon and the evolved form of Ponyta. Rapidash are popular among trainers for their speed and durability." Vance's pokedex finished.

"Hey there old buddy." Holmes said gently stroking the horses' neck.

"You never told us you had a Rapidash." Julie said.

"I never said I didn't." He replied with a thin smile. "Rapidash and I have been partners since I was a boy. I'm too old to be playing cops and robbers, but maybe you kids could take up the reigns."

"If it'll get our pokemon back then I'd do it." Vance was first to speak followed by Julie.

"I'm with you."

"I'd hate to say it, but Rapidash is a two seater' only. One of you kids will have to stay." Holmes explained.

"You guys go on ahead." Came Maddy's voice without skipping a beat. Vance and Julie turned to her and she continued. "Gyarados is hurt, besides it's too dangerous for Julie to go by herself." Julie and Vance nodded and saddled up.

"Good luck." Those were the last words Holmes spoke before Rapidash took off, at impressive speeds considering its' age, into the dark wastes.

**Even i didn't expect this to be a three chapter'er. but everyone loves a good battle, and they havent even found the bad guys yet. so wait with me children, i use that word a lot, and of course eat ur vegetables (lol)**


	16. Howdy Girdershade pt3

**Thanks to the few who review. If I don't send little personal thank you's… it's because I don't send little personal thank you's. I didn't want this to be a three part-err, but what you gonna do? As I previously mentioned the battles are going to have 'mostly' their own chapters. So as to please all of you with your sick fetish of seeing poor little pokemon beat each other into pulp. Lol kiddin' **

The desert air was cold and frigid. Even with Rapidash's warm mane Julie was still clinging to Vance's waist, while using his back to block the wind from her face. Vance was too busy making sure they were still following the Dodrio tracks to notice Julie's arms around his waist, all he wanted was to get his pokemon back. They'd already lost the trail twice since they're departure from town almost three hours ago.

"Vance stop!" Julie yelled into his ear to be heard over the wind. Vance pulled the reins lightly causing Rapidash to trot, he wasn't about to stop now.

"What?" he asked a bit more rudely than he had wanted. Julie seemed to brush it aside.

"The tracks are headed off to those rocks." She pointed to a rock formation to their right. He wanted to kick himself for almost getting lost again. The tracks led all the way to the wall where they abruptly stopped. Both hopped off Rapidash to get a closer look. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Vance looked around for anything odd or out of place, the desert looked the same to him no matter where he turned. His thoughts shifted, he grew angry. "Maybe the thieves were going separate ways and we followed decoy tracks." He said angrily at how their situation sounded. They had taken everyone's pokemon and on top of it led him on a wild goose chase. Vance just couldn't hold in his anger anymore and without hesitation, slammed his fist into the rock wall. Pain shot up his arm and he immediately withdrew it.

"Vance…" Julie lifted his hand with such gentleness, that the pain went away almost instantly.

"I'm fine." He pulled his hand away from her, not wanting her to see the small bruising it was causing. "And, I'm sorry." Vance thought she would ask why, but she seemed to understand the grief he was in and gave a faint smile. The stone Vance had hit moved inwards, then the stone cliff itself, raised up revealing a secret tunnel. The moon was already close to the ground; no doubt the sun would be coming up soon. Vance didn't second guess his assumption of a secret bandit hideout, "Rapidash, do you think you can remember your way back here?" The fire horse gave a snuff yes. "Good, I want you to head to town and tell Holmes where to find us. And hurry." Rapidash took off at lightning speeds across the plains, most likely faster now that it had no passengers. Vance looked at Julie who nodded, no words needed to be said. They journeyed into the dark cave.

The cave stretched about forty feet deep. Around another bend, which Julie counted as the millionth one, came a yellow light with laughter and cheers. They peered around the corner which revealed the bandit's hideout. It was a small area, not much higher than the tunnel ceiling, but way wider. The bandits were laughing and cheering, no doubt about their successful catch. Vance spotted the top of a cage in a corner being blocked by random crates. He tapped Julie's shoulder and pointed to the cage. They quietly made their way around the crates and to their relief the pokemon were all safe in the cage. Sootoo and Sugar were first to see their partners and ran to the bars.

"I'm real happy to see you guys too." Vance said stroking Dimedon and Sootoo's head. Edgehog was equally happy to see Vance. Sugar and Manti were being calmed by Julie.

"Don't worry we're here to get you out." Julie said in a whisper.

"You are, are you?" Vance and Julie jumped at the startling voice. It came from the boss of the bandits, they had somehow found out of their presence.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Julie demanded. The boss laughed.

"Sorry little missy, but it took too much effort and time catchin' them to just give em' back." The others snickered. "Tell you what, you both skit' right now, and I promise we won't hurt you." Vance was getting angrier and already balling his fist.

"We're not leaving!" Vance defiantly said.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have us some trouble." The four goons sprung into action releasing their Dodrio's.

"Go Puffen!" Julie threw her own pokeball and summoned Puffen who stood significantly smaller than its bird enemies.

"Get her!" The boss commanded.

"Puffen use Bubble!" Puffen fired a stream of bubbles that hit all four of the attacking Dodrio's. It didn't hurt them enough however, as they quickly straightened and pecked furiously at Puffen. "Puffen use Bide!" Puffen began taking the damage and storing it, although Julie didn't know how much longer Puffen would last.

The caged pokemon looked on helplessly, with Sootoo and Dimedon tackling one side of the bars as Sugar and Leafbit hit the other side. Sugar looked especially sorrowful seeing the one human it liked getting attacked trying to save it.

"Puffen!" Julie yelled in fear thinking the little pokemon had failed its attack. But then a bright light came from the center of the pecking heads and the Dodrio's flew in all directions, slamming into the cave walls. Puffen stood quivering with many scratches coving its small frame.

"Worthless cow pies." The boss mumbled while pulling a pokeball off his belt. "Go Dordrio!" the boss's Dodrio was nothing special, but still intimidating. Dimedon and Sootoo continued to tackle the cage with no prevail.

"Julie Puffen's hurt." Vance said.

"I know." Julie thought. Puffen took in hurt breaths from the barrage of pecks the other Dodrio's had done.

"You should've gotten out while you had the chance. Dordrio Fury Attack!" The large bird attacked with three headed unison. Puffen was knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"Puffen!" Julie cried. The cry ignited a flame in Sugar's heart, without hesitation the pony shot an intense Flamethrower from its mouth, melting the bars and leaving their ends a hot red. It leaped out to defend Julie, followed by the rest of the pokemon except Dimedon who was still to big to fit through.

"Why you little," The boss started. Julie tried to get a hold of the situation.

"Sugar?" She asked. The now seemingly fearless Ponyta now stood ready to defend the one human it liked. With a short snuff as an answer to an unasked question, Julie regained her trainer stance. "Let's do it."

"I'll teach you, Dodrio Tri Beam!" the heads straightened and formed a triangle of energy in between.

"Sugar dodge it!" the triangle beam nearly missed Sugar as it leaped into the air and subtly landed on Dorio's back with perfect balance.

"Use Peck!" A head came from the right and left, Sugar again jumped into the air causing both the heads to collide together. The heads started bickering with one another as Sugar landed in front of Julie. "Stop fighting each other and get them!" The boss yelled. The three heads snapped to and focused on Sugar. "Get her!" Dodrio charged with unparalleled speed, but not fast enough.

"Sugar use Flamethrower!" Sugar did as it was ordered and unleashed the same bar melting flamethrower as before. The attack engulfed Dodrio and its trainer. After a full four seconds the attack stopped, with an end result of a well cooked bird, and charred trainer. Both fell simultaneously. "Sugar you did it!" Julie cheered as she ran up to hug her. Sugar neighed a happy response, the other Ponyta surrounded Sugar and Julie, appraising both for having rescued them. Vance used the same shock rings used on the pokemon, to bind the bandits.

"When I get out of this…" The boss's threat was cut short by an electric jolt.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Julie teased. All he could do was sneer. Vance and Julie led the way to the entrance. They had to search for another switch, but found it after only a minute. As the massive stone slab rose, light poured into the tunnel. They momentarily shielded their eyes from the noon glare. As they adjusted their sight, they could clearly see figures moving on the horizon. Vance made out the four carriages each pulled by four Ponyta, and leading them was Sheriff Holmes and Maddy riding Rapidash. Vance and Julie waved their arms.

*Back in Girdershade

"You kids have done a mighty good deed today." Holmes said as he sipped his coffee. It was late afternoon, the bandits were in the local jail and the Ponyta all returned to their grazing field. Vance, Maddy, Julie, Liana and Holmes were all sitting comfortably in the saloon, except for Julie with the Sugar on her lap.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Sugar." Julie replied petting the small horse.

"Speakin' of which, I noticed you two are getting along pretty well." Holmes said putting down his mug.

"Sugar practically saved us back there." Julie said proudly. Holmes stared intently at the girl, then at Sugar. He knew what to do.

"Then I suppose you should take her with you." Holmes finally said. Julie's draw dropped a little, but quickly formed a smile.

"You mean it?" She asked unbelieving his statement.

"Sure do." He said returning the smile. Julie looked down at her new companion.

"You hear that girl?" Sugar gave an excited neigh to its new trainer.

"Sheriff?" They turned to see one of the caravan drivers standing in the doorway. He was plainly dressed; the only thing that seemed off was the baseball cap he was wearing.

"Ah Crow," Holmes stood up and walked over to greet the man known as Crow. "I'm sure you've recovered your entire inventory." Crow looked especially pleased.

"Thanks to these brave kids." Crow gave them a small nod which the group returned.

"So is everything ready?" Holmes asked.

"Just finished right now." Crow replied.

"Good," Holmes turned to Vance. "I took the liberty of gettin' you kids a ride." Maddy and Julie looked especially pleased.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden." Vance politely said causing Julie to restrain herself from smacking him backside his head.

"You kids recovered all of our supplies, it's the least we could do." Crow said with a warm smile. There was no argument needed, the last thing Vance wanted to do was track back through the desert. The gathered what supplies they had and hopped into the back of one of the hooded carriages. Crow gently whipped the reins and the four Ponyta pulled the caravan forward. The other two carriage drivers did the same and suit. Vance, Julie, and Maddy waved out the back to Holmes and his wife, as they headed to their next adventure.

**I'd like to take this time to notice my lack of disclaimers. So before I forget, I do not own Pokemon, ideas put into this story are ninety percent mine, 90 because certain names such as 'Holmes' 'Girdershade' 'Crow' are entitled to Bethesda inc. in the manner that I used them. Also for future reference, any names or places may also be entitled to Bethesda and Dice inc.'s in the manner in which I use them. HOORAY FOR DISCLAIMERS! **


	17. Blazin' down the old Trail

**This isn't exactly where I expected to be right now. If anything I should be in the fourth or fifth major city, but of course school. I digress. DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own Pokemon, Dice soft works, or Bethesda soft works, however everything else including names or places not mentioned in the pre-mentioned companies, are one hundred percent mine. Actually like ninety percent, my sister helped a bit with some of the names. **

The ride there wasn't as comfortable as Vance had wished, but they had made great time and were now approaching Charolo City. It was filled with skyscrapers that could be seen from miles away and bustling with noise. The wagons stopped near a pokemon center on the outside of town and the gang hopped off.

"Now you kids take care." Crow said from his drivers' seat.

"We will, and thanks again." Vance replied. Crow tilt his baseball cap and gave a short whip of the reins, Vance hadn't asked the destination of his caravan, only that it was somewhere past Charolo City. The Ponyta pulled the wagon at their master's command and the other two wagons followed as such. Vance, Julie, and Maddy turned to the city with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Maddy was first to speak. "I've never been to the city before." Vance and Julie however had already been here numerous times on vacations. The last time they had been here was two years ago and the city had been just as big back then as it was now.

"Why don't we show you around?" Vance offered. Maddy's eyes lit up.

"You mean it?" she asked with excitement.

"Really?" Julie asked annoyed.

"Yes," He gave a hard look to Julie then turned to Maddy with a smile. "I do. But first let's get to the pokemon center." They girls agreed and headed off to the familiar red roofed building.

They walked up to the front door which slid open with a small whoosh. As always behind the counter, was the ever smiling Nurse Joy. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked as they approached her.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could look at our pokemon while we go show our friend the city." Vance answered.

"I'd be happy to." Joy replied. They barely had handed her their pokeballs before Maddy rushed them out the front door.

The city was alive with people and noise. The main street was a wide six lane street, which ended into the city's circular center. Both the sides of the street were lined with café's that were packed with people resting after a hard day. The center had a large stone sculpture with a man that neither Julie nor Vance, in their five years of vacationing here, knew. Maddy bought a cup of juice from a street vendor and was slurping it noisily as she continued to stare up at the buildings.

"Having fun?" Vance asked when she stopped slurping. Maddy seemed too sidetracked to hear him. "Maddy?" he asked a bit louder.

"Hm?" She looked at him, unaware he had already called her before.

"I asked if you were having fun." Vance repeated himself.

"Oh ya, tons." She looked back to the skyscrapers as they approached the center of town where a crowd of people formed a circle in front of the statue.

"I wonder what's going on." Vance said.

"Let's go find out." Julie said tugging him and Maddy to the crowd. They pushed their way to the front to see two trainers battling with their pokemon. The one on the left was a tall man gentleman with a large moustache wearing a plain gray suit, with his pokemon being Tranidon. The one on the right was a considerably younger kid, he didn't even look old enough to be a trainer, but what was more amazing was that his pokemon was a large Rhinotidae. Vance and Julie aimed their pokedex's at both the pokemon.

"Tranidon the Shape Dragon pokemon, they have an extensive genetic code that allows them to adapt to a variety of different areas." Vance's pokedex finished.

"Rhinotidae the Rhino pokemon, they are fiercely territorial using their large horns to defend their home." Julie's pokedex finished.

Tranidon were extremely rare, this was the first one Vance had ever seen in real life. It was four feet tall standing on strong clawed feet. Its arms were just as muscular, using the three talons on its' hands to grip prey. It had a sharp pointed head with three sharp nubs running down its' back to its thick tail. However it seemed out of its' class, the six foot Rhinotidae stood strong on its four thick, powerful legs. A sharp horn ended on its' nose with another in between its eyes. It had a clubbed tail and overall looked like it could crush its smaller opponent with ease. Still, the excitement in the air was high.

"Go Rhi! Use Take Down!" The youngster commanded without any sort of referee announcing the start of the battle. The thunderous beast was a one pokemon stampede as it charged with a lowered head. The old man seemed calm, for the one hundred and fifty pound freight train charging towards the his frail looking Tranidon. Vance held his breath as the horn came within three feet of the opponent before the old man finally gave a command.

"Tranidon dodge." He calmly said. Tranidon side stepped without effort and let the Rhinotidae charge past. It finally stopped after another five steps without a hit and turned with angered red eyes. The youngster seemed equally angry.

"Don't let him trick you like that Rhi, try Take Down again!" Again the Rhinotidae charged, however the old man reacted much faster this time.

"Dodge and use Cut." Tranidon again dodged then, with almost blurred motion, gave a powerful cut attack to the opponents' side. Rhinotidae gave a pained groan before toppling to the ground.

"Rhi!" the boy ran up worriedly to his defeated pokemon. "You gave it your best Rhi." He said gently patting the large head. The old man and his Tranidon approached them.

"You cannot always meet an opponent head on, being a trainer means more than calling attack after attack. Trainers and their pokemon share a special bond, use this bond and you will make quite an effort." The old man said. The boy seemed almost eager to hear this and absorbed every word, as did the crowd.

"I will from now on, thank you Mr. Blaze." The boy replied. The old man seemed happy his message had gotten through and gave a warm smile. He then turned and faced the crowd.

"Now then, who'd like to go next?" Everyone raised their hands and shouted for his attention, everyone except Vance, Julie, and Maddy who had left their pokemon at the pokemon center. Vance and Julie realized their predicament and thought it best to just keep quiet. They however, got the opposite reaction. "You boy." Vance looked up to see the old man staring at him, or someone behind him.

"Me sir?" Vance said pointing dumbly at himself.

"Yes you, your new here aren't you?"

"Yes sir." Vance quickly answered.

"Well then, how about a battle?" Vance turned red with embarrassment. "Well?"

"I can't." Vance said without adding anything.

"You can't? care to explain?" This 'Mr. Blaze' was like a detective with the way he could get his questions or points through.

"Well sir," Vance managed to stutter out. "my pokemon are at the pokemon center. We just arrived in town a few hours ago and decided to let our pokemon rest while we showed our friend the sights."

"I see," Mr. Blaze seemed to be deep in thought. "And who are your friends?" Julie and Maddy cautiously stepped next to Vance.

"These are my friends. This is Julie," Julie gave a small bow. "And this is Maddy." Maddy also bowed. The old man took a second to examine both before readdressing Vance.

"I suspect you kids are trainers?"

"Well… Julie and I are, our friend here is a coordinator." Vance replied. The old man suddenly took a particular interest in Maddy.

"A pokemon coordinator, that takes a tremendous amount of skill." He seemed almost excited to talk about coordination. "Tell me, have you decided to enter in the upcoming pokemon contest?"

"I didn't know there was one." Maddy said a bit embarrassed.

"Well not to worry." He then addressed the crowd. "These kids are a shining example of putting their pokemon first. Coordinators or trainers, they still care about their pokemon." The crowd was silent to hear every word. He then turned back to Vance. "Well how about I find you kids tomorrow and then we have a battle?"

"Sure." Vance said almost immediately.

"Grand! You can find me here." Mr. Blaze said handing Vance a card. The old man and his Tranidon started walking away when Vance stopped him.

"Wait, we never got your name." The old man seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I do believe your right, how rude of me." He took off his hat and gave a small bow. "My name is Fredrick Blaze, I am the Charolo City Gym Leader."

**Yay more chapters! Thanks to those who review, from now on I will try to send personal thank you's. mainly because I think I figured out how other than reviewing your story!**


	18. A Heated Battle

Julie was as ready as she'd even been, or at least she thought she was. Was she good enough to beat someone her dad had trained under? Of course she was! She noticed that all the holes from yesterday were already filled it was as if the battle had never happened. Now as she stood on the opposite side of the field from Fredrick, it was her time to shine. She noticed that all the holes from yesterday were already filled; it was as if the battle yesterday had never happened.

"As customary for a gentleman, I'll let the lady choose first." Fredrick said with truth in his voice.

"Fine by me," Julie said taking a pokeball and throwing it in the air. "Go Manti!" Manti appeared on the field in front of Julie, it clicked its tiny pincers with great determination. It hissed something similar to "Let's do this!"

"An odd choice, but I'm sure the daughter of Eric will be more than ready for type differences." Fredrick said with simplicity. "Now, I choose Flaremole!" The small mole creature re-appeared on Fredrick's side after its defeat to Vance yesterday.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon; this will be a three on three match with no time limit. Trainers…Begin!" Julie thought the judge's words were less strong today.

Fredrick immediately started off.

"Flaremole use Ember!" Flaremole shot hot embers at Manti in rapid succession.

"Manti dodge! Then follow up with Fury Cutter!" Manti dodged right on Julies' command and charged, closing the gap between the two opponents in seconds. Before Fredrick could react, Manti delivered a triple slash from Fury Cutter the third slash knocking Flaremole back. Fredrick seemed almost pleased with the result.

"Flaremole are you alright?" Fredrick asked in a calm manner. Flaremole got to its feet with some difficulty. "Let's switch up tactics, Flaremole use Flamethrower on the ground." Flaremole used its Flamethrower on the field as it was commanded. Julie hesitated, not knowing what his plan was. Meanwhile the field became hotter and hotter. Manti seemed as confused as Julie and didn't know what to do. Manti was starting to sweat from the steam being created, it was then Julie saw Fredrick's plan. He was going to cook the field!

"Manti quick attack Flaremole!" Manti quickly responded and charged the mole pokemon still using Flamethrower on the field.

At her range Julie couldn't see Fredrick's smile behind his gray mustache, she had reacted just as he expected her to. Now that Manti was mere feet from Flaremole, it was time to spring his true trap.

"Flaremole use Fire Spin!" Vance and Maddy were as shocked as Julie when Flaremole abruptly stopped its initial plan and switched to a swirling heat attack of a powerful Fire Spin which engulfed Manti. Julie realized too late that Fredrick had wanted Manti to get close enough so that he could ensure a successful attack, now it was too late. Within moments the Fire Spin ended, leaving Manti charred. It fell with a small thump and, in a comedic manner, spat a tiny puff of black smoke from its mouth.

"Manti is unable to battle, the first victory goes to Fredrick and Flaremole!" Julie was utterly shocked at the judges' words. She was more shocked at the fact that Fredrick had played her so well. She returned Manti to its pokeball knowing full well that its loss was her fault.

"Try not to take it too hard." Fredrick seemed to be reading her mind. "Losses happen, what's important is that you learn from them." Julie had right mind to respond with a comment like 'then get ready for school' or something similar, but instead swallowed her pride and gave a more mature comment.

"I hope you're ready for a lesson in comebacks then." Her determined voice carried across the gym. With a mighty throw she sent out Puffen to even the score. The tiny bird pokemon appeared in the common flash of white light and gently ruffled its feathers.

"I suppose it's time for my disadvantage eh?" Fredrick said.

"The second round will now commence, trainers begin!" Announced the judge.

"Puffen start off with Bubble!" Puffen let loose a small stream of bubbles at Flaremole.

"Flaremole Dig!" Flaremole buried underground before the bubbles popped where it once was. Puffen looked from side to side where it might pop up, the attack came much quicker than expected as Flaremole emerged behind Puffen and gave a mighty tackle. Puffen fell to the floor, but quickly got to its feet.

"Puffen try Peck!" Julie commanded.

"Flaremole Slash!" Fredrick countered.

Both pokemon met in the middle of the field with colliding attacks, the force of each canceling out any major damage.

"Puffen Bubble!"

"Flaremole Flamethrower!"

This time both opponents fired their special attacks at one another, Puffen's Bubble however was considerably weaker than Flaremole's Flamethrower. The bubbles burst into steam upon contact of the raging fire attack.

"Puffen dodge!" Puffen jumped out of the way as the fire rushed by.

"Not bad my dear, it seems your father might have passed on more of my teachings than I had previously thought." Fredrick said.

"You'd be surprised about what I know." Julie retorted. "Puffen use Bubble again!" Puffen fired another stream of bubbles at Flaremole.

"Flaremole use Flamethrower!" Flaremole countered Puffen's Bubble attack as the bubbles again evaporated on contact with the attack. What surprised everyone was that Julie didn't instruct Puffen to move as she had before.

"Puffen now, use Bide!" Fredrick seemed especially shocked at the turn of events, but could do nothing to stop Flaremole's attack. The Flamethrower hit and Puffen absorbed every ounce, Flaremole could do little but watch as the doubled power of Bide came in a blinding flash of white light. Everyone in the gym shielded their eyes from the intense light, by the time it was over Flaremole lay unconscious on the floor.

"Flaremole is unable to battle, the second round goes to Puffen and Julie." Announced the judge.

"That was a most impressive tactic, it seems you know more than you like to share." Fredrick said recalling Flaremole. Julie nodded at the comment but stood ready.

"With Puffen hurt I doubt it can stand much challenge to my second pokemon, go Centimber!" Fredrick released Centimber, its' many scuttling legs making Julie shiver.

"Both opponents have chosen their pokemon, the third round will now, begin!" The judge announced.

"Centimber use Pin Missile!" Centimber fired small white needles at Puffen.

"Puffen counter with Bubble!" The two attacks collided in the air, although the pointy white beams of light easily passed through the bubble counter. The attack hit Puffen, although it did little real damage. "Don't take that from him! Puffen use Peck!" Puffen charged the large centipede pokemon.

"Centimber Dig!" Centimber buried under the ground before Julie's attack. Centimber only disappeared for a second as it came up from behind Puffen and delivered a powerful tackle. Puffen skidded on the ground before giving into exhaustion.

"Puffen is unable to battle, the victory goes to Fredrick." The judge was starting to get on Julie's nerves.

"Well my dear, with me still having two pokemon and you only having one, it seems the tide would be in my favor." Fredrick teased. Now that Julie though of it, Fredrick was becoming increasingly annoying too. Julie had one pokemon left, although she didn't honestly think she could pull a victory with…

"Go Sugar!" Julie's Ponyta appeared on the battlefield, upon seeing the menacing Centimber however it retreated behind Julie. "Don't be scared girl, you could take on that oversized bug any day." Julie said trying to boost the pony's confidence, Sugar didn't seem convinced. "Just think of Manti and Puffen, they wanted to win, do you?" Julie was going for guilt that however did work. Sugar cautiously trotted back onto the field and stood trembling in front of Centimber. The fire-bug gave a menacing hiss to further its' fear over the tiny fire horse.

"Your pokemon doesn't seem too anxious to be battling." Fredrick observed.

"You'd be surprised how strong she is." Julie retorted.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon, let the battle begin!" The judge announced.

"Centimber use Pin Missile!"

"Sugar dodge!" Sugar jumped out of the way as the needles hit where she had previously been standing.

"Use Tackle!" Sugar knocked Centimber to the ground with a powerful tackle.

"Centimber use Bug Bite!" Centimber lashed out with its pincer jaws.

"Sugar now Bounce!" The tiny horse was far quicker than its larger opponent and jumped high over Centimber's head. Sugar landed with great force on top of Centimber's head, driving it into the ground. Centimber was out cold faster than Fredrick could call a command.

"Centimber is unable to battle, the winner is Julie and her Ponyta."

"I knew you could do it Sugar!" Julie cheered. Sugar neighed affection back.

"I must say, that was quite an upset. I apologize for earlier about having doubts about your pokemon's strength." Fredrick said. Julie didn't respond she mentally prepared herself for Fredrick's next and final pokemon. "Let us then, see whose pokemon is more determined then. Go Sootoo!" Sootoo appeared on the field.

"The final battle between Gym Leader Fredrick and challenger Julie will now…begin!"

"Sugar Flamethrower."

"Sootoo use your Flamethrower!" Both pokemon shot scorching flames at each other, which collided in the middle. Sootoo appeared to be stronger as its attack crept closer to Sugar.

"Sugar, dodge and use Take Down." Sugar side stepped as Sootoo's Flamethrower rushed past her and then she charged. Sugar knocked Sootoo back with impressive force.

"Sootoo use Bite!" Not to be outdone, Sootoo snapped at Sugar with its small canines. Sugar lifted a hoof before Sootoo could clamp onto it, leaving Sootoo in a vulnerable position that Julie exploited.

"Sugar Stomp!" Sugar brought the raised hoof straight down on Sootoo's head. The startled dog whimpered and seemed momentarily confused. "Now use Tackle!" Sugar charged.

"Sootoo use Mean Bark!" Sootoo snapped out of it and let loose a large bark, far larger than one would assume such a small dog could do. Sugar froze mid-attack and shivered.

"What was that?" Maddy asked.

"That was Mean Bark, it's a special move that stops an opponent's attack." Vance responded. Julie gritted her teeth.

"No more Mr. Nice guy, Sootoo use Fire Spin!" Sootoo charged the inferno in its mouth.

"Sugar, get out of there!" Julie pleaded, but Sugar was still suffering from Mean Bark. Sootoo unleashed the harnessed power in a powerful Fire Spin that engulfed Sugar. Even though Sugar was a fire type, Julie doubted that her resistance would prove too successful against that power. Fredrick stood with his arms crossed, smiling at the swirling fire vortex. Right as Julie was about to give up all hope, the Fire Spin began to shrink. Everyone stared in awe as the flames were seemingly sucked into Sugar's mane, who stood without a scratch. "Sugar, what's going on?"

"Is flash fire, a special ability that happens when a fire type pokemon is hit by a fire type attack. The attack does no damage to the pokemon and it boosts its fire type moves." Vance again explained. Sugar's mane and tail flickered with power.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Julie said with a smile. "Sugar use Flamethrower!" Sugar unleashed a steel melting Flamethrower that engulfed Sootoo. The attack lasted for a full five seconds before the power had drained. When the fire did clear, Sootoo was already on its back unconscious. Julie seemed momentarily stunned by the upturn, but it passed as soon as she heard the judge's announce it.

"Sootoo is no longer able to battle the victory goes to Julie of Bright Town!"

"Sugar we did it!" Julie ran out onto the field and hugged her pony. Sugar neighed affection back. Fredrick recalled Sootoo and walked over to Julie.

"I must say I was not expecting that. But you have won and by the power invested in me I present you with this Heat Badge." Fredrick handed Julie her first Foreen badge. Julie stared at the metal pin and held it up for the world to see.

"I just won a Heat Badge!"

After another round of congratulations by Fredrick, the trio of trainers headed back to the pokemon center to get some rest for Maddy's big day tomorrow.

**Long story short, my computer broke. On the bright side, I've been writing down chapters and am currently on ch. 46. so…yaya. Anyhoo long battle I know, but who doesn't love a good battle? Again sorry for the long wait just started typing them so expect a few posted in bunches by the end of this week. Lates! **


	19. Charolo Contest pt1

**Hey ya'll long time no see. I must be a target for some higher power because things seem to happen a lot that aren't in my favor. Sure it was my fault that ACCIDENTALLY poked my computer screen with a pencil, but it was just a little poke, I swear! Anyhoo I have a new monitor and new chapters, although truthfully I got the monitor about two weeks ago and had decided to put all my effort into school rather than this. But now that all of my finals are done hooray! And I didn't forget about you guys, I went pen and paper with the story to be typed later. So here is a hopefully long awaited chapter.**

Vance woke from his cot at his usual time. The blinds were wide open, but thankfully their room was facing west making the rising sun only dim the room. Julie was, of course, still asleep, no doubt still exhausted from her win the day before. When he looked for Maddy he found she was again missing. Her quietly got dressed and slipped outside.

The sun's rays were warm and welcoming, always a good sign. He spotted Gyarados which meant Maddy was nearby, he heard her unmistakable voice, strong, but peaceful.

"Leafbit, Razor Leaf!" Leafbit spun and fired a volley of leaves into the air, what caught Vance off was when they started boomeranging back. "Now use Stun Spore!" Leafbit shook and covered the leaves in Stun Spore. The result was six spinning leaves that sprinkled colorful powder over the field as they spun. In a grand finale the six met in the middle and exploded into a shower of red, green and brown sparkling powder. Maddy gave a bow to an invisible crowd, which made Vance chuckle. She spun flushed with embarrassment. "Vance, I didn't know you were up." She blushed.

"Just woke up." He responded. "By the way, I liked your performance."

"Really?" she grew redder. "Well thank you. Leaftbit has gotten the hang of it pretty quick."

"What about Gyarados?"

"He's…" She seemed to search for a word that wouldn't sound insulting. "Improving." She finally decided on.

"Oh yea, what performance do you have for him?"

"It's a work in progress."

"I'd love to see it." Vance persisted.

"Well, ok but remember this is still in the works." She said. "Ready Gyarados?" The massive pokemon nodded.

"Alright Gyarados use Dragon Rage!" Anger surged into Gyarados's eyes, it gaped its mouth wide, unleashing… a puff of smoke. Vance fell backwards and Gyarados seemed ready to burst into tears. It lay down and covered its face with its tail. "Gyarados its ok don't be embarrassed. But Gyarados wouldn't listen, it was indeed too embarrassed.

"What's wrong with Gyarados?" Vance said recollecting his composure.

"I don't know." Maddy confessed. She stroked his tail in an attempt to coax it out of its slump. "I've tried to work out his probl…I mean, the problem, but so far nothing's worked."

"He can't perform?" Vance asked.

"He can, but he'd only be using physical attacks, and the only ones he knows are Tackle, Thrash and…Splash." Gyarados seemed to get even more depressed upon hearing its abilities.

"A sheepish Gyarados, What's next?" Julie said approaching them. "By the way," she started turned to Vance, without warning she punched him in the arm. "Thanks for waking me up." Vance played off the punch pretty well, although he was embarrassed to admit it, she was stronger than him.

"He's not sheepish Julie." Vance defended Gyarados.

"Oh really? Who ever heard of a Gyarados that couldn't use Dragon Rage?" She pestered the subject.

"He can do other attacks pretty well." Maddy chimed in.

"Like?"

"Well, his Thrash is really powerful." Maddy's answer seemed to spark an idea in Julie.

"Well why didn't you say so? Have you ever thought about going for Gyarados's strong points?" Julie said like a smooth business woman.

"His strong points?" Maddy asked.

"His strength," Julie replied. "Forget all that flash and show off his bang!"

"I don't think, well at least I think that contests are supposed to be more show than simple attacks." Maddy replied back.

"Leafbit definitely has that down," Vance cut in. "right Julie?" he implied her to agree with him.

"Yeah, yeah really something, but if I were you I'd show off Gyarados's strength, that's what the judges would want to see."

"You really think so?" Maddy asked.

"Absolutely!" Julie exclaimed happily after seeing her advice actually being taken by someone. Vance rolled his eyes and hoped that Maddy was only being polite. Vance took a quick peek at his poketech for the time.

"Hey Maddy, what time did you say the contest started?" Vance asked.

"Twelve o'clock, why?" she responded.

"Well it's eleven thirty right now." He said blandly.

"What!?" Maddy exclaimed. "I was supposed to be there half an hour ago for the check in." She recalled both her pokemon and started running towards the contest building. Vance and Julie watch her gain speed before following foot.

"_It's only a contest, how bad can it be_?" Vance thought to himself as he caught up to Maddy.

This is a two part-er. I broke it up because it would have been way too long. I was never into contests myself so bear with me if they aren't spectacular, I'm trying. Please respond, I need to know ya'll haven't forgot about me. 


	20. Charolo Contest pt2

**F.Y.I. I changed Julie's dad's name from Gormon to Eric.**

The contest center was a large circular arena with a mega screen above the stage for those in the nosebleed seats. Vance read a brochure given to him at the entrance that outlined the basic rules and how performances were judged. Julie looked around at the other people packed into the stadium.

"Wow, these people must have no life." Julie said quite loud. Vance shushed her and took a quick peek to see what damage her words had done. Surprisingly no one seemed to have heard her, or cared, so he started scolding her.

"Look I admit I'm a bit unfamiliar with this too, but that doesn't mean it isn't just as exciting as battling." Vance said. Julie rolled her eyes. "And another thing, I've been learning the rules." He said holding up the pamphlet for extra emphasis. "And it turns out brute strength isn't how they judge pokemon."

"Then what are they looking for?" Julie said mockingly. Vance opened the pamphlet and read a passage aloud.

"Performances will be based on pokemon and coordinators unity, attack performance, and overall show of pokemon's inner beauty."

"So all flash and no bang?" Julie asked.

"Basically." Vance replied.

"Wake me up when it's over." Julie slouched in her seat. Vance became more worried as he read the rules. He hoped that Maddy hadn't taken Julie's advice.

*Behind the contest building.

"That looks great Gyarados!" Maddy exclaimed after putting a large red bow on Gyarados's crown. She had in fact decided to go with Gyarados, something the massive pokemon didn't seem too comfortable with.

"I didn't know you had a Gyarados." Came a slightly accented voice from behind her. Maddy turned to see Tony already in his performance tuxedo.

"Tony, I didn't know you were entering in this contest." Maddy said.

"Well I figured I might as well start somewhere." He smiled. "Besides there's supposed to be someone here that I'd really love to see."

"Who?" Maddy asked.

"He's an ace coordinator who's also a part time bounty hunter." Tony responded.

"Bounty hunter?" Maddy asked confused by the word.

"Someone who tracks and captures people for money, and he's the best there is." Tony replied.

"At coordinating?"

"At bounty hunting, the coordinating would be my specialty." Tony said proudly.

"First you'd have to beat me." Maddy said equally proudly. Before another word could be said the intercoms came to life.

"Attention all coordinators and fans, the contest will be starting in five minutes. Again the contest will begin in five minutes. Thank you." And promptly clicked off.

"We'd best get going." Tony said motioning for her to follow. Maddy recalled Gyarados and followed Tony into the arena.

*Back inside the stadium.

The lights went out all at once. Vance's first thought was a black out, but a single spotlight shined on a woman standing in the center of the stage cast out the thought.

"Hello Charolo City it's time for out annual pokemon contest!" She was a middle aged woman with red curly hair wearing green short shorts and a matching mid-rift top. "I'm Karian Maradian, your beloved contest announcer," She spoke into a microphone, amplifying her voice ten fold. "Ready to meet our judges?" The crowd was in an uproar. "Judging today will be none other than Mr. Sukizo," a spotlight shined onto an short man in a gray-blue suit. "Mr. Contesta," another spotlight appeared on another man, somewhat older looking wearing an orange suit. "and finally Charolo's own Nurse Joy!" A final third spotlight appeared on Nurse Joy. "Now without further ado, let's begin our contest!" The crowd was cheering and eager to begin.

"These people are more wack-o than battle fans!" Julie yelled to Vance over all the cheering. He merely shrugged and watched as the first coordinators took the stage.

Vance was enjoying himself more than he previously expected he would, mainly because he saw possible tricks he could use in battle. Julie also seemed somewhat entertained, which surprised Vance. During one performance a small creature which Vance discovered to be a Bulbasaur, was playing jump rope with one of its vines. The crowd loved it until the little creature tripped over itself causing Julie to burst into laughter. After several other mistakes and a few good performances, Vance was actually enjoying himself. Karian appeared after a 'remarkable' performance, as quoted be Mister Sukizo, of a trainer and his Musmouse.

"Our next coordinator is new to the Foreen Region, but familiar with Pokemon contests. Please give a warm welcome to Janga Fet!" The crowd gave a standard applause, but once they saw him their applauding almost completely stopped. And Vance could see why. From behind the stage came a tall, menacing man. He wore dull red clothes, which looked more like some kind of armor. His face had a single long scar starting above his right eye running across the top of his nose, to below his left eye. He had dark hair and was obviously muscular. He seemed vastly out of place in a contest, but what seemed more out of place was the squirming, handcuffed man that Janga dragged behind him. Janga tossed the small man into the middle of the stage while everyone tried to conceive what was going on. Janga casually pulled an electronic pad of some sort of his pocket and read off a warrant.

"Josh Kenning," His voice was rough, almost like he had never drunk water in his entire life. "wanted for two counts of pokemon kidnapping, one count of illegal poaching of endangered pokemon, and four counts of robbery with a pokemon." Vance and Julie, along with Maddy behind the stage, tried to figure out where this was leading to. "He is wanted in fifteen different cities and two regions, threat level medium." With that he pressed his datapad and the handcuffs binding Josh were unlocked, the criminal wasted no time bolting for the exit. Janga casually pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air. "Go Rhydon!" Janga commanded and out of the pokeball appeared a large stone pokemon with a steel drill on its nose. Vance and Julie pulled out their pokedex's.

"Rhydon the drill pokemon and evolved form of Rhyhorn, their drills are said to be strong enough to cut through diamonds. The bio finished just as Janga gave a command.

"Rhydon use Rock Spikes." Rhydon lifted its mighty foot as Josh neared the exit door. In an instant Rhydon brought its foot down causing three large pointed rock slabs to erupt out of the ground blocking the exit. Josh skidded to a halt obviously surprised. Before he could move again Rhydon did a small hop, which upon landing made several more pointed rocks erupt out of the ground around Josh, trapping him in a stone cage. The crowd went ecstatic over the move, even Julie seemed amazed at the abilities Rhydon possessed.

"Perfectly executed, a true testament to both the law and a modern coordinator." Said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable!" was all Mr. Sukizo ever seemed to say.

"An amazing bond between pokemon and coordinator." Nurse Joy added.

"There you have it folks, Janga Fet!" Karian said.

After clearing the spikes and re-apprehending Josh, Janga made a stealthy exit. Maddy and Tony were equally impressed as Janga approached them behind stage. Two police officers took Josh off Janga's hands.

"That was great!" Maddy exclaimed. Janga didn't respond even the slightest to the remark. Instead he fixed an incoherent look on her, then Tony and then walked off. "What was that about?" Maddy asked.

"He's just not a big talker is all." Tony replied. Maddy accepted the answer and Karian's voice came over on the loudspeakers.

"Up next we have Tony…well folks he doesn't appear to have a last name, so let's just welcome him on stage!"

"Looks like I'm up, wish me luck." Tony said before stepping out on stage. Maddy wanted to see his performance from the monitor in the waiting room, so when she turned to head down the hall the last person she expected to see was Janga Fet. She nearly jumped out of her shoes and even let out a startled scream before quickly collecting herself.

"Janga…hi, did…did you forget something?" she stammered.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the compliment before." He simply said and added no more.

"Oh, well... no problem." She said and gave the best smile she could muster. He didn't smile back, instead he seemed to constantly frown, like something had happened in his life that twisted his face that way. Maddy guessed it was the scar.

"Have you known Tony long?" He asked rather bluntly. Maddy stammered a bit trying to comprehend what he was asking.

"Tony? Uh no, not really." She managed to say.

"Does he seem to be on top of his training?" Janga asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean my friends and I just met him back in Greenleaf City, but he seems to be really connected with his pokemon." Maddy replied. "Why do you want to know?" Maddy asked in a completely harmless meaning. Janga shadowed her and made her suddenly feel very small.

"He's the competition, and I like to know everything there is about the target so that I can best him." Janga said in a strong but calm voice. Then he turned and again headed down the hall.

"Weird…" Maddy said. There was cheering to be heard coming from the stage, Maddy peaked around the corner of the stage entrance to see blue and yellow sparks falling around Tony and Tigevolt. "I missed it!" Maddy mentally kicked herself and felt sorry she had missed his performance. Tony gave a small bow and walked off stage with Tigevolt.

"Up next we have Maddy Plum." Karian said over the mike. Tony walked up to her.

"Try an' top that." He said with a hint of playfulness. Maddy didn't admit that she had missed his performance. Instead she gave a small nod and walked onto the stage. Vance and Julie cheered extra hard seeing their friend take the stage. Maddy gained all her confidence and reached for a pokeball.

"Go Gyarados!" She released the pokeball and the atrocious pokemon appeared with its signature screech. Vance became suddenly worried but didn't voice his opinion. Maddy took a deep breath. "Alright Gyarados use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados reared back and gapen it's mouth wide. A small blue flame started to form and quickly grew. In a burst of power Gyarados released an amazing blue and white flamed Dragon Rage that hung in the air. The audience, and even Maddy, were left speechless and were instantly captivated by the growing flames. Vance was beyond words, that was, until he took his eyes off the flames to look at Gyarados. The massive pokemon seemed worried at it's own power and Vance noticed why. Gyarados had no control over the attack, it was growing in power and in an instant the flames grew larger and hit the ceiling. The dome cracked and disappeared where the flames touched it. By now Maddy along with everyone else also noticed the problem at hand. "Gyarados that's enough." Maddy said trying to get him under control, but Gyarados couldn't stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen I need you to stay calm and start slowly exiting the arena." Karian said over the mike. In a flash everyone bolted for the doors, Vance and Julie were caught in the mob and dragged outside. A flame hit a sprinkler and the arena's fire systems went off.

"Gyarados stop!" Maddy pleaded. Gyarados desperately tried but to no avail.

"Maddy!" She turned to see Tony and Janga running up to her. "You need to stop Gyarados!" Tony said.

"How!?" she cried.

"Can't you just recall him back into his pokeball?" Tony half asked, half said.

"With it using that much power it's impossible." Janga said. "We need knock Gyarados unconscious." He looked to Tony who simply nodded. Tony threw a pokeball and released Tigevolt.

"Tigevolt help Gyarados!" Tony ordered. The tiger pokemon nodded and positioned itself behind Gyarados. "Quick, use Thunder Wave!" Tigevolt fired three thin wires of electricity at Gyarados, which upon contact made the large pokemon screech in pain. Maddy looked on horrified at their quick decision. Within moments Gyarados stopped the attack and fell to the floor, thin electrical currents racing across its massive body. "Maddy now, recall Gyarados!" Tony ordered. Maddy snapped out of her daze and recalled Gyarados. The sprinklers stopped and Maddy looked on horrified at what she had just done. The stadium was empty and drenched. Maddy started sniffling, Tony started to place a hand on her shoulder but Maddy ran away, tears fogging her vision.

*Later at the pokemon center

Maddy was still sobbing in her cot, she hadn't stayed to see who had won. Vance and Julie quietly entered.

"Maddy?" Vance asked softly.

"Oh," She wiped a tear away and sat up. "hi Vance." Vance and Julie sat on either side of her.

"How you holdin' up?" Julie asked.

"I'm doing better now thanks." Maddy said. Vance had expected Maddy to be mad at Julie for telling her to use Gyarados, but Vance thought it best if he didn't say anything.

"How's Gyarados?" Vance asked.

"He's fine," She wiped another tear away. "Nurse Joy said that he's wearing off from the paralysis." A slight knock came from the door.

"Maddy?" asked an aged voice. Fredrick opened the door fully and entered the room. "I came as soon as I had heard."

"Thanks." She responded.

"Maddy, why are you so sad?" Fredrick asked in a gentle voice.

"Fredrick, I did so awful today. Gyarados put his faith in me and I failed him." Maddy began to sob and Fredrick quickly placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"My dear you cannot cry about something so frivolous." Maddy controlled her sobbing and looked into his eyes. "I remember my daughters' first pokemon battle, she had come home crying because she had lost. I told her the same thing I'm about to tell you." Maddy listened intently. "You cannot beat yourself up over your first loss, everyone loses now and then. I lost to both Vance and Julie, yet I'm still up and training." He got down on one knee to be at her eye level. "That was your first contest, now you can learn from your mistakes to help your pokemon in the future." His mustache creased up to indicate a smile which Maddy returned. "Now I won't be able to wish you off tomorrow, business to take care of. Can I trust you'll at least get an early move on things?" Fredrick asked. Maddy nodded. "Well then," he stood up. "for now, we part until next time we meet, farewell." He gave a nod before exiting the room. Vance and Julie reassured Maddy of Fredrick's words before they all went to sleep.

The next morning the trainers packed up and headed off early, as requested by Fredrick. Maddy had her fully healed Gyarados on her belt, as the trio continued on to their next adventure.


	21. A Bird's Eye View

The trio descended another hill, by Julie's count it was the one millionth, four-hundred thousand, six hundred and eighty third, but she might have been over exaggerating. It was a beautiful day with the sun warmly shining and bits of clouds hanging in the sky.

"Why don't we just drive to the next town?" Julie moaned.

"Because, none of know how to drive." Vance replied.

"And we don't own a car." Maddy added. She had resorted back to her old self after her talk with Fredrick.

"And getting there is half the adventure." Vance added further. Julie didn't like her explanations, but she shrugged forward alongside her friends. There was little wildlife out, apart from the occasional Musmouse, that's why the dots in the sky caught Vance's attention so quickly. "Hey what's that?" he asked pointing for the two girls to see. The mass of dots grew steadily larger, Vance made out wings and feathers, their color was mostly brown and they were definitely birds. They flew overhead ignoring the trainers and landed in an open field. Vance got down on his hands and knees to conceal himself and motioned for the girls to follow. They crawled to the hill top overlooking the field and peered over.

There were two different kinds, some were small while the others were larger. Vance pointed his pokedex at the smaller ones while Julie pointed hers at the bigger ones.

"Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon, despite their size they can use their wings to kick up large dust storms to evade their enemies." Vance's pokemon finished.

"Pidgeotto the bird pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey, they are powerful birds of prey and often hunt Ekans or Rattaa." Julie's pokedex finished.

Vance checked his pokedex locator for their original region. According to it, Pidgey and Pidgeotto are common throughout the Kanto Region.

"Weird, what are Kanto pokemon doing here?" Vance asked mainly to himself.

"Maybe they're migrating." Maddy responded.

"Nah it's summer, birds only migrate during the winter." Julie said. Vance and Maddy looked at her. "What? I paid attention in school sometimes." She said defensively. Whatever the reason was, Vance was tempted to try and catch one. Before he ever thought of making a move, a single large bird pokemon flew overhead and landed amongst the Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"What's that?" Maddy asked pulling out her pokedex.

"Pidgeot the bird pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto, their wings are so powerful that scientists have labeled them the fastest bird pokemon in the world." Maddy's pokedex said.

"All the evolutions in one spot, kinda cool." Julie said. Vance agreed and watched the birds as they casually pecked the ground for grubs and seeds. A rocket suddenly appeared out of nowhere and soared towards the pokemon, most saw it coming and began flying away, but before all of them could get airborne the missile opened and out sprang a net that snared at least a dozen of the bird pokemon.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked terrified. From the same direction of the rocket came three helicopters. The trainers looked on in horror as they descended around their captured flock. Vance noticed the all too familiar symbol of the Purists on each of the helicopters.

"Those guys are Purists!" Vance said. Without hesitating Vance got to his feet and started running towards the commotion.

"Vance, where are you going?" Julie yelled.

"To stop those guys from stealing the Pidgey and Pidgeotto!" Vance called back. Julie and Maddy looked to one another and nodded. Without another word the two girls ran after their friend.

**Yeah it's a set up chapter. And from now on just ignore my update news, it would seem I suck at updating when I say I would so from now on just expect it at random intervals like this. **


	22. A Bird's Eye View pt2

Pidgeot scanned over the area with its exceptional vision. The area was very accommodating with wide open skies, great nesting grounds, and best of all no lunatics in goofy uniforms trying to capture anyone. He had let his flock rest for a while, they'd been flying for a long time and even he could use a rest. Pidgeot was content that the area was safe and flew towards his flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, while flying over he spotted a couple of humans on a hill, they were young by human standards so he paid little attention to them and landed amongst his evolutions. Everyone was happily resting so Pidgeot himself decided to take a rest, he began preening his wings when he was approached by a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto.

"This place is great isn't it?" the small Pidgey said happily.

"Much better than that last place, those Starly weren't very nice if you ask me." Pidgeotto added.

"Agreed, it would seem that I may have finally found a place safe for you." Pidgeot said.

"Does that mean you'll leave us?" the Pidgey said in a worried voice. Pidgeot scanned over his flock, he had been their protector for a long time, but he was still needed by another.

"Once I'm sure the area is safe for you, yes I will leave." Pidgeot said in a modest voice. The Pidgey became saddened but the Pidgeotto seemed to understand.

"it's that human isn't it?" Pidgeotto asked, Pidgeot nodded. "You've told us of what the humans are capable of on your journey with this human and you still want to go back to him?" Pidgeot again nodded.

"He's different, there is much strife in the hearts of man, but not all of them are evil." Pidgeot explained. "I have told you of my journeys and my struggles, I have also told you of humans that have gone out of their way to help pokemon." Pidgey and Pidgeotto listened carefully. "If you ever decide to join one just remember that." Pidgeot had always explained to his flock that he would protect them until they could protect themselves, now they could but Pidgeot was still driven to find them a safe site for them to call home, this place might finally be his answer. As Pidgeot finished his thought a rocket screamed towards them and fired a net, many of his flock including himself was able to evade it even being caught off guard, but a dozen were not so fortunate and became ensnared. Pidgeot looked to the rocket's origin and saw three helicopters flying towards him. Pidgeot almost froze at how familiar this all seemed, but the cries of help coming from the trapped Pidgey and Pidgeotto quickly snapped him out of it.

"Go! I'll free the others!" Pidgeot commanded to the rest of his flock. They began flying away and Pidgeot wasted no time in hurrying over to the net and pulling it with his beak in an attempt to snap the ropes. The helicopters landed around him and twelve humans in, what else, goofy costumes sprang out and released several bird pokemon. Pidgeot stopped pulling and turned to face the threat. He spread his wings wide to make him appear larger, something that didn't intimidate the Purists.

"Get that pokemon!" A grunt commanded. Two Robittis attacked, Pidgeot easily countered and sent both pokemon flying backwards with a single blow from his wing. Another grunt ordered his Robit to attack, just then a flame engulfed both the grunt and his Robit charring them black. They fell to the ground and revealed three trainers with a Sootoo, Puffen and Gyarados. Pidgeot noticed that they were the humans he had seen before.

"Who the heck are you?" A grunt asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm Vance, but more importantly, what do you think you're doing?" Vance asked just as demanding .

"These pokemon are rare in the region, they'll fetch a good price on the market." The idea of selling pokemon like some kind of playing card made Vance sick inside.

"That's sick!" Julie yelled.

"Sick or not you kids are in way over you heads." The grunts faced both Vance and Pidgeot who stood a few feet away still protecting the net containing his friends. Pidgeot himself was amazed by how passionate these kids were about protecting pokemon, the boy reminded him of his own trainer. "Want to intervene in Purist matters? Fine, get them!" The Robittis dive bombed Gyarados while the Robits and grunts ganged up on Vance, Julie and Pidgeot. What the Purists didn't expect were the other two dozen of Pidgeot's flock dive bombing them and their pokemon. Vance watched as the feathered frenzy began, providing him with a distraction to get to the captured pokemon.

"Julie, you think you and Maddy could hold these guys off while Sootoo and I free the pokemon?" Vance asked. Puffen fired a Bubble attack at an approaching grunt before she responded.

"We got things covered here, just hurry." Julie and Puffen ran through the battle to tell Maddy the plan. Vance headed the opposite direction towards the net. Most of the Purists were too preoccupied with the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to bother Vance, but one or two still got in his way. Sootoo made quick work of them and their pokemon. He finally made it over to the net to find Pidgeot still tugging on the net as a Robitti pecked at its back.

"Sootoo use Ember!" Sootoo fired a well aimed ember attack and knocked the Robitti unconscious. Pidgeot looked over to see the boy and his pokemon helping him free his flock. "Pidgeot don't worry we're going to get your friends out." He said determined. "Sootoo use Ember on the ropes." Vance commanded. Sootoo complied and burnt the ropes with a small ember. Vance lifted the net with his arms allowing the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to escape, once outside they immediately joined the fray. The Purists knew they were outmatched once their prizes had escaped and started to retreat back into their helicopters. Gyarados helped by hitting one grunt with a swipe of its tail and sending him sprawling into the helicopter. The Purists and their pokemon were back aboard the helicopters and started to take off. Pidgeot was done with these humans and pursued after them. Once he was close enough, Pidgeot gave a mighty beat of his wings and created a massive whirlwind that engulfed the three helicopters and sent them flying off over the horizon.

Later that day in the failing light, Vance and Pidgeot stood across from one another. Vance's thoughts about capturing one of Pidgeot's friends had been long forgotten, while Pidgeot still admired the boy for his compassion towards pokemon. Sootoo stood by Vance while Julie and Maddy stood behind them. Pidgeot looked down at the small dog.

"You take care of him, he's got a good heart." Pidgeot said to Sootoo. Sootoo nodded and with that Pidgeot and his flock flew towards the setting sun in search of a place they could call home.

**I might have made Pidgeot a bit 'too' regal like, but overall I'm happy with the way he turned out. And yes it is THAT Pidgeot, if ya'll catch my drift.**


	23. Dreaming the Night Away

The day had been boring enough, no pokemon, no trainers, just a dirt road in the middle of a small forest. Maddy almost welcomed the night, although the spookiness of the forest made her think twice. Julie made the dinner while Vance started the fire, all that was left to do was for Maddy to collect some fire wood.

"This place is way creepier in the dark." Maddy said to herself while she clutched onto her small stack of sticks. She walked another few steps before hearing a sharp crack from behind her, she turned to be met with the silent stillness of the woods. "Hello?" She asked cautiously. "Vance, Julie?" she was met with no response. She turned and started walking again. "_Great, now I'm hearing things_." She thought to herself. The darkness continued to follow her as she gathered a good bundle of sticks and started heading back to camp. Then, a faint sound made her stop in her tracks.

"Duuus…" The sound was. Maddy turned carefully around, she wished she hadn't. There, in between the trees, was a single floating orb that glowed white. Maddy was too scared to move that is until the orb made another sound. "Dus!" at this point Maddy had found her legs as well as her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping all her fire wood and ran away from the orb. She covered her face with her arms from battering tree branches and continued to run blindly through the forest. Vance eventually stopped her when she ran right smack into him causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Maddy!" Julie said worriedly running over and helping her up off of Vance. "What happened? Are you alright?" Julie escorted her to a tree stump where Maddy took a second to catch her breath.

"Th…the glowing…and, floating…and…" Vance got to his feet with some strain and walked over to her.

"Maddy, what was glowing?" He asked. Maddy took a deep breath and answered him calmly.

"A ghost." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Julie and Vance exchanged looks before Julie answered.

"A ghost?" She asked plainly. Maddy nodded.

"In the forest?" Vance asked with a hint of skepticism. Maddy again nodded.

"Alright," Julie announced. "I know what's going on here."

"You do?" Vance asked.

"Yep." Julie answered. "Watch, just follow me." And with that Julie walked into the forest the way Maddy had come. Vance followed her as, with reluctance, did Maddy. The three came to the spot with all of Maddy's spilled wood littering the ground. "Is this the spot where you saw the supposed, ghost?" Julie asked. Maddy nodded, the forest looked the same, but the bundle of sticks littering the ground was clearly hers.' "Mm hmm and where did you see the ghost?" Julie acted like some kind of investigator. Maddy did her best to relocate herself in the spot where she had seen the orb, after a few seconds of searching she was sure she remembered where the orb had been.

"There." She pointed to a section of trees no different than the others. Julie nodded and nosed around while Vance and Maddy watched. After about a minute of looking and saying 'Mm hmm,' Julie gave a quick and abrupt answer.

"Yep, just as I thought," Julie started. "You're a scaredy cat." Vance nearly fell backwards but Maddy insisted on defending herself.

"I am not!" She said. "I'm telling you I saw a floating orb right there," She pointed to the spot. "And I heard it make weird sounds!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Julie casually said, "When I was five I was afraid of the dark too, some people just don't get over it as quickly as others." Maddy knew she had heard what she heard and saw what she saw, but with no evidence to back it up she knew it was pointless to argue about it. Vance thankfully again saved the situation.

"It's been a long day, let's just get the wood back to camp and talk more about this tomorrow." Maddy happily agreed and the trio picked up the wood and settled down back at their camp. Julie was first asleep followed by Vance who had stayed up a bit longer to make sure Maddy was ok. It didn't take long for Maddy to fall into a peaceful slumber, but it would seem peace was the last thing in Maddy's mind.

Maddy was again running through the forest, but it was different, scarier.

"Duss…" the sound echoed from behind her. She turned and there floating in between the trees behind her was the glowing orb from before. She used pure survival instincts and ran for her life. She turned to see if the orb was still chasing her, it was. But not only that, the orb seemed to be gaining. Maddy ran until she came upon an unusually placed stone cliff. She tried to find a way around it, until she realized she had ran into a dead end being trapped on all sides by the cliff. She pushed her back against the wall, maybe hoping it would move, but to no avail. "Duss." The sound was more definitive and Maddy saw why, the orb was almost through the trees and still coming closer. With no other options Maddy curled into a ball and shook in fright as the images of being eaten by a ghost filled her mind. She however, did not feel the slimy tongue of a ghost taste her, neither did she hear its rumbling stomach. "Duskull." Was all she heard. She gained the courage to open her eyes and there, floating just above the ground, was a small ghost like creature with what appeared to be a skull on its face. "Duskull." Said the ghost. Maddy summoned up the courage to speak.

"Hi…there." She sputtered out.

"Duskull dus!" said the pokemon as a single glowing orb floated freely behind its skull mask. Maddy's common sense kicked in.

"So that was you following me." She said astounded that it wasn't some scary creature flowing her, just this little ghost. The ghost nodded, or more or less bobbed its body to create a nod. Maddy now grew red in the face. "You know you shouldn't scare people like that! It's not nice." Maddy said more embarrassed than angry. The ghost's features became saddened and it started to float away. Maddy saw her mistake and quickly stopped Duskull. "Hey wait!" Duskull stopped and turned to Maddy. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, you probably weren't meaning to scare me…you weren't right?"

"Dus." Duskull said and shook its body disapprovingly.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I'm Maddy." Maddy said.

"Duskull." The ghost replied.

"Duskull huh? Well let's just see if I can't," Maddy started to reach for her pokedex only to find it missing. "Wait." Maddy scrambled around thinking she had dropped it during her frightening run. "Where's my pokedex?" She asked aloud.

"Dus." Duskull said and Maddy looked at the small ghost. It seemed to concentrate and within moments the woods, the dark, everything except for Duskull and Maddy seemed to shimmer. In a flash, the dark woods had transformed into a sunny field, filled with flowers as far as the eye could see.

"How did you…" But Maddy was cut off by Duskull.

"Duskull." It simply said. Maddy thought for a moment and discovered the answer.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Maddy asked. Duskull bobbed its body to a nod. "So then I guess I can't really do anything but wait until I wake up?"

"Dus." Duskull said and nodded.

"Well then, at least you picked a nice spot to relax." Maddy said and lay down in the warm grass. Duskull followed and both it and Maddy stared at the sky, looking at the passing clouds. It was relaxing, but soon Maddy grew a bit bored of waiting to wake up.

"Hey Duskull?" Duskull turned to her. "Since this is a dream we can go anywhere, right?" Duskull nodded. "Well then, let me take you to a place I know you'll love." Maddy stood up, closed her eyes, and focused. The plains shimmered and shifted as fast as before, and in seconds Duskull and Maddy were overlooking a small tropical town. It wasn't just the town, Duskull turned and saw they were surrounded by water. "Like it?" Maddy asked. "This is the island I lived on, and that's my town down there." Maddy pointed at the town. Duskull had never seen such a place and was awe struck at the sights. A large mountain leaked smoke out the top and Duskull questioned it. "That's just our island's volcano, Mt. Akima." Maddy answered. "Besides, all the fun is down there." Maddy said gesturing towards the town. "Wanna go see it?" She asked.

"Duskull Duskull!" Duskull happily agreed. So the two ventured into town full of people and conversations. Children laughed and ran past while Wingull floated aimlessly in the air. Maddy bought Duskull and herself some shaved ice and showed Duskull the sights. They visited the parks where she used to play, explored the town and it's inhabitants, and to top it off sat on a hill overlooking the ocean to watch the sun set.

"What a perfect dream." Maddy said.

"Dus." Duskull agreed. The day had not ended yet though. As Maddy watched the sun set a single person walked onto the sand, concealed by the shadows cast from the setting sun. He pulled out two pokeballs and in a fluid motion he released both pokemon held inside. One, the large crocodile like creature, the other a gorgeous scaled serpent. It was one of Maddy's most fond memories as she watched the two pokemon perform, spitting jets of water that sparkled in the air.

"Duskull," Maddy looked down at the floating pokemon. "Have you ever heard of pokemon contests?" She asked. Duskull shook its head. "Well they're these great tournaments where people and pokemon join together to show off how beautiful pokemon truly are." Duskull couldn't really fathom what that meant, but it did seem interested in the idea. Before any response could be offered the world shimmered black on it's own, and everything vanished except for Maddy and Duskull as they hung freely in the dark. Maddy began to feel light and knew what was happening. "It looks like I'm waking up Duskull."

"Dus?" _Really?_ It asked. Maddy nodded.

"I'm glad we got to know each other Duskull. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again some day." The world went momentarily dark then Maddy cracked her eyes open. The sun was surprisingly bright as Maddy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around, but Duskull was nowhere to be seen. _"He must've left."_ Maddy thought to herself. Everything else was the same, except for the forest which no longer seemed scary now that Maddy knew who lived in it. She thought about waking Vance and Julie up when they both sat up by themselves. Julie gave a loud yawn while Vance gave a small stretch. _"Like clockwork."_ Maddy thought. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." Vance and Julie even replied at the same time. They both took a look at her and immediately their faces deadpanned. Vance gave a startling yell while Julie screamed, both backed up a bit from her and looked terrified.

"What is it!? What's wrong?" Maddy said frantically looking around her.

"Maddy? Is…is that you?" Julie asked.

"Yes why?" Maddy responded.

"Your…your…head." Vance stuttered out.

"What about it?" She asked and touched her face but only felt her skin. Julie snatched her bag and quickly drew a pocket mirror.

"Look!" She said and tossed it to Maddy. Maddy opened it up and looked, but what she saw wasn't her face, instead it was Duskull!

"Duskull?" Maddy asked.

"Dus!" the little ghost pokemon replied and floated off her head.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"It's Duskull." Maddy replied. Vance pulled out his pokedex.

"Duskull the requiem pokemon, Duskull are known for playing tricks on those who enter into their homes and are often the cause of panic attacks." Vance's pokedex finished.

"I'll say!" Julie said. Maddy ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy asked.

"Dusk, Dus." It simply replied.

"Does that mean you wanna come with me?"

"Duskull." It replied happily and nodded.

"Well how could I say no to that face?" Maddy responded with a smile and hugged the ghost.

**If you haven't noticed now I'm not exactly giving Maddy cute and cuddly pokemon. Granted Duskull is 'kinda' cute and Leafbit ain't exactly a Muk (roflol pokemon puns) but just wait n' see. **


	24. Practice Makes Perfect

**Sorry for taking so long to update, in all honesty I just need to type up these chapters, but I'm terrible at typing. So without further ado here you go. Smiley faces all around.**

**The opening voice is the narrator, just a heads up. **

_Today our group of traveling trainers has decided to get some training in and no one was more excited than Julie and her new Duskull. _

"Alright everyone come on out!" Maddy said as she tossed her three pokeballs into the air where they opened to reveal her Leafbit, Gyarados and Duskull.

"Let's go gang!" Vance released Sootoo, Edgehog and Dimedon in the same way, as did Julie who released Puffen, Sugar, and Manti.

They decided that they would each require some space in order to practice, so Vance headed out into the field while Julie went into the forest. Maddy thought it best to introduce her pokemon before they started anything.

"Gyarados, Leafbit. Meet your new pal Duskull."

"Duskull." It happily moaned. Gyarados and Leafbit both returned the greeting, Maddy was sure Duskull was thrilled to have more friends.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do," Maddy pulled out her pokedex and inspected Duskull with it. "Doubleteam, Nightshade, Ominous Wind, and Will-O-Wisp. Not bad." Maddy said aloud as she read out Duskull's attacks. "Ok guys here's the news, I checked with Vance's poketech and the closest pokemon contest is in the next town. So I say we dig deep and start practicing, what do you say?" Leafbit and Duskull seemed eager to begin, but Gyarados shrank back a bit. "Gyarados what's wrong?" Maddy asked. Gyarados didn't respond, but sulked a little more. Maddy suddenly realized the very obvious reason. "Oh! Gyarados." She said calmly. "You can't still be sad about what happened in the Charolo Contest." Gyarados laid it's head on the ground and sulked. "Gyarados that was one mistake, that's why we're going to practice." Her encouragement didn't seem to work, so instead she tried compromising. "Alright if you don't want to practice right now that's fine, but you're going to practice later ok?" Gyarados pondered a decision before nodding in agreement. Maddy smiled and turned to her two eager pokemon. "Duskull, for now I just want you to watch Leafbit to get the idea of what we're doing. Alright?" Duskull nodded. "Alright then," she turned to Leafbit. "We're going to start real simple. Leafbit use Leech Seed!" Leafbit fired a single seed into the air. "Now use Razor Leaf to cut it in half!" Leafbit threw a single leaf which split the seed down the middle in mid air. The seed halves fell on either side about a half a foot behind Leafbit which sprouted many vines. When all was done Leafbit's seeds had turned into a lovely backdrop of wild vines. "Great job Leafbit, it looks beautiful." Maddy complimented. Leafbit took it as a sign of a job well done and promptly fell to sleep.

Duskull didn't notice that this slightly irritated her, but it was impressed with the display. Maddy let Leafbit be itself and turned to Duskull.

"So what do ya think? Is this something you may like to do?" Maddy asked.

"Duskull! Duskull!" Duskull happily nodded. Maddy was extremely happy to her this by evidence of the big smile crossing her face.

"Alright then, for now we're gonna start slow and just work on some simple moves ok?"

"Dus." Duskull took that as a signal to show off its skills and immediately kicked up an eerie Ominous Wind that tossed Maddy back. Duskull was overjoyed as it bobbed up in down in pure delight over its attack, Maddy however sat up with a groan as she rubbed her back.

"That was good Duskull," She lied. "But we're gonna start just a bit smaller." Maddy took a quick side glance to see what Vance and Julie were up to. Julie was out of sight behind the trees, but Vance and his pokemon stood in the field. She wondered briefly which was harder, training pokemon to coordinate, or training pokemon to battle.

*At Vance's training spot

"Alright Sootoo use Tackle!" Vance watched as Sootoo charged a large boulder sitting in the middle of the field. Sootoo slammed into the boulder and bounced off with the recoil. "Nice one!" Vance yelled and Sootoo panted happily from the compliment.

Vance had chosen to start with the basics of his pokemon testing the physical attacks, special attacks, and accuracy. His pokedex could tell him all that, but Vance preferred the 'hands on' approach.

Edgehog and Dimedon waited patiently next to Vance.

"Alright Edgehog you're up."

"Edgehog." It peeped straightening itself for the attack.

"Edgehog Cut!" Edgehog charged the same boulder as its small claws glowed a faint white. Once in range it raised its claws and slashed the boulder, creating a faint groove from where it had struck. "Not bad." Vance said with a smile as Edgehog trotted back.

"Dimedon don!" Dimedon said straightening itself.

"Alright Dimedon, now it's your turn."

"Don." It replied.

"Dimedon use Take Down!" Vance commanded. Dimedon ran its full speed with the sound of a charging Tauros. Dimedon hit the boulder with such force that it sent a crack starting from the point of impact, up over the top of the boulder, down to the other side. "Wow!" Vance exclaimed a little surprised with how powerful Dimedon was.

"That was great Dimedon." Vance complimented his prehistoric friend as he walked back over with that clumsy grin of his.

"Don." It simply replied. Sootoo and Edgehog gave similar appraises in their own language.

Vance tallied up his predictions in his head. Dimedon was obviously the strongest when it came to physical attacks, but was also the slowest. Sootoo seemed to be even with good physical power and fair speed. Finally Edgehog appeared even with Sootoo in physical power, but was easily slower than Sootoo but just faster than Dimedon. So while Sootoo was probably his best support, it would come down to the special attacks to see who would really shine.

"Alright guys," Vance addressed his pokemon after he had finished his thoughts. "Now we're going to move onto special attacks." All his pokemon nodded as they understood his plan. "This'll also help me get a better grip on your accuracy." Vance added. He stepped about ten feet further back from his previous spot and used both his right finger and thumb on each hand to make a box around their previous rock target. Figuring it was decent in range Vance called his pokemon over. "We'll go one by one again, Sootoo your up." Sootoo barked a response and stood on all fours, aimed at the rock. "Sootoo use Flamethrower." Sootoo balled the fire momentarily in his mouth before unleashing the attack at the boulder. The Flamethrower hit and charred the rock's center black. "Nice one buddy." Vance said which Sootoo replied with more happy pants and a wag of its short tail. "Alright Edgehog your turn."

"Edge." It replied standing up to the challenge.

"Edgehog, now use your Flamethrower." Edgehog sucked in air and fired its attack. The heated attack glanced off the rock's right side again charring it black. "Awesome Edgehog." Vance said. Edgehog happily sat back down next to Sootoo as Dimedon stood on its own knowing it was next. "Alright Dimedon you ready?" It grunted a nod. "Ok, Dimedon use Water Pulse!" Dimedon focused the ball of water on the tip of his mouth before firing it at the rock. The attack hit the rock on its right side and splashed its stored water over the target. "Great Dimedon." Dimedon gave another wide smile.

So this time was obviously different. Sootoo appeared to be the most accurate in his attack and fairly powerful too. Edgehog was again about even with Sootoo in power, but came up a bit short when it came to accuracy. Finally Dimedon had a fairly powerful attack that probably matched Sootoo, but like Edgehog, came up short when it came to accuracy.

"Not bad at all." Vance said as he overlooked his team who had gone and started a conversation between themselves. Vance could only guess their topic and smiled at the thought of becoming pokemon master with them at his side. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation Vance looked around and spotted Maddy training with Duskull while Gyarados watched. Leafbit wasn't visible, no doubt behind the giant water serpent. He took another quick look around for Julie but couldn't find her. Something caught his eyes as he stared at the tree line; it was Julie's unmistakable golden locks. Although she was mostly concealed by the trees Vance could make out her and the small flaming Ponyta standing next to her.

*At Julie's training exercise

Manti jumped up off the side of a tree and made a clean cut to an adjacent tree branch from another tree.

"That was great Manti!" Julie exclaimed. The happy mantis pokemon scuttled over to her and hissed happily as it rubbed its head against her leg.

Julie was opting for a more strategizing work out than anything. She didn't realize it, but she was more like her dad than she knew. She had started by working on some basic hit and dodge techniques, but wanted to move onto something more advanced.

"Alright Puffen I've got a special trick in mind for you." She said.

"Puff?" The little bird chirped.

"I've been taking into account your size…" Before Julie could finish Puffen let out a series of angry chirps and peeps. "Calm down, I meant it in a good way." Puffen turned its head still ruffled about the remark about its size but continued to listen. "Well for larger opponents you would be considered easy pickings, but I've thought of a plan to use that to our advantage. Puffen looked up in curiosity. "The plan is to use your Bubble attack at a distance to stun your opponent and then get up close to deliver a peck attack."

"Fen puff fen?" Puffen asked in a worried voice which Julie seemed to understand.

"I've already got that part figured out too, if your opponent isn't stunned or isn't stunned long enough and you find yourself too close and can't get away in time, you can switch to your Bide attack and at least deal some damage back." Puffen didn't like the ultimatum, but it seemed like a good plan to do some quick damage. "Do you wanna try it out?" Julie asked.

"Fen." Puffen responded with a nod.

"Alright," Julie said looking around for a target. "That tree will be your target." She decided pointing to a large tree. Puffen readied itself. "Puffen use Bubble!" Puffen fired a quick Bubble attack at the tree and charged underneath the barrage using it as cover. Puffen neared the tree as the last of the bubbles popped on its trunk, it readied for an attack when a shriek filled the air. Puffen immediately stopped in its tracks as a large bird pokemon burst from the target tree and swooped down to land in front of Puffen. It was in fact a large bird standing at least four feet tall it had small talons for its size, but each looked incredibly sharp. It had a pointed beak attacked to a slender head. Its entire body screamed 'built for speed.' Julie pulled out her pokedex as it pointed angrily at Puffen and chirped something.

"Falcones the Falco pokemon, they are superior birds of prey and are able to dive-bomb enemies at a rate of over 200 miles per hour." Julie's pokedex finished.

Falcones continued to verbally attack Puffen as it repeatedly pointed at Puffen and then the tree. Julie quickly pieced two and two together.

"So that tree was your home." Julie said so Falcones could hear her. Falcones looked up to her and nodded. "Well I'm sorry we attacked your tree, but we're kind of busy training, so can we forget any of this ever happened?" Julie asked apologetically. Anger surged into Falcones sharp eyes and spread its wings wide and flapped them creating a gust strong enough to send Julie and all her pokemon sailing out of the forest.

The first thing Vance heard was Julie's screams, but when he found them coming from the sky he was admittedly a bit shocked to see her falling right towards him.

"Julie!" he yelled as him and his pokemon frantically ran around estimating where she might fall. With a little luck Vance managed to catch her, but only at the expense of her landing on his back and if it weren't bad enough Sugar, Manti and finally Puffen all landed on him too. Julie quickly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow." Was all she said. "Are you guys alright?" She asked indicating her pokemon who all gave similar responses to Julie's. It was when she heard the groaning that she noticed what had cushioned her landing. "Vance!" She said surprised as Vance and Julie's pokemon quickly surround him to see if he was ok. Julie turned him over. "Vance, say something!" Julie worriedly shouted. Vance moaned and Julie leaned in to understand him better.

"You're a lot heavier than you look." He quietly teased. Julie couldn't help but feel like an idiot for worrying about him and quickly corrected herself by punching him in the stomach. Vance's eyes went wide as he gaped for air.

"Idiot." She was annoyed and stood up to dust the dirt off her jeans.

"Is everyone ok?" Maddy asked as she ran up to them.

"We're all fine," Julie said still a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Although some of us better than others." She finished with a smile as she watched Vance painfully suck in the much needed air and sat up.

"I did save you, you know?" Vance finally managed to spit out. Julie just grinned. It was all nice until everyone heard an angry shriek. They looked up and saw Falcones dive bombing them. Everyone ducked less they be cut by those talons. "Why is it attacking us?" Vance asked aloud.

"Long story short, I kinda used its home as a target." Julie quickly explained as the Falcones dove again narrowly missing Julie. It sure wasn't kidding on how fast it was. Vance quickly stood up and eyed the bird turning around for another swoop.

"Sootoo," Vance called his companion to his side. "Time to put that training to work." Sootoo nodded and readied itself. Falcones finished its turn and began its dive. "Sootoo use Flamethrower!" Sootoo obeyed and unleashed the fiery attack at the attacking pokemon. Falcones dodged quickly left at a speed that even made Vance a little stunned. "Don't give up try again!" Sootoo again fired but Falcones merely dodged right this time and it was getting close. "Sootoo focus, I know you can hit it." Vance said reassuringly. Vance and Sootoo calmed themselves until their heart rates thumped as one. Falcones extended its talons forward ready for the final strike. "Now!" Vance said and Sootoo quickly let loose with Flamethrower. Falcones was caught off guard and attempted to dodge but it was too late. The Flamethrower struck it in the chest and charred the bird which fell the rest of the way down to the ground. Not waiting for it to get back up Vance pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at the twitching mass of feathers. The ball hit and sucked in Falcones. Everyone waited quietly with enough tense to match a double overtime basketball game. Then the ball stopped shaking and lay still on the grass. Vance walked over to the now occupied pokeball and held it up proudly.

"Alright, I caught a Falcones!" Sootoo barked happily while Julie helped Maddy to her feet.

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well right?" Julie said. Maddy just nodded as Vance showed off his pokeball to his pokemon and their new teammate inside.


	25. Meeting Maggie?

**Another chapter so soon? I must be on fire! And no, not literally! Oh and since I suddenly remember, it's disclaimer time! I do not own pokemon or any of its affiliates but every pokemon name, character, and place, mentioned in this story is one-hundred percent mine except for spontaneous add-ins of past pokemon characters and/or pokemon. Now wasn't that fun?**

_We once again find our young trainers on the path of exploration. Speaking of which, what's that odd looking structure up ahead?_

Vance peered closely at the odd symbols on the wall. The wall itself was half covered in vines, which once Vance had cleared made it easier to read the markings, although that wasn't saying much.

"They almost look like letters." Maddy said as she stared at the symbols.

"What?" Julie responded skeptically as she snacked on a piece of beef jerky.

"See right there?" Maddy pointed to what they all assumed to be the first symbol whatever the message read. "It almost looks like a 'D'." Julie and Vance both tilted their head sideways trying to see what their friend saw, but after two or three head tilts both agreed that whatever it was Maddy saw, they couldn't.

"I wonder what it says." Vance said while running his hand across the symbols.

"Well according to our resident archeologist, they're letters. So Miss. Archeologist tells us, what do the markings say?" Julie held up the half eaten piece of jerky to Maddy indicating it was a microphone. Maddy slowly read the message.

"Do not enter if greed drives you. Enter only if knowledge is important."

"So it's a warning?" Julie pondered as she snacked on the tasty dried meat.

"Sounds like it." Vance agreed. The three friends were to busy thinking about what the message could've meant that they didn't even notice the woman listening to their conversation until she made her presence known.

"Very impressive." Was all the dark haired woman said as she approached the three kids. The three said kids turned to face their mysterious on-looker. She had a tanned face and wavy brown hair that reached past her shoulders. She wore a tight fitting brown suit with the symbol of Earth stitched in white on her shoulder.

Vance immediately knew what he was dealing with.

"You're a purist aren't you?" He asked trying to sound intimidating.

"I see we're better known than I thought." The woman said simply. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Purist Leader Maggie." She said strongly while keeping her expression soft. Vance's earlier suspicions were correct with the title the woman had just given herself. She walked towards them with such a calm stride that Vance had to replay in his head what title she held just for him to remember she was a Purist. "The wall you see behind you is part of a much larger catacomb of tunnels and passages that stretch below your feet. Then trio looked down for any signs of what she said were true. "Oh yes, you see after years of searching we believe we've finally found what we've been looking for inside the temple. Unfortunately its previous occupiers seem to have quite a knack for setting traps and so far our scientists have only made half way through." It was then she beamed a bright smile on Maddy. "But you my dear seem to have invaluable knowledge when reading the ancient script! You would greatly assist us if you agreed to help." Maggie held out her hand for Maddy to take. It was then Vance had enough. Nice or not this lady was still a Purist that wanted to hurt innocent pokemon for their own selfish goals.

"Sorry but we're not interested in helping a bunch of criminals." Vance put in harshly. If Maggie noticed how rude Vance was being, she was great at masking it.

"My dear child, we are no criminals. In there are vast hordes of treasure and knowledge waiting to be discovered. What we're doing is for the good of mankind." Maggie then put her hand ever so gently on Vance's face. Julie was about to tell her off when Vance suddenly pulled away from her.

"Sorry, but no deal." Vance replied angered by her actions. Maggie's smile dropped, but not fully.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make you help us." With that Maggie snapped her fingers and five Purist grunts leaped out of nowhere and quickly detained the kids before they could react. "Take those two back to camp." Maggie said referring to Vance and Julie.

"Maddy! Don't tell them anything!" Vance managed to yell as he and Julie were being shoved forward by three of the grunts.

"Vance, Julie!" Maddy cried as her two friends were escorted away. Maggie came up beside her and put a gentle arm around the younger girls shoulder.

"I wouldn't listen to your friend if I were you." She said softly. "If you refuse to help us, then I can't be held responsible for any harm that might befall them." Maddy looked up into Maggie's eyes for any hint of what she said might be a lie, but under those soft placid brown eyes was nothing but complete seriousness.

"If I help you, will you let us go?" Maddy asked. A gentle smile formed on Maggie's lips.

"Of course." She replied. Maddy thought for any other options, anything she might be overlooking, but came up short. Maggie nodded her head and a grunt escorted Maddy towards the temple entrance. As the grunt led her down the poorly lit tunnel Maggie stepped to the last grunt guarding the entrance. "When she's done being useful go get her friends and bring them down here, we'll put them in a tunnel and seal the entrance.

"Yes ma'am." The grunt said and snapped a salute. Maggie smiled and walked into the tunnels, she loved it when things went her way.

Lurking stealthily in the forest surrounding the temple was an armored figure. He watched through high powered binoculars as Maggie stepped into the cave then switched views to see Vance and Julie getting shoved into a steel cage. "Scouting time's over." He said gruffly to himself and switched off the binoculars.

**Who could it be? This person that you did see? Can you help me solve this, Mystery? Zaboomafoo? No? Well apart from my terrible attempts at comedy sorry for the shorty, and by that I mean chapter. Remember reviews are always nice.**


	26. Ruining the Plan

**Since I forgot to put in the last disclaimer, I also do not own Star Wars or its affiliates and any likeliness of characters in my story is purely coincidental. Always fun. **

"Let us out!" Vance yelled to the three Purist grunts guarding him and Julie. They had since been stripped of their pokeballs which now lay spread out on a table a couple feet away and put into a six by six foot steel bar cage. The grunts continued to ignore Vance as they talked between themselves.

"Vance calm down." Julie piped up from where she sat. If anything she was the one who was uncommonly calm. Vance looked at her annoyed.

"Calm down? Calm down! We are being held prisoner while our friend is probably being interrogated or worse by these dirty crooks!" At the end of his rant Vance backed up all six feet and ran full force into the cage door, the result being him bouncing off said door and landing square on his back.

"Vance!" Julie quickly got up and knelt down beside him. "Vance, are you ok?" Vance stared up at her, annoyance, anger, rage, all of it seemingly gone from his eyes. He grunted as he sat up.

"I'm fine." He admitted although his right arm throbbed madly. Vance was not known as an angry person, he never instigated fights and he certainly didn't start them. If anything Vance was a mediator always looking for was to end fights long before they started. Seeing him angered like that had admittedly, scared Julie a little. Vance was visibly relaxing a bit though, his shoulders weren't so tense and his breathing had become more relaxed.

"Vance I know you, we've been best friends practically our entire lives. What's wrong?" Vance took a moment before answering, trying to figure out exactly why he was acting so alien.

"I guess I'm just worried about Maddy." He finally said. Julie wasn't shocked by the answer, Vance's compassion for others was on par with his love for pokemon, but even that didn't stop her from wondering if he meant anything else by that.

"Hey what's that?" One of the grunts said aloud. Julie and Vance both looked at their captors who in turn were looking down at a gray ball, no larger than a pokeball that now lay on the ground between them. Without warning the ball released a cloud of brown smoke that enveloped all three of the grunts. Vance and Julie couldn't see through the smoke, but they heard them coughing and hacking from whatever the smoke was, it was followed by what sounded like three bodies hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared ten seconds later the kids saw that the grunts had been effectively knocked out and now lay unconscious on the ground. There came a rustling in the trees and out sprang a tall man, it was none other than Janga Fet. Vance and Julie watched him suspiciously as he walked over to their cage and knelt by lock attached to the cage itself. He reached into one of the many small containers on his belt and pulled out a pin and another thin device that neither Vance nor Julie could make heads or tails of, it looked like a screwdriver, but with a weird 'U' bent shape. He used the two small tools on the lock and in moments they heard the lock click and Janga casually opened the door. They still eyed him suspiciously, he walked behind Julie and said in a gruff voice.

"Don't move." They heard a snip and Julie immediately felt the pressure around her wrists return to normal. Janga walked behind Vance and cut his bonds off as well. Vance rubbed his wrists and both of them followed Janga out of the cage. He walked over to the grunts and pulled a long tape of rope out of his belt. He sat them up back to back and began tying them together.

Vance spotted their pokeballs and nudged Julie in the arm indicating his find. While Janga finished tying up the still unconscious grunts both Vance and Julie picked up their pokeballs and reattached them to their holsters. Both then turned to Janga who dragged the three tied up men into the cage and closed the door behind them. He used the same tools as before to lock the cage, only once he was finished he kicked the lock with bone shattering force, thus making impossible to reopen it with nothing less than a blowtorch. Vance feared that what he had witnessed was only a fraction of his true strength.

"Thank you, for saving us and all." Vance finally managed to say. Janga glared at him, or maybe he wasn't, Vance had only seen him once before and that was during the Charolo Contest and his expression was still one of a battered and weathered warrior.

He turned his attention towards something else, Vance and Julie both saw a fourth grunt staring at them in awe, or maybe at just Janga.

"You dare stand in the way of our mission?" The grunt asked them angrily. Janga said nothing.

"What have you done with our friend?" Vance asked impatiently. The grunt looked at him annoyed.

"Your little friend is safe for now, but the same can't be said about you. Go Vermilin!" The grunt threw a pokeball and out came a small pokemon. It was about three feet long and two feet high, it had a thin tail that made up half its length. It sported a light tan fur and stood very close to the ground. It had two small ears and a small nose on the end of a pointed snout that sported long whiskers. It also had two large adorable eyes that made you want to hug it.

"Oh a Vermilin." Julie said affectionately pulling out her pokedex.

"Vermilin the gerbil pokemon, a very popular pet Vermilin are caught mainly for their cute appearances although they are also effective battlers, able to scurry on their short legs at high speeds." Julie's pokedex finished.

"Fine I'll take you on!" Vance started pulling out Dimedon when Janga put his arm in front of him. Vance looked up at the six foot two man who continued to look at the grunt. Vance took the hint and stepped back. Janga pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air.

"Go Venuvine." The light dissipated revealing a slender plant pokemon. It stood about two and half feet high standing on three vine legs with two vine arms. The head was vastly in contrast proportionally, with the rest of its body, looking like a large closed flower. The head itself was bright orange while the rest of it was a simple green. There was a jagged line running almost completely around its head, with a pair of small squinty eyes right above it.

"Cool Venuvine." Vance commented and pulled out his pokedex.

"Venuvine the flytrap pokemon, found most commonly in tropical rainforests they often wait for days on end, standing perfectly still until prey wander to close in which case they react with lighting reflexes." The pokedex finished.

"Your little weed is no match for us! Vermilin use Mud Slap!" the gerbil pokemon turned and used its hind legs to kick mud at Venuvine. The plant pokemon did nothing more than stand its ground and take the abuse. "This is too easy. Vermilin end this with Dig!" Vermilin did as its master told and dug a tunnel underground.

"Janga you have to do something!" Vance tried reasoning with the man who didn't even seem to listen to the boy. Instead he waited, biding his time, wanting his enemy to make his first and only mistake. That mistake came when the ground in front of Venuvine ever so slightly cracked.

"Venuvine dodge left and use Bite!" Venuvine did as commanded and dodged left just as Vermilin sprang out of the ground where Venuvine had once been.

Vermilin was befuddled as to where its target had gone, that was until it felt a sharp pain in its back followed by the ability, or inability for that matter, to move. Venuvine dropped the paralyzed pokemon out of its three hundred degree mouth and stood victorious.

"I don't understand, how did Vermilin become paralyzed?" Julie asked Vance.

"Venuvine's ability pollen contact, when Venuvine bites it has a chance to paralyze the opponent." Vance explained.

"What!? You…you just wait until the boss hears about this!" The grunt stammered and reached into his back pocket pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Venuvine Stun Spore." Venuvine again opened its head and gassed the grunt before he could say a single word into the walkie talkie.

"That was awesome Janga!" Julie apprised the man who looked at her, then Vance and then back to her. He didn't respond, instead he recalled Venuvine and started for the entrance of the ruin. Vance and Julie followed close on his heels when he suddenly stopped and turned to face the two.

"You stay here." He simply said in that highly intimidating voice of his.

"But our friend is in there." Vance tried pleading with the man not knowing why he wouldn't let him follow.

"I was hired to arrest someone who goes by the name Purist Leader Maggie."

"She was the one who took our friend!" Julie added, quickly cutting him off.

"My contract specifies neutral civilians such as you. I'll rescue your friend but wait here." He said in a very commanding voice that was even more intimidating than his regular voice.

"But we can help!" Vance again resisted the little voice in the back of his mind that told him to be afraid of this man.

"No, you're a hazard to my mission, besides I work alone." With that said he turned and walked into the cave, not giving Vance the chance to argue. Vance and Julie watched him until he was out of sight.

"Alright let's go." Vance said as he took the first step down the stairs.

"What about what he said?" Julie countered.

"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Vance countered back.

"Good point." She said and followed him down.

**General Andrew, why do you tease us with these chapters? Because children, it makes me fell better about myself. Roflol j/k. Now kiddies remember your THREE R's. Read, Review and Roflol.**


	27. Ruining the Plan pt2

The Purists had certainly been busy was what Maddy was thinking as Maggie led her deeper into the ruins. Separate passages and tunnels branched off the main path every couple of feet, indicating that it was indeed a maze down here. In some instances a separate passage would have debris blocking the entire entrance or a large axe would have already collided with the opposite wall. It would seem that most of the separate tunnels had some trap already sprung which led Maddy to wonder what the Purists were after to go through this much trouble.

"One more second!" Came an obviously annoyed voice a couple feet ahead. Maggie and Maddy came to a well lit room with six Purist Grunts and one man in a white lab coat taking up most the space. It was a circular room with four separate tunnels, err…two separate tunnels one was marked by "caution" tape and the other had a big battering ram made of wood hanging in the middle.

"How are we coming along professor?" Maggie asked the man in the white coat. The man turned, he had bad 5'0 clock and huge bags under his eyes he definitely had been at this for a while.

"Ma'am," He addressed Maggie and regarded Maddy but didn't say anything. "I've successfully cleared two of the tunnels and are about to clear these last two." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Proceed then." Maggie encouraged with a small smile. He nodded and opened a leather bound book in his hands. Maddy peered over to get a look at the book, but it was written in some language that even she didn't understand. The professor ran his finger across the page and stopped when he hit a symbol, he looked up at one of the last two tunnels and then back down to his book.

Maddy looked to where his eyes had been above the door, those strange symbols she had seen outside were above each entrance. She trained her eyes carefully trying to read what it said.

"I've got it!" He suddenly said aloud. He pointed to the right entrance. "That's the way." He said triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked with just the right amount of skepticism in her voice. The man turned to face her.

"Of course," He said to her reassuringly. "You there!" He pointed to a random grunt. "Go into the tunnel!" The grunt was jumpy, but did as he was commanded. He took a step and another and another, he saw there were no traps and gallantly took another step forward. The grunt turned and waved to the others, he took another step forward and that's when his foot hit the trap.

The stone where his foot had been creaked down and at least a dozen dollar coin sized holes opened up along each wall, before the grunt could do anything everyone heard the "thoomp thoomp" of projectiles shooting out of the holes, that made everyone in the room turn away fearing the worst. The next sound was the "clink clink" of them hitting the wall opposite. It was over in about five seconds and when everyone looked the grunt was still standing with his arms covering his head. He opened his eyes and looked around; he ran his hands along his face and chest making sure he was still in one piece. He looked up to the group and waved and smiled indicating he was ok. Then he froze, not literally, but he stopped moving completely with that smile and his waving arm still in place.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked. The answer was revealed when the grunt tipped forward and fell straight on his face revealing the two dozen or so darts sticking to his back. The professor's jaw dropped but only for a moment before he collected himself.

"Just as I had thought!" He said proudly. "That way was obviously the trap," He pointed to where the grunts still lie, with the darts still sticking to him. "This makes that way safe!" He proudly pointed to the left tunnel. Maggie just ran a hand over her face.

"Somebody please help him." Maggie said with her hand still over her face. Two grunts cautiously went to their fallen comrade and dragged him out of the tunnel and back the way Maddy had come.

"So who's the kid?" The man asked after the grunt had been dragged away. Maggie came out of her slump and put her hand on Maddy's shoulder.

"This is Maddy and she will be…" She searched for the right words. "Assisting us on this endeavor." She then turned to Maddy. "Maddy may I introduce our chief field expert Professor Noah." The man frowned down at her.

"How is she going to help us? She's a kid." He said aggravated, but it was Maddy who became aggravated hearing this man think less of her because of her age and for what, because he had some male macho issues? Well that didn't float her boat.

"Well at least I knew the right was a trap." She said smugly. Everyone looked at her and she immediately regretted saying anything.

"How?" Maggie asked politely.

"Yeah, how could you possibly know that?" Noah asked rather impolitely. Maddy got that urge again to make him eat his words.

"By the warning of course." She said glaring at him.

"Warning?" Maggie asked confused. Maddy pointed to the symbols above the right entrance.

"It says 'DARTS'." Maddy said and crossed her arms at Noah who began growing red.

"Why you little..." Noah started but was cut off by Maggie.

"Enough!" She said with such power that it made everyone shrink back. There were two sides to this leader, the softer calmer side and the harder commanding side. Thankfully she collected herself and went back to her calmer side. "Now Maddy, why don't you lead the way and we'll be right behind you." Maddy didn't want to, who knows if what she read was even right? What if she failed them and led them into a dead end? What would happen to Vance and Julie then? She had to do this, for her friends. So, Maddy took the lead with Maggie, three grunts, one holding an electric lantern, and an angry Noah right behind her.

"This place is a maze." Julie whispered to Vance. The two had first decided to try and follow Janga, a task proving much harder than previously expected. He was a big man, but apparently had could be quite sneaky. Vance peered around a corner.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Julie asked. Vance turned to face her.

"I think we lost him."

"Again?" She asked unbelievably. Vance nodded. He looked back around the corner but instead stared into an armored chest. Vance looked up to Janga's face, it full of displeasure.

"Hey Janga." Vance said sheepishly. Janga quickly turned his head and ushered the kids back around a corner. Two Purist Grunts walked by the spot where Vance had previously been hiding.

"Why did you follow me?" Janga's whisper was as tough as gravel.

"We wanted to help." Vance responded. Janga stared at him in disbelief. Had he not been clear? He knew children were a handful, but he hadn't had to deal with that for a while.

"Since I can't leave you here stay close and do as I say. Clear?" Vance was surprised they had won him over this easy, outside it was up for no discussion, but now it was as easy as batting an eyelash. Vance and Julie nodded. The place had full of side tunnels, but Janga seemed to know where he was going.

"Hey Janga, do you know what the Purists are after?" Julie asked from the back of the group.

"Not in my contract to find out." He said not looking at her.

"So that'd be a no?" She persisted. It was then Janga turned to her

"New rule no talking." He said and continued walking.

"But I…"

"No talking." He repeated and Julie fell quiet. Vance let his mind wander to what exactly was down here that was so important to the Purists.

Maddy and the Purist group behind her came to a square room that had three paths going straight, left and right.

"Now which way?" Maggie asked. Again there were the weird symbols above each path. There was something odd though. The left and right symbols were identical, while the straight path had a different set of symbols.

"Interesting." Noah said as he eyed the left path and looked into his book.

"What is it professor?" Maggie asked.

"This word here means 'CAUTION' as does this one here." He walked over to the right path. "And we've already come across this word before," he stepped up to the straight path. "It says 'DANGER'."

"So now what?"

"Well that's just it, every path we've taken has this multiple branch of tunnels, but one has always been safe. Now it would appear that no matter which path we take there's danger inclined." He explained. They continued to talk while Maddy stared hard at the last symbol in the straight path. Unlike all the other symbols which had an open circle with a dot in the middle, this one had a half closed dot. She looked at the left tunnel and saw a half closed dot too, the right path had an identical symbol to the left, a straight line and then that half closed eye.

"Maddy?" She turned to see everyone staring at her again. "You have something?"

"Well," She started. "These last symbols," She said pointing to the half opened eyes. "All the others look like letters, except for these two."

"Professor?" Maggie asked indicating if he knew anything.

"We've come across it before. Best we can tell, they're question and exclamation marks." He informed. So the left and right tunnels actually read 'CAUTION!' while the straight one read 'DANGER?'

"So what now?" Maggie asked slightly annoyed.

"We go back, see if we missed anything." Noah said and began walking back.

"Wait!" Maddy interjected. Everyone faced her. "We have to go straight." She simply said.

"It says danger!" Noah said annoyed.

"Wrong." Maddy started walking into the tunnel.

"Maddy wait!" Maggie was about to save her when nothing happened. Maddy walked six feet into the tunnel. "It says 'danger?' the people who built this place made it to deceive people, with traps and these false signs." She walked another three steps back proving her point. Maggie smiled and walked up to her.

"Very impressive, you know, your knowledge could really help with our organization. What do you think about joining us?" Maggie asked. Noah's jaw nearly dropped to the floor is disbelief. Maddy was stunned by the invitation and briefly thought about it, that was until she remembered what Maggie had done to Vance and Julie.

"Sorry but no thanks." Maddy said and turned away from her. Maggie just smiled.

"Alright let's go." Maggie ordered and the team continued to go further down the tunnel.

Janga saw a well lit circular room down the tunnel with two grunts standing over one who was sitting with his back against the wall. Janga, Vance and Julie took cover in a tunnel about fifteen feet away.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Vance asked. Janga responded by aiming a device on his right wrist at the three grunts.

"How do you feel?" One of the standing grunts asked the sitting one.

"Better now, I think the effects of the darts are wearing off." He responded.

"How did it feel to get hit by darts?" The other standing grunt asked. As he finished his sentence there was a small whizzing sound and the grunt grabbed his neck and collapsed. Another whizzing sound and the other standing guard grabbed his neck and collapsed. A final whizzing sound was heard and the sitting grunt felt something prick at his neck. He touched where the prick had been felt to find an out of place object sticking to his neck. Suddenly he became woozy.

"Actually, it…kinda felt…like thisss" the last of his words were slurred as he slumped sideways. Janga walked up to the unconscious grunts then walked past them into the room. Vance and Julie followed being extra careful not to step on any of them.

"You think I can get one of those?" Julie asked Janga breaking the no talking rule. He didn't respond, instead he examined each room carefully. The traps and tape had since been removed from sight making each appear the same again.

"This way." He said stepping into the tunnel Maddy had taken minutes before.

"How do you know?" Vance asked.

"Can you read the symbols too?" Julie added.

"No." He responded to Julie's question.

"Then how do you know this is the right way?" Vance asked.

"Because what I do know, are traps." He didn't add anything more after that and instead walked into the tunnel. Vance and Julie hesitated before following him.

Maddy and her group came to a fork in the road. Two paths one right and one left. In between them was a complicated phrase. Noah, mostly because of Maddy's help, had figured out the phrase and since been pondering it.

"The path you seek the answer is within, follow your heart and you'll always be right." Noah again said aloud trying to figure out what it meant. Maddy liked riddles, but to an extent and this one had her stumped. Maggie waited for either of them to give an answer. "I've got it!" Noah exclaimed.

"You do?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Mm hmm." Noah said nodding his head. "It's really quite simple, all we have to do is send one person down each tunnel and see where the trap is." Maddy rolled her eyes at the answer but Maggie seemed to seriously consider it.

"Wait!" Maddy said. Noah cast a glare at her. "The path you seek the answer is within, follow your heart and you'll always be right." She said quietly to herself and placed a hand over her heart. The steady beat of her heart grew as she put the pieces together. "It's that way." She said pointing to the left path.

"How can you be sure?" Maggie asked.

"Follow your heart and you'll always be right." Maddy repeated the last part of the riddle. "Your heart is on the left side of your body, so if you follow it you'll be right." She said proudly. It sounded reasonable to Maggie.

"Check it out." Maggie ordered a grunt. He cautiously stepped forward into the tunnel and to his great relief nothing happened. Maddy smiled knowing her accomplishment. "Let's continue then." Noah became increasing agitated, but so long as she wasn't joining he knew he didn't really have to fear about his job just yet.

"Now which way?" Vance asked looking at all three passages. Janga examined the right tunnel.

"Let's try this way." Julie said and began walking into the left tunnel. Janga spun around in the blink of an eye, grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her back out of the tunnel. "Hey! What'd you do that for!?" Julie asked infuriated, she hated it when people man-handled her. Janga didn't respond in words, instead he picked up a loose rock on the ground and tossed it into the room. As soon as it hit the floor a massive stone wall came down from the ceiling blocking the tunnel off.

"That's why." He responded coldly and let Julie sink in the information of what could've happened. "Come on." He said going down the middle tunnel. "We're getting close." He added as they came into the riddle room. Janga wasn't looking for traps this time. He surveyed the walls and then examined the dust on the floor, the set of footprints leading down the left passage. "This way."

"We're coming Maddy." Vance thought to himself.

Up ahead there was a golden light. As Maddy and Maggie stepped through the doorway they could see why it was gold light. It was the largest room yet at least fifty square feet supported by four columns, but more importantly, there was gold everywhere! Pots, dishes, spears, statues, tools, coins, necklaces! Everything made of solid gold. Maddy stared at it in awe. This was the thing she saw in those movies where the hero goes to save the treasure from the power hungry bad guys, except there was no hero, only her. Maggie surveyed the room, her interests weren't in the gold. She scanned and there it sat.

On a golden pedestal in the back of the room, marked by hieroglyphics and those eye symbols, it sat on a satire pillow with golden lacings. It itself was black as night, and stood out among everything else in the room. It was a single ovular gem.

"There it is." Maggie said in astonishment. Maggie approached it slowly and everyone followed. Maddy started getting goose bumps and she wasn't the only one acting nervous. Noah seemed to regard it with a look of uncertainty, the grunts were a full two steps behind Maggie and even she herself seemed to be a bit afraid of the gem. The grunt held up the lantern for all to see, but the light didn't reflect off the gem, it was as if the gem sucked in all light it came into contact with. Another grunt brought forward a plastic case and opened it, it was empty waiting for something to occupy it, and Maddy figured that something must be this gem. Maggie reached forward to pick up the gem.

"Stop right there!" Everyone turned to see Vance standing beside Janga with Julie on the opposite side.

"Vance!" Maddy started forward when Maggie grabbed her by the wrist and forced her back.

"How did you escape?" Maggie asked amazed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Julie said pointing a thumb to Janga.

"My employers want me to take you alive and as undamaged as possible, so do yourself a favor and surrender peacefully." Janga said in a completely calm voice. Maggie smirked at him.

"Sorry bounty hunter, but this is one hunt that's going to get away." In a flash Maggie threw Maddy into Janga and snatched up the gem. Once it was inside the case, the room began to shake.

"We've got to get out now!" Noah shouted to her now holding the case. The grunts and Noah ran past Janga and the kids, Janga finally got up to block Maggie's path that was until she used a pillar to jump off of and over Janga. The entrance was being sealed off by a stone slab falling from the ceiling and Maggie ducked under it with plenty of time to spare. Janga started after her when he heard a distressed cry. One of the columns was falling towards the kids.

"What will it be bounty hunter? The hunt? Or the kids?" With that Maggie ran off back towards the entrance. Janga hesitated another second before rushing to the aid of Vance, Julie and Maddy. As the column started to fall Janga rushed in front of it and caught it.

"Move!" He commanded straining his words with the weight. They wasted no time and quickly got out from under the pillar's shadow. Janga gave one last heave and then he too dove out from under the solid gold column. It fell with a tremendous bang and Janga looked on as the stone slab hit the floor blocking their only exit and cutting out all light.

"Julie? Maddy? Are you guys alright?" Vance coughed and felt around in the dark.

"I'm alright." Maddy responded first.

"Same here." Julie said with a cough. Vance was relieved knowing his friends were alright, but what about…

"Janga! Janga are you alright?" Vance yelled into the dark. There was a sudden pop and everything went red as Janga stood holding a flare.

"Peachy." He responded and walked over to the entrance. "At least six hundred pounds blocking our way, we're going to have to find another way out." He informed them.

Meanwhile Maggie and Noah were buckling up in their helicopter as the grunts stored the rest of their gear away. Maggie now had the case on her lap, what her master wanted with such an evil thing she didn't know, but orders were orders.

Back in the room Vance had come up with a plan.

"Come on out Edgehog." The tiny hedgehog pokemon greeted them happily not knowing the severity of the situation. "Edgehog I need you to use Dig to help get us out of here."

"Hog edge." It happily peeped. It walked over to a wall and began digging when the room started shaking.

"Stop you'll bring the entire roof down!" Janga ordered.

"Edgehog stop!" Edgehog stopped not knowing what it did wrong. Janga's flare went out and everyone was again cast into darkness.

Janga searched into his pouch for another and pulled it out once he had found it. With another pop the room was again cast into a red light, Janga was a bit amused when he saw both Maddy and Julie had clung to Vance.

"We need to think of another way out." Janga said seriousness taking effect. Julie and Maddy saw their positions and immediately leaped off of Vance who didn't seem to mind that either girl had clung to him. Luckily for all three, the light from the flare concealed their blushes.

As Janga and Vance continued to look for ways out Julie decided to try on some of the jewelry including a solid gold crown. Maddy however was examining the pedestal more closely.

"The blackened heart with souls it takes and from the power the dark one wakes. One heart beats with the strength of five, from nature the great one will rise." Maddy read the description but had no idea to what it meant. "Black heart? Could that be the gem?" Maddy thought to herself. "But what's all that other stuff about nature and souls?" As Maddy continued to ponder her eyes fixed themselves on the ground. There were more of those symbols. Maddy mindlessly brushed some of the gold coins away to reveal more of it. It was a symbol she had not yet seen. She brushed more gold away starting to take an interest. Soon she had uncovered another phrase. The first symbol left Maddy baffled, but she quickly figured of the rest. It simply read. 'MARKS THE SPOT.' "Marks the spot?" Maddy questioned the logic of that.

"What marks the spot?" Maddy turned to see Julie in a gold crown, huge gold loop earrings, at least two solid gold rings with assorted gems on each of her ten fingers, along with a dozen or so gold bracelets around her wrists, and to top it off a gold necklace with a diamond the size of an eyeball around her neck. Maddy had to admit, she knew her fashion.

"This phrase here." Maddy pointed to the symbols on the floor. Julie examined them. "I don't understand it though, what does 'mark the spot' mean?"

"X."

"What?" Maddy asked not sure if she heard Julie correctly.

"It's X, X marks the spot." Julie replied. Maddy was confused.

"How do you know that?"

"The symbol." Julie said pointing to the first letter which Maddy didn't recognize. "It's a X." Even with that Maddy didn't understand what that meant. That phrase was always associated with treasure, but they were in the treasure room. Unless…

"You guys!" Maddy became suddenly enlightened. "Quick come here!" Janga and Vance trotted through the treasure to her. Once they reached her she explained. "We need to find a symbol that looks like this." She said pointing to the X.

"Why?" Janga asked.

"Because X marks the spot!" to which she replied but no one other than her seemed to understand. "I'll explain later just look around." Everyone spread out taking different parts of the room.

"Over here!" Vance yelled. Everyone gathered around him and indeed there was that X symbol again. Maddy pressed her hand up against X and the symbol moved inward. A part of the wall next to the symbol groaned and rose up revealing a secret passage, just tall enough so Vance could walk normally, but narrow enough that they'd have to go down one at a time.

"Come on!" Maddy said taking the initiative and going down the tunnel first.

"Maddy wait." Vance called out and went after her followed by Julie and then Janga who had to duck. "Do you know where you're going?" Vance asked after a minute of walking in the tunnel.

"Of course, it's what the warning said outside remember?" Maddy replied.

"No." Julie said from somewhere behind Vance.

"Do not enter if greed drives you, enter only if knowledge is important. The people who built this place didn't value gold as their treasure." Maddy said coming to a stop at a dead end with that X symbol in the middle.

"Then what did they treasure?" Vance asked. Maddy pressed the X and the wall again rose revealing a room twice the size of the gold room and jammed on every wall were books.

"Knowledge." Maddy said and walked into the room. "Literature, books, that's what these people were really protecting down here. The gold was to just throw anyone off who wanted to be greedy." Everyone turned to Julie still clad in gold.

"Fine fine." Was all she said as she began removing the jewelry and letting it drop to the floor.

"Ok, so we're out of the gold room, now what?" Vance asked.

"There." Janga said pointing to tunnel with a flight of stairs. They ascended the stairs and soon they could see light. It was only bits and rays that shot out from behind a slab of stone. "Stand back." Janga ordered to which the three obeyed. Janga groaned as he pushed the slab out of his way flooding their vision. Once their eyes adjusted to the light everyone saw that they were back outside in the forest. What amazed everyone even more was that the slab Janga had pushed aside, was the wall that had the warning on it.

"So we basically went around in a big circle, awesome." Julie said unenthusiastically.

"Let's just be glad we're out of there." Vance said. Janga pressed a button on his wrist and there was a slight hum before a ship appeared over the trees. It was sleek with dual wings and a large enclosed canopy. The trio stared in awe at it.

"This is where we say goodbye." He said as a cord lowered from the ship.

"Janga," Maddy said stopping him as he gripped the rope. He turned to face her. "Thank you." He simply nodded as the rope recoiled and brought him up into his ship. Once he was gone the ship straightened upright and then flew off.

"We should've asked him for a ride." Julie said to which Vance and Maddy laughed faintly.

"So what did Maggie want in there anyways?" Vance asked.

"It was some kind of black gem." She said thinking back to the feeling she got standing by it. "All I know is that whoever wanted that gem isn't a good guy."

**Took me forever to type this so I hope yall are happy.**

"**The blackened heart with souls it takes and from the power the dark one wakes. One heart beats with the strength of five, from nature the great one will rise." That's mine so ya I know it sucks. I didn't do great in poetry. That other riddle isn't mine I don't know whose it is so I'm really just clarifying it isn't mine. So yay and remember three r's. **


	28. Breaking Language Barriers

After several side quests, Vance, Julie and Maddy have finally made it to Artesia City, home to Vance and Julie's next gym badge.

"I wonder where the gym is." Vance asked aloud. The city was mostly urban sprawls and very laid back too, none of the hustle and bustle of Charolo City, everyone just seemed to go with the flow.

"Maybe we can ask someone." Maddy piped up. The three took a quick glance around and spotted a man fiddling around with a map. They approached him with his back to them.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where the Artesia Gym is?" Vance asked for the group. The man turned, if you could call him that. He was actually a teenager, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was Asian with a messy flat head of hair, an uneven beard and wore reading glasses. He had on a faded dark blue jacket and blue jeans with holes in the knees.

"Sorry?" he asked in a distinct tone of voice that said English wasn't his first language.

"Can you point us in the direction of the Artesia Gym?" This time Julie asked.

"Gym! Yes I need to go." He replied with a wide grin.

"That's great, can you tell us where it is?" Julie asked again.

"Oh, I don't know." He said while pulling his hand out of his jacket which seemed big for him.

"But you have a map." Vance said pointing to the map.

"Yes, map." He held up the map and smiled.

"Let me try." Maddy said stepping forward. "May I see your map please?" Maddy said pointing to her then the map.

"Yes yes." He nodded and quickly gave her the map. She opened the map which happened to be a map of the entire Foreen Region.

"Well that's not going to help us." Julie said glancing at the map.

"Looks like we'll have to ask someone else." Vance shrugged while Maddy handed the man back the map.

"Thank you anyways." Maddy said as he took the map.

"Yes I new, uh…" He searched for words. "I sorry."

"It's alright." Vance said as the trio began walking away.

"Wait!" they were less than five feet away from where they'd been standing when the man ran over to them. "You going to gym?" He asked.

"Uh…" Vance hesitated not knowing whether to respond or not. "Yeah."

"Can I follow?" He asked quickly. "I need to…to…um." He didn't seem to know the word but he gently hit his knuckles together.

"I'm sorry?" Vance guessed if that was an appropriated response.

"One moment." He dug his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a small green device. He opened it up revealing a keyboard with foreign letters on the keys and a screen. He quickly typed something in and showed it to them. There was a bunch of those foreign letters typed together, that none of the three knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry I can't read that." Vance replied. The man gave a quizzical look and looked at the screen.

"Oh!" He said with a dumb smile and lightly tapped himself on his head. He pressed one more key on the top left and again showed it to Vance. The words were in English this time and read. "I want to battle with the gym leader in Artesia City but I am lost. May I follow you and your friends to the gym?" Vance quickly deduced that the device was a translator for him.

"Oh you're a trainer." Vance said understanding the situation.

"Yes I pokemon trainer wanting to…" He again hit his knuckles together.

"Battle." Julie answered for him.

"Yes, battle." He said with a smile.

"Well you're welcome to follow us if you want." Maddy spoke up. The man's smile grew even bigger and he immediately interlocked his arm with Maddy, but with her being five foot eight, and him being at least six feet tall made it so her arm was parallel with her shoulder.

"Thank you thank you." He repeated.

"No problem." Vance said with a smile, he couldn't help it, it was infectious. "By the way I'm Vance."

"I'm Julie."

"And I'm Maddy." Maddy said smiling up at the man.

"My name is Ricky." He responded.

"Well now that all the introductions are done, let's find us a gym." Julie said and started forward. They were walking all over town. Julie and Vance paid no special attention to anything in particular, although at some point Ricky had pulled out a digital camera with his free hand as was taking pictures at everything that moved, and even things that didn't. Maddy was joining in on his fun by pointing out things to randomly take pictures of.

"Are you a photographer?" Vance asked as Ricky took a picture of a store window with little glass ornaments inside.

"Fotogrofer?" He asked confused and pulled out his translating device and handed it to Vance. Vance figured he wanted him to type it so he could translate, but the words were all in his language. Vance flipped it open and looked around. Ricky pointed to a small red button on the side and Vance obliged. He pushed it and all the letters on the keyboard faded out of existence. Vance panicked thinking he had broken it, it was when letters reappeared on the keys that he made another discovery. The device could translate other languages as well. It was currently on Spanish which Vance was little more than a beginner at. He pressed it again and the letters reappeared into English.

"That's so cool." Vance said admiring the device. He looked back to Rickey.

"Fotogrofer?" he asked again. He quickly typed in the word and handed it to Ricky for conformation. Ricky pressed the button in the top left corner three times before the word came into his language. "Oh no." He shook his head and smiled. "Memories." He said holding up the camera.

"Oh."

"So what are you doing in the Foreen Region, it's obvious you're not from around here." Julie asked.

"I become pokemon master and win Foreen Region!" He said proudly.

"Well I hope you don't mind coming in second to me then." Julie playfully countered back.

"Sorry?" He asked not understanding what she meant.

"They're pokemon trainers too and want to compete in the Foreen Region League." Ricky's eyes went wide in astonishment.

"You pokemon trainers too?" he asked.

"That's why we're trying to find the gym." Julie replied.

"And you?" He asked Maddy indicating whether she were a trainer or not.

"Oh no, I'm a pokemon coordinator." She replied.

"Oh, yes very pretty." He smiled. Maddy didn't know whether that was an insult or not, but out of the twenty minutes they'd known him he didn't seem to have a mean bone in his entire body, so she took it as a compliment.

"That's one way of putting it." Julie said smartly. Maddy stuck her tongue out at her. The four came to a park with a fountain in the middle. A couple kids were playing fetch with a Wulven while other couples talked and laughed some with pokemon, others without.

"So Ricky what kind of pokemon do you have?" Maddy asked. Ricky responded by pulling four pokeballs off his belt, he opened all four simultaneously and emptied his pokemon into the fountain. He had a Croconaw, Hamirhead, Platipuss and Speargil.

Vance, Julie and Maddy immediately pointed their respective pokedex's at each one.

"Croconaw the big jaw pokemon and evolved form of Totodile. A Croconaw is famous for not only biting their opponents, but their trainers as well. It was studied that a Croconaw will bite more often if it likes its trainer and vice versa."

"Hamirhead the hammer head pokemon, it's eyes are so spread apart that although it can see perfectly around itself, Hamirhead has trouble seeing directly in front of it."

"Platipuss the hidden barb pokemon, a poisonous barb is located behind each of its hind legs and although a bird Platipuss cannot fly, instead it is an exceptional swimmer."

"Speargil the spear nose pokemon, their noses are half their body length and extremely sharp, Speargil have been known to cause holes in boats by people unintentionally wandering into their races between each other."

The Croconaw's teeth were gleaming white as it sat waist deep in the water. Hamirhead was about four feet long and slowly swam around the fountain's centerpiece waving its head back and forth. Speargil was no bigger than Hamirhead, but it zipped around the fountain actually causing a small whirlpool effect. Platipuss could only be described as the black sheep, it had a yellow spooned beak and brown feathery fur. Four, adorable, otter shaped feet and a beaver like tail also covered in fur. Unlike the others it preened itself by rubbing its feet over its head.

"So cute!" Maddy and Julie said in unison. Vance had to admit that both Platipuss and Croconaw were in the 'cute' category, even though Croconaw's teeth stuck out over its top and bottom lips.

"These my pokemon." Ricky said and sat on the ring of the fountain. Maddy and Julie were petting Platipuss who seemed to love the attention because it flopped over on its back waiting for them to scratch its belly, to which they obliged.

"So which one was your starter pokemon?" Vance asked absently as he admired Speargil's speed.

"Croconaw is my first." Ricky said and happily pet the plump little alligator, Croconaw responded by biting his hand with a big smile. Ricky showed momentary pain before relaxing.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Maddy asked shocked that he had let his Croconaw do that and not even try to stop him.

"Yes, but it mean Croconaw love me so it ok." Ricky responded and smiled down at the still smiling, hand ingesting pokemon. Speargil finally came to an immediate stop and let the current whipped up by its swimming carry it around the fountain.

"That thing is really fast." Julie commented watching Speargil float aimlessly past them. A few kids came to the fountain edge to see the variety of pokemon now in their town fountain. Two had their hands in the fountain petting Hamirhead whenever it swam by. The others asked a million questions about pokemon and battling.

"Children that's enough." A woman came up to the fountain. She was tall and tanned, wearing a long sun dress. She had long dark hair and a at this point a relaxing smile.

"Yes teacher." The children trotted back over to her.

"I'm sorry for that my class just simply loves pokemon, they can't seem to ever get over the sight of a new one." The woman said apologetically.

"It ok." Ricky responded quickly. "Pokemon love children." He stood up.

"Well then let me introduce myself, I am Anahi."

"I Ricky."

"I'm Vance and these are my friends Julie and Maddy."

"It's very nice to meet you." Maddy greeted with a small bow.

"Same goes for me." Julie said.

"Wait, you Anahi?" Ricky seemed stunned.

"Yes." A huge smile crossed his face as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pamphlet looking piece of paper. Folding it open he looked at Anahi and then to the paper.

"You gym leader!" He said looking back up at her.

"What!?" Julie and Vance both exclaimed. Ricky showed them the pamphlet which showed all the gym leaders in Foreen including the Elite Four. It also had another set of what they presumed to be gym leaders and Elite Four members above the Foreen ones. Ricky pointed his finger to the third person in the Foreen gym leaders and sure enough there was Anahi, except with gold highlights.

"Oh that was a terrible picture. My friend told me it would make me look younger, I'm only twenty!" she yelled at no one in particular. When she looked up everyone was staring at her, she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that." She said a bit embarrassed.

"So you're the Artesia Gym leader?" Julie asked.

"That's right." She responded.

"I see her picture." Ricky said excitedly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing teaching a class?" Maddy asked.

"I'm only a substitute right now while their real teacher is away." Anahi responded.

"But you're gonna be a real teacher soon, right?" one of the little girls looked up at her and asked.

"What's she mean by that?" Julie asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get my teaching degree right now. I want to become a full time teacher and not just a substitute." She replied.

"But you're a gym leader, why would you want to become a teacher?" Vance asked shocked that she would possibly demote herself like that.

"In honesty, I never cared for pokemon battling." This caused another upset between all four of the trainers, even Ricky who seemed to understand. "It's true, it just so happened that I was good at training pokemon and battling so before I knew it I was given a gym and marked as a gym leader. But I love children and teaching them is my dream." Vance and Julie were still a bit shocked.

"Very nice." Ricky spoke up. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Julie wondered what he meant by that.

"She want to follow dream, like me. I come here to battle, she want to teach children. Good to follow dream." He said with a compassionate smile to which Anahi smiled back.

"Thank you that has to be the first time someone's actually supported me."

"Well, what'll happen to the gym?" Vance asked.

"Oh I'm sure they will find some prodigal pokemon trainer and throw all the duties onto him. Come to think of it I kinda feel bad for whoever they pick. But for now I am the Artesia Gym Leader and by my title's oath I must accept all challenges until I am no longer able to perform my duty."

"Since you put it that way I challenge you to a battle." Julie said confidently.

"Same here." Vance added.

"Me too." Ricky said happily.

"Three trainers? Fine I accept, we will battle first thing tomorrow."

"But teacher I wanna see you battle." A little boy cried.

"You never let us watch you!" Another child added.

"Children come on now, we still have to go clean up the toys. If you put everything away and eat all your lunches, I'll let you come see me battle tomorrow." The kids erupted in cheers and started pulling her away so they could clean up. "Meet me at the gym around twelve, I'll be waiting!" She called back as the class dragged her away.

"Why would anyone want to work with kids? They're messy, loud, annoying, needy."

"Kinda reminds me of you." Vance playfully teased.

"Funny I could say the same thing about you." Julie teased back.

"Good friends." Ricky smiled.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Maddy playfully added to Julie's earlier remark.

"I say we get some rest now and find the pokemon center." Vance suggested.

"Good idea." Maddy replied. The three started walking away when they noticed they were missing something, or rather someone. Ricky still sat by the fountain, trying not to be a bother to the trio. Maddy looked to Vance who already knew what to do.

"Hey Ricky." Ricky looked over. "Aren't you coming?" It wasn't a huge smile, or even a big one that crossed Ricky's face, but even so it had enough warmth to tell that he truly appreciated the invitation. Recalling his pokemon he quickly walked over and joined his new friends.

**I don't mean to be racist so please don't put anything about how he can't speak English. Anyways I'll let you in on a little secret, every major character, and several back ups, are names of my friends. Just first names, I've tried to incorporate their selves into my story, Ricky is an exchange student from Taiwan and can't speak much English. He does have a little electronic translator thingy but for entertainment purposes I enhanced its abilities a bit. I plan to do a full explanation at the end of the story, if I get there because it seems no one even cares about me(sob sob) not writing reviews has weakened me and I don't know if I can go on typing. I need fuel to keep going, in the form of reviews. (hint hint)**


	29. Battling Language Barriers!

**Thanks to some touching reviews I've decided to continue and by that I mean one review. Now if I could only have a jetpack my life would be complete. **

Ricky stood in his trainer box as Anahi stood in hers' across the field. He had on a confident smile and eagerly waited for the battle to begin. Vance, Maddy and Julie all waited anxiously along with Anahi's class of kids. With Ricky seeming to specialize in water pokemon and Anahi specializing in normal pokemon it would be an interesting battle. A standard pokemon referee stood on the sidelines between the two.

"This will be a three on three match with no time limit, the match will now begin!" Being the challenger Ricky was inclined to go first, instead he stood there with that simple smile of his.

"Ricky." Maddy called to get his attention. He looked over and waved thinking she was just rooting for him. "No, Ricky you have to choose a pokemon."

"Yes battle." He smiled not understanding what she meant. Julie put a hand over her face while Vance tried to make sense.

"Ricky the battled started already."

"Start!" He said understanding the word. "Ok, Hamirhead!" he threw the pokeball into the air where it released Hamirhead onto the field. The shark looking pokemon looked a lot less threatening on dry land though.

"An odd choice, but I can't go easy on you. Go Musmouse!" The white ball of fur appeared on Anahi's side of the field. Julie instinctively trained her pokedex on it.

"Musmouse the field mouse pokemon, they live in vast family colonies that can take up to an entire acre of land or several city blocks." It hardly seemed like a threat, it was about a foot and a half tall, mostly white with brown eyes, four small feet connected to equally tiny legs and a thin tail.

"Go Musmouse!" Several kids cheered.

"You can do it!" A Hispanic boy cried.

"Musmouse use Tackle!" Anahi commanded and the Musmouse charged forward. Hamirhead lay on the field, its gills flapping hopelessly in an attempt to get some air. Musmouse hit Hamirhead and bounced off not even budging the four foot long pokemon an inch. Musmouse had an abrasion on its side as it landed.

"How did Musmouse get hurt from its own attack?" Maddy asked.

"With Hamirhead's ability rough skin, if a pokemon comes into contact with Hamirhead that pokemon takes damage too." Vance explained.

"Good Hamirhead!" Ricky said.

"Musmouse use Growl." Musmouse squeaked a high pitched growl that caused everyone to cringe and cover their ears, everyone except Anahi. Hamirhead was at a loss and took the verbal abuse. "Now use Bite!" Musmouse again charged and latched onto the bridge between Hamirhead's eyes.

"Hamir ham!" Hamirhead groaned as it flopped around. The attacks, or the lack of water, seemed to finally bring the pokemon down and Hamirhead fainted.

"Hamirhead is unable to battle, the winner is Anahi and Musmouse!" the referee declared.

"Go Miss. Anahi!" The students cheered. Ricky returned Hamirhead to its pokeball.

"Good Hamirhead, rest now." He said into the pokeball.

"That was about as exciting as they come." Julie said sarcastically. Vance, sadly, agreed with her. He hoped Ricky knew what he was doing.

"I choose Platipuss!" Ricky threw another pokeball into the air where it released Platipuss.

"Plaaa." It honked.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon. The second battle will now begin!"

"Musmouse use Tackle!" Anahi said immediately going on the offensive.

"Platipuss Tail Whip!"

Musmouse charged only to get repelled by a powerful smack of Platipuss's tail. The mouse pokemon charged again on a different side.

"Platipuss Poison Sting." Ricky commanded. Platipuss opened its beak and shot dozens of small purple needles at Musmouse. The needles made a direct hit and knocked the tiny pokemon back.

"No teacher!" The kids cried.

"Yeah! Go Ricky!" Vance, Julie, and Maddy yelled simultaneously.

Musmouse tried to get back up from the barrage, but fell to the floor instead.

"Musmouse is unable to battle. The victory goes to the challenger." The referee announced. Anahi recalled her pokemon while Ricky and Platipuss jumped for joy at their small victory.

"That sure was quick, I'll be sure to make this next one a real challenge. Go Musrat!" Anahi released her pokemon, revealing a slim rat pokemon with light dark fur, a thin tail, and two yellow beady eyes just above a pointed nose.

"Musrat." Maddy said in minor disgust at the feral looking pokemon and fell to more basic instincts by pointing her pokedex at it.

"Musrat the field rat pokemon and evolved form of Musmouse, they live in smaller family groups than their pre-evolved form and are most commonly found in large city's, hanging out by restaurant garbage cans."

The three foot rat trained its yellow eyes on Platipuss and hissed revealing small, pointed teeth.

"Both challengers have chosen their pokemon, let round three begin!"

"Musrat Crunch!" Anahi commanded. Musrat leaped at its opponent and came straight down, teeth glaring. Platipuss barely dodged as Musrat bit a chunk of concrete out of the field where it had been a split second before.

"Platipuss Water Gun!" Platipuss inhaled and shot a powerful stream of water at Musrat. The attack struck and pushed Musrat a few feet back.

"Musrat Hyper Fang!" Musrat quickly scurried towards its opponent, closing the gap and latching down onto Platipuss's beak. The duck billed pokemon shook its head furiously and finally managed to free itself of Musrat's grasp. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Anahi wasn't letting up and quickly gave a second order.

"Platipuss dodge!" Ricky called out. Platipuss however, just stood in its place.

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked worriedly.

"Hyper Fang has a chance to make your opponent flinch." Vance answered. Maddy looked on helplessly as Musrat scratched away with its tiny clawed feet. Ricky was keeping calm, but the attack was slowly wearing Platipuss down.

"Platipuss stay strong!" Ricky said trying to keep his pokemon from giving in. Musrat jumped back satisfied with the damage its attack had done. Platipuss was covered in scratches but still managed to shake off the effects of Hyper Fang as it righted itself.

"That's one determined pokemon." Anahi commented.

"Platipuss, Poison Sting!" Platipuss opened its scratched beak and fired the tiny purple needles at its opponent. Musrat jumped and dodged the needles, ducking and weaving away from the poisonous projectiles. Platipuss ceased the attack, not fast enough on land to keep up with Musrat.

"Use Hyper Fang again!" Musrat charged its eyes set on the bird/beaver pokemon.

"Platipuss Slash!" Musrat leaped towards the target and bit down on air as Platipuss ducked underneath the attack. It spun on its hind feet and brought the rear flippers around, revealing a small white claw on each. The Slash hit as Musrat in the stomach as it flew over its target. The rat pokemon fell in a heap.

"Great move Ricky!" Julie cheered. Vance and Maddy gave her a quizzical look. "Well it was." She defended. Vance and Maddy were just surprised to hear her cheering for someone else other than herself for a change.

"Musrat are you alright?" Anahi asked as Musrat struggled to get back to its feet. Its legs trembled as it faced down its opponent. "What's the matter, what's wrong?" Anahi asked.

"Poison." Ricky answered. "Platipuss…uh…" Ricky made a hook gesture with his finger.

"Barbs?" Maddy answered unsurely.

"Yes, barbs." He couldn't really say the word, it sounded more like bobs. "Have poison, very bad." Ricky explained. Musrat trembled a bit but still held its ground. "Now Water Gun!" Platipuss shot another stream of water towards Musrat. The target rat attempted to dodge only for its legs to give out on it. The water made a direct hit and pushed the rat pokemon onto its side.

"Musrat no!" The kids cried, but it was too late.

"Musrat is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ricky and Platipuss!" The ref announced.

"Yay! Good Platipuss!" Ricky cheered. Vance and the group cheered as well. Anahi recalled Musrat back into its pokeball.

"That was great Musrat, now take a long nice rest." She said into it. "Looks like you've got me on the ropes, but I won't give up!" Anahi said with fierce determination. For someone planning to leave gym life behind, she sure wasn't showing it now. "Go Rhinotidae!" Anahi released her last pokemon, a large Rhinotidae. Its front horn was pearly white and razor sharp, while its clubbed tail swung freely back and forth.

"Whoa a Rhinotidae." Vance said knowing full well what that pokemon was capable of.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon the third match will now begin!"

"Platipuss Poison Sting!" Ricky shouted.

"Rhinotidae Horn Attack!" Anahi shouted as well. Platipuss fired the poisonous needles at the charging tank with horns. The needles broke harmlessly against Rhinotidae's horn and Platipuss soon found itself ten feet it the air from the charge of a pokemon three times it's size. Platipuss landed hard on its back and was out before it hit the ground.

"Platipuss is unable to battle the victory goes to Anahi and Rhinotodae!"

"Wow that Rhinotidae sure is strong." Maddy commented. Vance was a bit shocked that Platipuss had been taken out in one attack, although truthfully it had taken a beating last round. Still, Anahi was a powerful trainer no doubt about it.

"Good Platipuss, rest." Ricky said while recalling Platipuss. Ricky pulled the last pokeball off his belt. "Go Croconaw!" In a flash of light the plump alligator pokemon appeared on the field and roared its name determinedly.

"So it comes down to the final two." Vance said half mindedly.

"Both opponents have chosen their pokemon, the final battle will now begin!" Ricky had learned that the referee's last word meant that the battle had started as such he immediately went on the offensive.

"Croconaw Crunch!" Croconaw dashed forward with impressive speed.

"Rhinotidae Take Down!" The rhino pokemon charged its opponent, horn lowered. Croconaw's jaw's snapped shut onto Rhinotidae's front horn, something it didn't take kindly to as it started to shake its head in all directions to get the annoying hitch hiker off. Croconaw couldn't hold onto the smooth ivory horn any longer as it was tossed into the air.

"Croconaw!" Maddy yelled.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Everyone in the gym fumbled when they heard Anahi give the order, but sure enough yellow energy surged into Rhinotidae's front horn. Croconaw was already in bad shape while he was dangling in the air and the few thousand volts of electricity hitting him weren't helping.

"How did she teach it Thunder Bolt?" Julie asked incredulously, that was one question Vance didn't have the answer to. Anahi was just a lot better a trainer than she had previously hinted on.

Croconaw fell in a singed heap after the attack had finally ended.

"Croconaw!" Ricky called out worriedly. Croconaw heard his cry and forced itself to stand up, straining greatly as it did so.

"A direct hit from an electric attack and its still up." Vance said rather impressed with how strong Croconaw was.

"Croconaw," Ricky said getting its attention. "We can win, believe." He said looking into its eyes. Croconaw had stood by his master for a long time and to this day he had meant everything he had ever said. So when Croconaw heard this, it knew that he was right.

"Cro co!" It roared proudly challenging its opponent further.

"That's one determined pokemon," Anahi said, "But you'll need more than that to beat me. Rhinotidae Horn Attack!" The massive pokemon charged, each step seeming to shake the floor. Croconaw and Ricky stood their ground waiting for whatever they had up their sleeves. Rhinotidae was five feet away from skewering its target.

"Croconaw dodge then Water Gun!" Croconaw jumped right, narrowly avoiding the ivory horn and sprayed a jet of water at Rhinotidae's feet. The ground was soaked and therefore slippery, which the lumbering pokemon soon found out as it lost its traction and face planted. "Now make trail of water!" Croconaw fired another spray of water directly on Rhinotidae then made a trail of water to where it stood.

"You're not getting away that easily, Rhinotidae Thunderbolt!" Electricity charged in the larger horn as Rhinotidae prepared its attack.

"Croconaw move!" Maddy cried, Croconaw ignored her and stood its ground, even when Rhinotidae finished charging and fired the Thunder Bolt. It arced high and came racing downward to fry its target.

"Now!" Was all Ricky said, Croconaw dodged the full blast, but suffered a glancing bolt to the stomach. What happened next was as big a shock as Rhinotidae using an electric attack. Rhinotidae was, very literally, electrocuting itself. Its horn may have saved the rest of its body from coming into contact with the electricity, but the trail of water Croconaw had been standing on led straight back to its sender. That added with the fact that it was dripping wet from Croconaw's earlier attack, made the entire thing quite a sight to see. Rhinotidae stopped the attack as quickly as it could, but the damage was done.

"Croconaw use Skull Bash!" Croconaw readied itself for one final attack. It lowered its head, set its feet, and charged. Rhinotidae watched, stunned by its own attack, as Croconaw slammed into its side and drove the massive pokemon to the ground. The battle ended with Croconaw standing victoriously over Rhinotidae.

"Rhinotidae is unable to battle, the winner is Ricky and Croconaw!" Announced the referee.

"We win!" Ricky shouted running onto the field and hugging Croconaw.

"He won!" the trio said in unison.

"He won?" The class very nearly cried.

"He won." Anahi said with a gentle smile on her face.

Later that day

"As proof of your victory here at the Artesia Gym, I present you with this Pioneer Badge." The small badge was square with half being a grassy green and the other being a blank gray. Ricky took out a case from a pocket in his jacket and placed it next to the camp fire looking heat badge. Now he had three including the unmistakable green leaf badge.

"One more thing." He said taking out the pamphlet that has the gym leader pictures. "Can you…uh…" He wrote with an imaginary pencil on the paper.

"Pencil?" Julie guessed.

"Pen?" Vance tried too.

"No, uh…" He took out a pen from his front pocket and handed it to Anahi while holding up the paper.

"Oh! Sign it, a signature." Maddy said.

"Yes!" Ricky said with a big smile. "Signature please." Sure enough on the picture of Hector was his name in a messy state. Fredrick's was considerably neater with his being in elegant cursive. All eight of the other people above the Foreen Region had a signature on or around their picture while only two of the Elite Four had signatures. Vance would ask Ricky about that later.

"I'd be happy to." Anahi said taking the pen and neatly writing her name underneath her picture. When she handed it back he took a long look at it and a smile, greater than the one he had when he had received his badge just moments ago, stretched across his face.

"Thank you." He said bowing repeatedly.

"It's nothing, really." She said then turned to the three. "So, which one of you wants to go first tomorrow?"

"You can go next." Julie said turning to Vance.

"Really, no strings attached? Vance said quite surprised.

"I can be nice too you know." She said in a playful tone. So it was decided, with that knowledge in hand the four went back to the pokemon center to rest until the upcoming battle tomorrow.

**It has come to my attention that I mistakenly gave a badge name that was already in use, the Heat Bade. I am truly sorry, I never watched any of the Hoenn pokemon episodes, and I haven't even watched any of the D/P ones. So my bad, I didn't mean to repeat, just know it won't happen again, unless you don't review…then maybe. **


	30. A Flaming Finish

It was around eleven o' clock as Vance, Julie, Maddy and Ricky sat in the pokemon centers' lush trainer recreation area. On the table in front of them was Ricky's pamphlet fully laid out now showing all the gym leaders and elite four of different regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and finally Foreen. The last fold, obviously the front, just had some technical information on it like the name of the pamphlet and which company made it. Vance had always known of the famous Kanto region and knew some about Hoenn, but he knew virtually nothing on Sinnoh or Johto. All the Gym Leaders had their name and what type of pokemon they used in a box right below their pictures. The first thing they had all realized was that every single Johto Gym Leader had a signature on or around their picture. As to send the message home Ricky pulled a small purple container out of his jacket and popped it open, inside was eight polished badges.

"You've beaten eight gym leaders?" Julie asked astonished as she examined the Zephyr Badge.

"Yes, very hard work." Ricky responded with that smile of his. Vance pulled out the Rising Badge and stared at it in awe.

"_What it must be like to beat eight gym leaders_." He thought to himself. Maddy was still looking at the pamphlet in wonder.

"Hey Ricky," Maddy said. "How come only two of these Elite Four have signatures?" Vance and Julie looked over, Will a user of psychic type pokemon and Koga a user of Poison types, both had a signature while the other two didn't.

"Oh, I uh…lose." He said pointing to Koga.

"You battled Elite Four too?"

"Yes, but I only beat one." He said a bit shyly.

"That's one more than any of us." Vance said.

"That's because we haven't battled any." Julie said dryly.

"Well, not yet anyways." Vance retorted. The four talked for a while asking what it was like to have traveled in the Johto Region and what other pokemon he had. Vance was taking a scroll through Ricky's pokedex, all the pokemon he'd seen as well as what he'd caught. He'd seen over two hundred! Vance could only imagine that many pokemon, what's more he had a pretty good roster too. Vance skimmed the names, stopping on some and reading their information.

"Were there contests in Johto?" Maddy piped up after listening to Ricky finish about his time in Golden Rod City.

"Yes many contests." He replied happily.

"Ricky," Vance said getting his attention. "Why aren't you using any of your other pokemon, you have some pretty strong looking ones." Vance said handing the pokedex back. Ricky sighed and took back his pokedex.

"I want to start new…new…" He flipped open his translator and quickly typed in a word. "Adventure! Yes, I want to start new adventure with new pokemon, so I leave my pokemon at home for now."

"Except for Croconaw." Maddy said.

"Yes, Croconaw my first pokemon so I bring him with me."

"Maybe we should head on over to the Johto Region after I beat the Pokemon League." Julie said.

"What makes you think you'll beat the pokemon league?" Vance asked.

"Who do you think is going to beat it Maddy?"

"Hey!" Maddy started arguing with her how she could battle if she wanted to.

"Good friends." Ricky said simply from where he sat, safely outside the arguing two.

It was now twelve o clock, or was it twelve thirty? Vance didn't really care. He was too focused with Anahi's Musrat. Musmouse had gone down easily enough against Edgehog, but Musrat was proving quite a challenge. Musrat again tackled Edgehog and quickly dodged another Flamethrower attack.

"Edgehog Dig!" Vance quickly commanded. Edgehog burrowed underground just in time to dodge a Hyper Fang.

"Edgehog is too slow, it can't match Musrat's speed." Julie said from where she sat on the sidelines with Maddy and Ricky. Anahi's class was absent, though that didn't really stop her pokemon from battling their best.

Edgehog burst out of the ground right under Musrat and scored a direct hit sending the rat pokemon soaring.

"Musrat now use Quick Attack!" Vance realized the mistake he had made, instead of biding his time and coming up with a plan he rushed into an attack that exposed Edgehog. Musrat came barreling down on the little pokemon and struck home.

"Edgehog is unable to battle, the victory goes to Anahi and Musrat." Announced the ref.

"Boo! Fix! I'm calling a fix!" Julie yelled and it took all of Maddy's strength to get her to sit down. Vance recalled Edgehog and pulled out his next pokemon ignoring his predictable friend.

"Let's go Falcones!" The falcon pokemon let out a series of short high pitched chirps as it was released into the air.

"Julie," Maddy said getting her attention. "Vance just caught Falcones and he's making its first battle be against a gym leader?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

"If you've known him as long as I have you'd know that before all his book smarts, Vance puts his heart over everything." Julie said with a confident smile. Maddy looked back at the battle hoping Vance had not made a mistake.

"Let's get things right underway Musrat use Crunch!" Anahi quickly commanded and the rat pokemon darted forward.

"Falcones dodge!" Falcones jumped off the ground and took to the air dodging the small pointy teeth. "Unlike Edgehog, Falcones was built for speed." Vance said as the falcon pokemon circled over its favorite prey.

"I've still got one or two tricks left up my sleeve." Anahi smiled knowing her pokemon's abilities. "Musrat use Scary Face!" Vance clenched his teeth knowing full well what the attack did. Musrat glanced up at Falcones and shot it a terrifying gaze, opening its eyes as wide as they would go and curling its lips into a sinister smile. Falcones looked like it had been petrified as its wing flaps became slower.

"What happened?" Maddy asked.

"You mean besides the fact that Musrat made me even more creeped out than the first time I saw it?" Julie asked half skeptically and half truthfully. "Scary Face is an attack that lowers your enemies speed." Julie finished answering Maddy's actual question.

"Falcones snap out of it!" Vance yelled to his slowly descending pokemon.

"Musrat use Hyper Fang!" Musrat impressed Vance by doing a fifteen feet running jump into the air. Musrat caught Falcones' left wing and brought it back down to earth.

"Falcones!" Vance yelled in worry. The yell seemed to work because Falcones' eyes snapped open and flapped its wings wildly. Musrat for all its biting strength, couldn't hold on and was thrown off Falcones wing with two feathers still in its mouth. "Are you alright?" Vance asked to which Falcones gave a quick nod. "Good, then we have some ground to make up, Falcones use Wing Attack!" Falcones went straight up to the top of the gym and aimed at Musrat who was busy spitting the feathers out of its mouth. Falcones made a final flap before tucking in its wings and dive bombing straight at the sizable target. Musrat looked up just in time to see a powerful wing connect with its face. The blow sent Musrat flying backwards to Anahi's feet.

"Musrat are you alright?" Anahi asked as she bent down to examine her pokemon. Musrat rolled on its back and let its tongue fall out of its mouth.

"Musrat is unable to battle the victory goes to Vance and Falcones." The judge announced seeing the rat pokemon too hurt to go on.

"Alright Falcones!" Julie cheered from her seat. Ricky and Maddy clapped in addition to Julie's cheers although Ricky's clapping was obviously more enthusiastic.

"That was a good one, but did you forget my last pokemon?" Anahi threw a pokeball into the air where it popped open and released Rhinotidae onto the field.

"What does she mean by that? Doesn't Falcones have the advantage because it's a flying type?" Maddy asked.

"Kinda, but Rhinotidae can use electric attacks remember?" Julie answered. Maddy's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"We'll just have to see who wants to win it more, won't we?" Vance said with challenging smile.

"It looks that way." Anahi exchanged the smile.

"Both opponents have chosen their pokemon, the battle will now begin!" The ref announced.

"Rhinotidae quick use Thunderbolt!" The electricity charged in Rhinotidae's front horn on Anahi's command.

"Falcones use Sand Attack!" Vance quickly commanded. "Falcones flapped its wings and covered a Rhinotidae in a small dust cloud. The electricity finished charging and fired, but the dirt had done its job and Falcones had already safely moved from its previous spot. "Now use Gust!" Falcones flapped its agile wings and sent powerful winds crashing into Rhinotidae.

"Stand your ground!" Anahi commanded while she shielded her face with her arm. Rhinotidae planted both its front feet solidly on the ground and did as it was told.

"Try to put more power into it!" Vance called out. Falcones obliged and flapped its wings even harder, creating a gust that would've caused most pokemon to give in. Rhinotidae was not most pokemon however and it stood its ground unflinching.

"Thunderbolt again!" Anahi commanded. Rhinotidae charged for a quick attack.

"Falcones dodge it!" Falcones stopped its attack and went higher in the air. The Thunderbolt fired and clipped Falcones tail feathers. Vance let out a held breath, it was a narrow dodge. "Falcones go for a Wing Attack!"

"Rhinotidae Horn Attack!" Anahi quickly countered. Falcones tucked in its wings and dived as Rhinotidae built up some speed. Falcones went for the side but Rhinotidae in an impressive show of reflexes, brought up its horn and hit the bird pokemon mid flight. Falcones tumbled over Rhinotidae and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Falcones!" Vance yelled worriedly. Falcones used its wings to try and get up, but failed and fell back to the floor fainted.

"Falcones is unable to battle, the victory goes the Anahi and Rhinotidae." The ref announced.

"That was great Falcones, get some rest." Vance said as he recalled Falcones back into its pokeball.

"So it comes down to a one on one." Maddy said quietly so that only Julie and Ricky could have heard her.

"Let's see what pokemon Vance chooses." Julie said equally hushed and on cue Vance pulled out his third pokeball and gave it a strong toss into the air.

"Let's go Sootoo!" In a flash of light Sootoo appeared on the field in front of Vance.

"I hope you're ready." Anahi said confidently as Rhinotidae puffed a cloud.

"Always." Vance countered back with a smile.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon, the final battle will now begin!" Announced the ref.

"Sootoo use Flamethrower!" Vance commanded to which Sootoo obliged, quickly firing a powerful Flamethrower attack.

"Rhinotidae Take Down!" Rhinotidae charged the flames and connected with them head on. Vance thought it was a successful hit until he saw the huge mass of Rhinotidae parting the flames with its horn. Rhinotidae hit head on and knocked Sootoo to the ground.

"Sootoo are you alright?" Vance asked. Sootoo regained its footing and again stood against the much larger pokemon. "Let's switch it up, use Smokescreen!" Sootoo coughed up a thick cloud of black smoke that completely enveloped the field.

"Don't let that stop you, use Thunderbolt!" Anahi commanded. Everyone could hear Rhinotidae's grunts as it charged up its attack and saw the results. Several large bolts of lightening that shot out of the smoke aiming wildly in an attempt to hit its opponent.

"Sootoo Quick Attack!" Vance commanded as the smoke began to disperse. Rhinotidae now being able to see more clearly looked around with its beady eyes for its opponent only to feel the painful jab to its side as Sootoo rammed Rhinotidae on its left side. It only took a moment for Rhinotidae to compose itself from the sneak attack and quickly swung its clubbed tail which made a direct hit and sent Sootoo hurtling through the air.

"Sootoo!" Vance cried out as Sootoo landed hard in front of him.

"I have to give it to you, that was a pretty good move, but you're not going to beat us that way." Anahi said proudly. Rhinotidae gave a forceful grunt as to reinforce her point. Sootoo struggled to its feet. It was covered in scratches and bumps but refused to go down.

"Sootoo…" Vance was awestruck at his pokemon's determination, it wouldn't let defeat be an option. As soon as Sootoo regained its posture a bright white light covered its body. Everyone gasped in awe and stared at the beautiful phenomena. Sootoo's outline was barely visible through the light and as quickly as it had came the light vanished, but it wasn't Sootoo standing there, instead a new much larger dog pokemon stood in its place. It stood about four feet tall and had fiery red fur with large paws, a thick otter like tail and a large head. Right above both shoulders were two dark brown spots that vented excess heat.

"Did Sootoo…"

"Evolve?" Maddy finished Vance's question. Julie pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the large dog pokemon.

"Caneflame the Labrador pokemon and evolved form of Sootoo, Caneflame are immensely loyal to their trainers and have a bite far worse than their bark." Julie's pokedex finished.

"Caneflame." Vance said in astonishment. The name rolled perfectly off his tongue, like this was destined to happen. Rhinotidae no longer towered over its opponent and as such its intimidation no longer worked. "Caneflame," Vance said with renewed strength. "Let's win this."

"Cane!" Caneflame barked fiercely.

"Rhinotidae Take Down!" Anahi had been quiet during the entire evolution, but this was still a battle and couldn't take it easy on him just because Vance had a new pokemon. Rhinotidae charged in its classic form, head tilted down with its massive front horn bearing straight towards its opponent.

"Caneflame lets show them your Flamethrower!" Vance commanded. Caneflame's shoulder spots shot out short flames, although hot it was nothing compared to the flames that shot out of its mouth. The Flamethrower engulfed Rhinotidae, horn and all. When the attack stopped Rhinotidae was blackened but quickly shook off the mess. "It's still pretty strong." Vance said to himself.

"Rhinotidae use Thunderbolt!" Rhinotidae charged and fired.

"Dodge it!" Vance quickly told Caneflame, there wasn't much a need though as Caneflame had already been preparing its dodge even before Vance had ordered it. In one fluid motion Caneflame dodged effortlessly right as the Thunderbolt missed its target. "Now use Quick Attack!" Caneflame darted forward, its muscular legs giving it much greater speed. Its speed wasn't the only thing that was improved, Rhinotidae learned that first hand as Caneflame slammed into its side with much greater strength. The rhino pokemon struggled to regain its balance from the unexpectedly powerful attack. "Let's finish this, use Flamethrower!" Caneflame's shoulders erupted in flames as it summoned all its strength for the final attack and fired. The attack was much more concentrated this time, hitting Rhinotidae directly on its side, it was powerful enough to knock the three hundred pound pokemon out.

"Rhinotidae is unable to battle, the winner is Vance and Caneflame!" The ref announced.

"We did it!" Vance ran out on the field to greet his pokemon, only to be tackled down and have his face licked repeatedly by an overgrown puppy. Ricky, Julie, and Maddy were in an uproar over all that had just taken place. Anahi quietly recalled her pokemon, happy to know that she had helped another trainer bond closer with their pokemon.

Anahi met the four outside shortly after the battle.

"To show your victory here at the Artesia Gym I present you with this Pioneer Badge." Anahi said handing Vance the square badge. "So I guess that leaves you." Anahi turned to Julie. "Will you be ready for our battle tomorrow?"

"You bet your bottom dollar." Julie said with kiddish enthusiasm. Vance just gave her a funny look over her statement and wondered what tomorrow's outcome would be.

**Long time in reviews, like… my bad seriously. I wish I had something that just scanned the paper and put it into print on the computer, and no I will not go out and buy one b/c Left 4 Dead 2 come out Tuesday and I have to prioritize. Thank you for reviewing hizmit12-waterlilly3721…kool name btw. And thank you for bring that to my attention logun489, I will be sure to include illustrations of the parents later in the story. So stay loyal minions and we will take over the WORLD! Or perhaps just possibly keep this story alive, probably the latter. **


	31. Read

It's been a while, sorry to have all your guy's hopes up but I'm at this point putting the story on official hold. The wait was because of college, but as I understand it there's a new pokemon coming out, black and white? They're running out of colors lol. My crazy pokemon friend told me that this new one was coming out and sure enough they already have two main legendary's for it and even a bunch of starters. My friend in question even has a Japanese version of the game, I didn't even know it was out! Apparently the kind folks over in Pokemon HQ like taking people's idea's for sure enough a lot of my pokemon are in there. But that's not entirely fair of me to assume, the poke ppl are just scraping the bottom of the barrel like I did and coming up with similar pokemon. But nevertheless my dream was to make a new pokemon series and it seems I'm already behind by ages.

So sorry to everyone who stood by, bash me with all the hate you want for me being a quitter and all. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be looking at your email and see you've got mail from an old friend called general andrew. Here's hopin' you guys, later for now.


	32. Training Days

**I'm heeeeere. Poltergeist? No? w/e I'm back rejoice and repent. Repent! Sry rvb zealot lol. **

It wasn't surprising when Julie beat Musmouse, having watched the small mouse pokemon battle two days in a row gave Julie incomparable insight on how to beat it with no damage done to Sugar. What was surprising was when Anahi didn't summon Musrat next.

"Let's go Wulven!" Anahi summoned the wolf pokemon as if it were just an everyday occurrence.

"Wait, what happened to Musrat?" Julie was more annoyed than surprised now that her plans were being changed.

"Well I thought that it might have been boring seeing Musrat battle three times in a row, so I switched him with Wulven." Anahi explained. It sounded reasonable to Julie, although she couldn't shake the thought that Anahi had done this for the sole purpose of messing with her carefully laid plans.

'Might as well stick to my plan now.' Julie thought to herself. "Sugar return." Julie pointed the pokeball at Sugar and recalled her while systematically pulling out another pokeball. "Let's go Manti." In a flash of light Manti appeared on the field. It clicked its pincers in anticipation as it stared down its larger foe.

"She chose Manti?" Maddy asked from the sidelines.

"I'm sure she has something up her sleeve." Vance answered unfazed at her odd choice in pokemon.

"Let's get this started then, Wulven Quick Attack!" Anahi commanded and Wulven darted forward with pure predator precision.

"Manti use your Pin Missile!" Manti fired off a volley of brightly colored needles at its opponent. Wulven for its part was quite exceptional as it dodged all the projectiles with amazing agility. Wulven closed the gap and hit Manti, sending it into a tumbling heap. "Manti are you alright?" Julie asked. Manti responded by quickly getting back to its feet and hissing threats at Wulven.

"A determined pokemon means you two have quite a connection," Anahi commented "I know because that's how I am with my pokemon."

"I'm just glad I have a Manti who doesn't hate me." Julie recalled her much despised memory. "Now let's show them why we're going to be champions, Manti use Glare!" The tiny mantis pokemon eyes' glowed a bright yellow, stunning its opponent. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Manti scratched furiously at the paralyzed Wulven.

"Wulven snap out of it!" Anahi commanded. Wulven's lazy eyes suddenly went alert and knocked Manti back with a quick shake of its fur.

"Even after that attack Wulven doesn't look a bit tired." Vance commented. Wulven and Manti stared each other down, although the snarl and teeth on Wulven's side alone gave it a much scarier stare. "Use Bite!"

"Manti dodge." Wulven leaped at Manti with wide opened jaws. Manti dodged the clicking noise narrowly as Wulven's teeth came together. Wulven attempted another bite and succeeded in chomping down on one of Manti's tiny legs. Manti hissed in pain as it was lifted off the ground. "Manti!" Julie cried hopelessly. Wulven shook its tiny prey like it wanted to keep Manti's leg but not the rest of it. "Manti do something, do anything!" Julie yelled out. The bug pokemon used what it had and pinched hard with one of its pincers down on Wulven's nose. The wolf pokemon gave a startled yelp and promptly dropped its prey.

"That had to hurt." Vance commented while idly scratching his nose.

"Manti are you alright?" Thinking back Julie realized it was a dumb question, how would you feel if something seven times your size was using your leg as a chew toy? Manti stood a bit wobbly and put absolutely no pressure on its hurt leg.

Wulven gently rubbed its paw over its nose as the swelling went down even more. It looked up and glared daggers at Manti.

"I think Manti made it mad." Maddy said. Mad was an understatement by the red replacing the soft grey in Wulven's eyes. Manti looked equally angry, Julie figured it was over the leg.

"Manti you can't run with that leg so you're gonna have to let him come to you." Julie said quietly enough so that only Manti could hear. "Do like we practiced and wait for the moment, the tail or the snout is your best bet." Manti registered what she said with a quick nod.

"Wulven it has nowhere to run, now's your chance!" Anahi said confidently. Wulven rushed forward as Manti continued to hold its ground.

"Julie, tell Manti to move!" Vance yelled but Julie paid him no attention. Just as Wulven was about to lunge Manti took the offensive and sprang straight towards it on its three good legs. Needles to say Wulven was a bit surprised, and even a bit more when Manti didn't leap past him, but instead used one of its pincers to latch onto Wulven's mouth! The crushing grip was extremely painful, but Wulven could not open its mouth to yelp.

"Now use Pin Missile!" The needle like projectiles struck Wulven directly in the face. Eventually Wulven succumbed to the attack and fell.

"Wulven is unable to battle, the victory goes to Manti and Julie!" Announced the judge.

"Yeah, I knew you could do it!" Julie literally jumped for joy as she caught Manti. Anahi recalled Wulven and prepared her final pokemon.

"Rhinotidae I choose you!" The massive tank of a pokemon appeared on the field grunting with intimidation. Anahi was zero for two right now, her usual carefree but determined attitude was replaced by a completely serious one. Julie sensed the change and returned Manti to its pokeball without saying a word.

"Let's go Puffen!" Puffen appeared on the field, again the size difference was staggering but everyone was as ready as possible to get the match underway.

"Both trainers have chosen their pokemon, let the third match begin!"

"Rhinotidae Take Down!" Anahi wasted no time and neither did Rhinotidae as is charged.

"Puffen Bubblebeam!" Puffen inhaled and shot a stream of bubbles that harmlessly popped on Rhinotidae's front horn. The tiny bird pokemon stopped with just enough time to jump out of the way of the charging tank on legs.

"Don't let it rest use Thunderbolt!" Anahi seemed more driven than ever. Rhinotidae charged and fired off a quick bolt of electricity from its horn. Puffen again dodged but much narrower this time. "Use Horn Attack!"

"Wow she's really getting into this battle." Vance commented to which Maddy nodded.

Julie was not expecting such an onslaught Rhinotidae had ample speed sure, she had watched carefully at its tactics the last two battles and decided Puffen was quick enough to wear down its opponent. This was not the same Rhinotidae as before however, it attacked faster, moved quicker, and seemed downright determined to squash its opponent. A glancing Horn Attack struck Puffen, but Rhinotidae was strong enough so that it might as well have been a direct hit.

"Puffen are you alright?" Puffen quickly got to its feet and dusted itself off. "We're going to need to rethink our strategy here." She told Puffen.

"Don't let up, use another Thunderbolt!" Anahi commanded.

"There's an opening, quick use Bubblebeam!" Puffen fired the much more powerful stream of bubbles and struck Rhinotidae on the side of its face. The Thunderbolt went wide and missed, Puffen took advantage of the distraction and rushed under its attack. "Now use Drill Peck!" Puffen reached Rhinotidae's chin and sprang up driving its enlarged beak straight into Rhinotidae's lower jaw. "Yeah!" Julie cheered triumphantly. Rhinotidae staggered backwards completely stunned, it shook its head and slowly regained its bearings. "I didn't think it'd be that easy." She mumbled to herself.

"That was good, but you're going to have to do better. Use Fury Attack!" Rhinotidae answered Anahi's command and started to savagely attack Puffen. It dodged the first horn thrust, but wasn't quick enough the second time as the attack sent Puffen to the tumbling backwards.

"Puffen!" Julie was amazed to see Puffen struggle to its feet, it was as determined as her to finish this.

"I may be down two to one, but there's such a thing as miracles." Anahi said.

"I'll agree to that, miracles where the small overcome the odds and win." Julie answered. "Puffen Bubblebeam!" Puffen fired another volley of the exploding bubbles at Rhinotidae.

"Counter with Fury Attack!" Rhinotidae's horn slashed at the bubbles, destroying them before they ever came into contact with its skin. Anahi saw Puffen again rushing in under its attack. "It's using the attack for cover, switch to Horn Attack!" Anahi quickly called out. Rhinotidae charged through the bubbles, losing minor health as the rest of the attack popped against its face.

"Now Puffen use Bide!" Anahi couldn't recall her attack quickly enough as Rhinotidae slammed into the now dimly glowing Puffen with the power of a freight train, that sent the tiny bird pokemon flying. Using the last of its strength Puffen released the attack in a bright blinding light. When the light finally dimmed everyone saw Puffen standing bruised and battered before an unconscious Rhinotidae.

"Rhinotidae is unable to battle, the winner is Julie and Puffen!" Announced the judge for the last time.

"We did it!" Julie cheered as she ran onto the field and scooped Puffen up into a powerful hug. In the bleachers Vance, Maddy and Ricky rejoiced in their friend's victory. Anahi calmly recalled Rhinotidae back into its pokeball. She wasn't disappointed at all, quite the contrary, she was glad there was someone out there to ignite that inner flame inside her.

The sun was still hanging bright in the sky when Anahi presented Julie with her Pioneer badge. Julie thanked her a final time before the group of four set off to the east towards whatever adventure lie ahead.

**Ya ya long time in updates I know my bad, something's are more important, like Star Wars, and hamburgers. I'm trying to respond to reviews the way someone else does on the site mainly because she has an awesome story and her reviewer responds are hilarious. **

**Teh Arbitur****- Glad you got your profile up and thanks for the pointers. No Ricky is not from China trust me he's from Taiwan and I know Vance is an Aussie I just didn't add his accent for whatever reasons just like how I made Tony's accent different. And you're right now that I look back, I think I did miss a chapter. And finally I explained in like the fourth or something chapter that I would include everyone so patience padawan. **


	33. Riot on the open River

Our four trainers find themselves on the road to Rock Out City where Vance, Julie, and Ricky hope to get another badge and Maddy her next contest ribbon.

"This walking from place to place thing is really starting to get on my nerves." Julie emphasized for the hundredth time.

"Yes, good exercise." Ricky said obviously not knowing what Julie meant.

"It is good exercise, and it gives you perspective on the world." Vance added.

"You'd think someone in your shape couldn't manage these long distances." Julie snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vance turned to face her. Maddy remained quite during their conversation until a chorus of grunts and gurgles were heard.

"What's that?" Maddy said referring to the now clearly audible noise. Vance started forward and ushered the others to follow. They moved through the trees and quickly tracked the source of the noise. Inside a thin river a couple dozen crab pokemon sporting oval and round shells were angrily gurgling at a group of brown turtle pokemon with tan bumpy shells. Everyone pulled out their pokedex's.

"Mullosk the filter pokemon, once a Mullosk finds a suitable spot it will attach itself to a solid surface where it can suck in water through its gills and absorb any microscopic nutrients." Said Ricky's pokedex.

"Hermishell the cone shell pokemon and evolved form of Mullosk. Hermishell can move incredibly fast through water and often use themselves as torpedoes." Vance's pokedex finished.

"Tortiss the land turtle pokemon, Tortiss cannot pull their body inside their shells, instead they have powerful leg muscles that help them run on land and swim in water." Maddy's pokedex said.

The Mullosk were some four feet away from the Tortiss who stood on two large boulders that created a choke point in the river where three more waded in the water filling up the gap. Now that Vance got a good look at them there were nine Mullosk and eight Hermishell for a total of seventeen shellfish, which outnumbered the Tortiss who were only seven. The difference was the size, the Mullosk and Hermishell ranged from about two to three feet in length and about a foot or two tall, where as the Tortiss were easily four feet tall and five feet long. Neither difference stopped the two sides from barking angrily or hissing bubbles at each other.

"I wonder what they're arguing about." Julie asked from where they watched in the bushes.

"Well let's find out." And Vance quickly stepped out into the clearing before anyone could stop him. "Hey now, what's with all this arguing?" Both sides immediately stopped and slowly turned to look at the small human. Vance let a stray thought cross through his mind that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. That was, of course, far too late before every pokemon fired a powerful Water Gun at him sending him tumbling backwards into the bushes.

"Vance!" Julie and Maddy yelled at the same time while rushing over to check on their friend. Ricky helped him as Maddy pulled out a towel.

"Are you alright?" She asked while handing him the towel. Vance dried his face off before responding.

"A bit shaken, but alive." He replied.

"What was that about?" Julie asked.

"Not very friendly are they?" Vance replied while ringing out his shirt. The water was already making a puddle at his feet.

"Maybe we should just forget it and go around?" Maddy suggested.

"No, I try." Just as quickly as Vance had left, Ricky stepped out into the open and made himself visible to the pokemon. They ignored Ricky, either because he had yet to say anything or because they felt this human wasn't worth the trouble. Ricky used it to his advantage and casually slipped his backpack off and opened the main zipper. He pulled out a tin cylinder container and popped off the vacuum lid. He tilted it sideways and put his hand out to catch the small pokemon food that tumbled out. Whether it was the aroma or their hunger, all the pokemon stared longingly at the tasty treats. "Come." Ricky said and tossed a small handful into the water where he stood. Both sides complied and forgot their grievances, breaking their ranks and swimming over to chow down. "Now, what wrong?"

The three young trainers watched Ricky from their spot behind the bushes. Most of the talking was barely in earshot and they only occasionally heard Ricky mispronounce a word or one of the pokemon speak something incomprehensible. After five minutes Ricky stood up and walked back over to the others.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"Yes. Hermeeshell and Mollosk want to go to ocean, but Tortiss not let them."

Julie wanted to correct him on a number of things, like his inability to say 'Hermishell' or the lack of verbs in his explanation. Instead she simply asked, "Why?"

"Tortiss terreetory, they protect it from others." Ricky's miss pronouncement on territory didn't fly over the heads of the three younger trainers, however Vance deemed it unimportant as the real trouble here was convincing the Tortiss to let the Mullosk and Hermishell pass through their territory.

"So, how are we going to go about doing this?" Julie asked.

"You're on board?" Maddy asked a bit skeptically.

"Hey if it means I get to watch Vance get pummeled by something other than myself then I'm always on board." Julie replied.

Vance let the comment slide. "Well maybe we could try talking to the Tortiss's leader."

"How do we know which one is the leader?" Maddy asked peeking around their cover to look at the Tortiss.

"That one." Ricky said calmly pointing to an indifferent Tortiss among the others.

"How do you know?" Vance asked.

"He is leader." Ricky just simply stated again. The three sighed not bothering to try again as to get Ricky to understand them.

"It's worth a shot." Vance shrugged. Cautiously he approached the Tortiss. The ones not blocking the river immediately turned to face him. Now that he noticed it the one that Ricky had pointed out did seem to stand in front of the others. "Uh, Tortiss, are you the leader?" Vance asked.

"Tor." The lead one nodded.

"Well, Tortiss, you know you can't do this."

"Tor?" It seemed slightly puzzled for a moment.

"You can't stop others from using an entire river I mean." Vance clarified. "You have to share this land with others." It didn't respond to him, but it also didn't attack him, he figured that meant Tortiss was at least listening to him. "I understand this is your territory, but many pokemon rely on the river to get from place to place. So please, can't you let the Mullosk and Hermishell pass through?" Tortiss stood stock still, its small eyes scanning over Vance.

"Tor." Vance almost jumped when it finally made a sound. "Tor tiss tor." Tortiss said lifting its head to show a beaked smile.

"So you're going to let them pass?" Vance asked.

"Tor." It nodded and held up a foot. Vance, not knowing what else to do, gently knelt down and shook the Tortiss's paw. As soon as Vance's hand had touched however the Tortiss made a dark smile. Vance didn't have time to react as the Tortiss did a Rapid Spin that sent him airborne. Vance landed inside a tree not far from where the rest of his friends had been hiding.

"Vance!" Maddy yelled as the three dry trainers looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, cause that wouldn't been as nearly as funny if you'd have gone and hurt yourself." Julie chuckled at the end of her words.

"I try?" Ricky asked. Everyone looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Why not, he's done more than Mighty Nerd up there." Julie teased. Ricky took the initiative and stepped up to the Tortiss who was laughing alongside its buddies, no doubt about what it had done to Vance. The three trainers looked on, imagining what friendly technique Ricky would use to mediate the situation. The Tortiss faced Ricky as he stepped up to it.

Ricky stood still for a moment before talking. "I battle you." Ricky simply said. The three younger trainers fell backwards. "I win, you share river. I lose, I leave." Ricky laid down the stakes.

Tortiss stared hard at the new human, trying to figure out if it should deem him a threat or not. "Tor." It nodded accepting the challenge. Within moments Ricky and the Tortiss leader were facing each other across a small clearing.

"Go Platipuss." Ricky released the fluffy half bird, half mammal pokemon onto the field. Unlike most pokemon, Platipuss could not say its name. Instead it communicated on a wide series of honks. "Poison Sting!" Ricky wasted no time issuing the first attack order.

Platipuss opened its beak and fired multiple purplish needles at Tortiss. The turtle pokemon countered by firing a powerful water gun that engulfed the needles, neutralizing the attack.

"Pretty fast for a turtle pokemon." Julie remarked as she and the others watched on.

"Go Peck!" Platipuss charged forward with the intent on pecking is opponent into submission. Tortiss responded by about facing and using its hind legs to do a Mud-Slap, it didn't take into account however that Platipuss was part flying type. As a result the Mud-Slap did little more than block Platipuss's view for a moment before barreling straight through it and delivering a powerful slap of its bill. "Yeah, good job!" Ricky did a small leap of joy upon seeing his attack score home. Tortiss was not out yet, and emphasized it when it fired a powerful Bubblebeam which made a direct hit with Platipuss.

"Ricky, don't let your guard down!" Vance called out. Ricky nodded and put his mind back into the task at hand.

"Use Scratch!" Ricky commanded. Platipuss did what Vance could only describe as a backwards flipper slap as the fluffy pokemon used its two rear flippers to do a quick one-two slap against Tortiss face. Vance thought the attack had been a failure until he noticed the two well defined scratch marks on Tortiss's face. It was then he remembered of Platipuss's hidden barbs behind its flippers and their little secret. Tortiss quickly learned the secret as the small amount of poison made it weaker, almost unable to keep standing.

"Ricky end it!" Julie yelled in anticipation for the final blow. But the older trainer did not call a final attack, instead he took out a small red and white spherical object from his belt known amongst everyone as a pokeball. Ricky used the pokeball's one sole purpose in life and threw it at Tortiss where it contacted with its shell and absorbed the turtle pokemon into its infinite confines. The ball shook once, twice, three times and finally it stopped. Ricky casually walked over and picked up his new pokemon with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Alright Ricky," Maddy said as the trio walked over to him. "Nice catch."

"I thought you were just going to pummel the thing?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but then I see how strong Tortiss is." Ricky explained his actions. "Ricky then popped open the pokeball and let out his new pokemon. Tortiss seemed to be in good shape as it quickly checked its surroundings. It then sensed the change and looked up at Ricky. "Now you keep deal." Ricky said as he knelt down to meet Tortiss's head. Everyone held their breath as Tortiss decided whether to keep his end of the bargain or not, nothing was said about capturing him. Tortiss turned and faced its buddies.

"Tor tor." It said and reluctantly the other Tortiss obeyed and got out of the water. The Mullosk and Hermishell were a still a bit hesitant.

"It ok, you go." Ricky gently explained to them. Finally the shellfish pokemon moved forward, not keeping their stalky eyes off the Tortiss until they were well behind them. Ricky then turned back to Tortiss. "Tortiss you strong, but not nice." He explained. "You come with me, become stronger and nice." This was an even more unprecedented moment than when Ricky had actually captured Tortiss, he was essentially giving Tortiss the choice to leave or stay even though he was already Ricky's pokemon. The air was tense as Tortiss looked at Ricky then back to his group. Julie was about ready to say something based on the lack of communication when Tortiss finally looked at Ricky.

"Tor." It said with no smile and no other reassurances about what it meant. Ricky though somehow knew and recalled Tortiss back into its pokeball.

"How do you know that he didn't want to leave?" Vance asked not fully understanding how Ricky had understood or if he understood at all about what Tortiss had said. Ricky just threw on that simple smile of his.

"I know."

**Nothing new to report, just trying to post these with some kind of consistency although you who actually read this know that I am terrible when it comes to that. But it's summer now so I have little if any distractions. Oh actually there is a new season of pokemon coming out, the show is so far unscheduled but the game already has a release date and name, that being Pokemon Black and White and no unfortunately that is so far the real name unless they decide to change it. Go look it up I'm serious they've shown the legends, starters and everything in Japan including the new movie with Entei n' them. So keep on keeping on my young padawans.**


	34. A Change of Pace

**No quirky openers, just this. Nice and boring**.

*Another beautiful sunny day and after the Ricky's recent addition of Tortiss to his roster, the four have continued on towards Rock Out City.

"Hey look." Maddy pointed ahead where a small town was situated right on their path. It was a common enough town, a few stores and shops all on one main street while the houses sat on the outside of town. A few people were outside with their pokemon as one trainer and his Waddler were actually practicing complicated moves that could have only belonged in a contest. Maddy was immediately drawn to him. "Excuse me." Maddy said approaching the boy, he turned to face her that's when she got a good look at him. Just a tad taller than her, dirty blonde hair that had some volume to it, hazel eyes, tanned skin, wearing plain brown sneakers, matching cargo pants, and a light olive vest with a plain white-t underneath.

"Hi," he greeted politely. "Can I help you?"

"Cool Waddler." Julie said training her pokedex on the pokemon.

"Waddler the komodo pokemon, Waddler's are infamous for their speed and are cautioned for when approached in the wild as it is said better to try and battle them, than run away."

Indeed the long pokemon was quite an intimidating site. Standing at around three and a half feet high and eight feet long was just the tip of the ice berg. The scales, which ranged from dull red on its face and belly to lava red on its back and tail that ran all over its entire body, had tiny stubs in the middle that acted as a secondary armor. Its pokedex description showed no faults as it stood on four muscular legs, the two front feet displaying five wickedly sharp claws, all balanced by a powerful tail that was easily the length of its body. And if the picture couldn't get any worse the pokemon steadily drooled flammable saliva only licked up every now and then by the sickish yellow-orange tongue that occasionally flicked out the front of its mouth. The pupil's were large and black, only the fringe of white that was the iris gave any hint as to where it was actually looking.

"I couldn't help but notice you were practicing with your Waddler, are you training for a contest?" Maddy asked after the pokedex had finished its info on Waddler.

"That's right the annual town contest is this coming up so I was getting in some last minute practice with my buddy here." The boy said scratching the top of his Waddler's head.

"There's going to be a contest?" Maddy asked incredulously.

"Sure is," the boy replied. "Kinda an annual get together for the people around here. There's a ribbon and everything. Shoot sometimes we even get some pros out here."

"When does it start?" Maddy asked.

"So we can know when to leave." Julie whispered out the side of her mouth just loud enough so Vance could hear.

"It's in two days, you'd better sign up though if you want to enter." The boy replied. Maddy immediately turned puppy eyes to the rest of the group.

"Can we stay? Please?" Maddy begged.

"Absolutely not." Julie stated quite firmly by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I say yes." Vance retorted and threw a smug smile on his face just to anger Julie. Everyone turned to Ricky who had his chin in his hand, a sign of deep thought. They looked on expectantly for his answer.

"Well?" Julie asked growing impatient.

"Hm?" Ricky phased out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"What's it going to be stay or go?" Julie asked him again.

"I… no understand." He said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't understand? What were you thinking about?" Julie demanded.

"Oh, I think about hamburgers." Ricky smiled and rubbed his stomach with his hand in a circular motion. Julie wanted to strangle him, but luckily Vance intervened.

"Ricky can I see your translator?" he asked. Ricky complied and handed Vance the device. Vance typed in the question at hand and changed the language so Ricky could read it.

"Oh!" Ricky said finally understanding.

"Well?" Julie again asked.

"We stay!" He said happily.

"Alright!" Maddy hopped up in down, before quickly remembering the boy standing next to her. "Ahem sorry, by the way my name's Maddy and these are my friends Vance, Julie and Ricky."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Luke." The boy now known as Luke shook the hands of each trainer.

"Now then why don't I show you guys where to sign up." Luke said as he recalled his Waddler back into its pokeball.

Luke led the way to the contest ring, or so it was now. It was actually just a field with the standard pokemon battle rectangle chalked out in white. There were now some portable stands put up for spectators as well as balloons, ribbons, and even a red curtain back drop for coordinators to stand behind before taking the stage.

"Simple I know, but it does wonders for the folks around here." Luke explained the set up to Vance. Julie was buying some popcorn while Ricky followed Maddy to the sign in booth.

"So do you live around here?" Vance asked trying to pass the time.

"Sure do, right over that hill as a matter of fact." Luke said pointing to a hill that backed part of the town.

"What's it like around here?"

"Not too bad, help out my folks with chores, hang out with some of my buddies and play games." Luke drawled on for another minute or so about some kind of new card game called duel beasts or battle monsters, Vance was too busy trying to recite the basic rules of the game to actually remember its name. Julie re-joined them with a bag of popcorn in hand. Vance's attention was instantly set on the food.

"Can I have some?" Vance asked as Julie popped a few pieces of pop corn in her mouth.

"Didn't you say something about wanting to stay?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Vance answered cautiously.

"Then no." He should've seen that coming. Maddy also reappeared.

"Alright, lucky number seven." She held up a plain white card with a big black seven in the middle.

"Guess you'll be going after me then." Luke pulled his folded paper out of his pocket, unfolding it to show he was third.

"Where's Ricky?" Vance asked noticing he wasn't next to Maddy. Everyone looked around trying to spot him.

"There he is." Julie pointed as he walked up to the group with none other than Tony beside him.

"Tony!" Maddy was especially surprised to see him here.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Tony said as him and Ricky stepped into the group.

"Let me guess, you're entering the contest too?" Julie said flatly. Tony smirked at her.

"Charming as ever I see. As a matter of fact I am entering the contest." He replied.

"Me too!" Maddy exclaimed a little more then over joyously. She instantly shrunk back a bit. "I mean… it's good, that you're entering the contest." She quietly added. Tony just smiled at her.

"So how'd you find Ricky?" Vance asked.

"Well first I saw him entering the contest," Tony started but was cut off as Julie started choking on a kernel. She gave herself one good hit in the stomach and regained herself before speaking.

"He did what!" She demanded as she loomed menacingly over Tony. The coordinator stammered out an explanation.

"D…don't lo…look at me, I was just trying to help." To most people who didn't know Julie and even some that knew her, when she was mad she was scary. Vance had known her long enough to know he could quell her anger, most of the time.

"Julie calm down," Vance said putting his hand on her shoulder and gently tugging back. "I mean let's hear Ricky's side of the story." She was still angry but turned to Ricky for an explanation.

"So Ricky, why did you enter in the contest?" Maddy asked.

"Yes I enter." He happily replied. Julie smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Ricky you're translator." Vance held out his hand. Ricky quickly complied and gave him the device. Vance typed in 'Why did you enter the contest?' changed the language, and handed it back to Ricky.

"Oh!" He said now understanding. "I want to make," he fumbled around for the word. "Good with my pokemon."

"Huh?" Everyone but Tony said.

"He means he wants to make a stronger bond with his pokemon." Tony explained. Ricky nodded.

"Yes, bond, good bond." Ricky repeated.

"But you're a pokemon trainer," Julie was truly dumbfounded. "How do you be both a coordinator and a trainer?" She saw no logic in his actions.

"I guess some people are just multi talented." Maddy chimed in, she for one was glad someone else in their group felt at least somewhat similar to how she felt.

"Whatever, it's his time he can waste it however he wants." Julie shrugged, not bothering to give the subject more thought.

"Have you ever entered in a contest before?" Vance asked.

"No, but I watch." Ricky replied.

"So what number are you Ricky?" Luke asked. Ricky pulled out his card with a big black eight on it. "Number eight eh? Well alright."

"So did you just get here Tony?" Maddy asked.

"Shoot, I wish." Luke cut in. "If he had things would've been pretty peaceful around here the past few days." He shot a joking smile at Tony.

"I guess I have made a bit of a commotion." Tony sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "To answer your question, no I arrived a few days ago to sign in first."

"Half the town thought we were having freak thunderstorms the first couple days because of him and his Tigevolt shootin' off more electricity than a lighting storm." Luke added.

"So you've been practicing?" Maddy asked.

"Always." Tony replied. "What about you?" He immediately regretted saying it as Maddy cast a depressed glance at the ground. Tony wasn't the only one to notice it and Luke quickly intervened.

"It's still about noon, what's say I help you practice for a bit?" He offered.

"You mean it?" Maddy's attitude shifted back.

"Sure."

"I can help out too if you want." Tony quickly offered. Maddy was getting extremely excited.

"Wait," She turned to their newest coordinator. "Can Ricky come too?" Luke beat Tony to the punch.

"The more the merrier."

*The group set out into the short grass fields that surrounded the town. After teaching Ricky the basics of the rules, which took over half an hour just to get him to understand, everyone concluded it was time for some actual practice.

"Alright, first you need to choose what pokemon you're going to use in each part of the contest." Tony said as he and Luke stood across the field from Ricky and Maddy. Vance and Julie sat underneath a tree nearby.

"Let's go Leafbit." Maddy said choosing Leafbit onto the field. The tiny quadruped appeared on the field, asleep.

"Go Croconaw." Ricky chose Croconaw and unlike Leafbit, was completely awake and ready.

"I'll choose my Waddler." Luke threw a pokeball into the air and out popped his fiery pokemon.

"And I'll choose Tigevolt." Tony said releasing the sizeable thunder cat which let loose a mighty roar.

"Ok, so what's first?" Maddy asked.

"First of all you have to understand that coordinators don't share their performances and tactics with each other." Tony explained.

"Right, if a magician went around telling everyone how their magic was done then the interest would be lost. The same goes for coordinating." Luke added.

"So what we're going to do is have a battle." Tony finished.

"A battle?" Maddy asked.

"A battle!" Julie straightened up.

"Right, while we can't show you our techniques," Tony started.

"We can show you the power and limits of your pokemon, giving you a better understanding of what you can do." Luke finished. Maddy was still a bit tentative when it came to battling.

"And to make this interesting we'll make it a two on two," Tony explained. "You and Ricky against Luke and me."

"Alright, now things are getting good." Julie was sitting straight up as was Vance.

"Ok!" Ricky agreed to the challenge. He looked to Maddy who was still a bit worried. "Maddy," He said getting her attention. "It alright, we battle friends." Ricky told her. Maddy, although still unsure, nodded in agreement.

"Vance, you mind startin' us off?" Luke asked.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle, no time limit." Vance repeated the simple rules. "Let the battle begin!"

"Waddler Flamethrower!"

"Tigevolt Thunderbolt!" Luke and Tony were immediately on the offensive. Waddler spit a scorching Flamethrower attack at Leafbit while Tigevolt sent a jolting Thunderbolt towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw Water Gun!" Ricky went right into the fray using Croconaw's Water Gun to intercept and cancel out the Flamethrower. Maddy however hesitated, allowing the Thunderbolt to strike Croconaw in force. "Croconaw!" Ricky's worries were misplaced however as the pudgy alligator stood strong even with a direct hit.

"Maddy, Ricky needs your help!" Vance called from the sidelines. This caught her attention and she focused on helping Ricky.

"Right, Leafbit use Razor Leaf on Tigevolt!" Leafbit spun as Maddy ordered and sent three whirling Razor Leaves at Tigevolt.

"Intercept them Waddler!" Luke called out. Waddler used an Ember attack with surreal accuracy, burning each leaf mid flight.

"You've got to be careful when attacking an opponent in a contest, when moves get intercepted and canceled out like that it'll reduce your points." Tony explained. Maddy again grew worried, so far all she had battled was twice and neither had relied on her being careful with her moves.

"Ok, no counter then." Ricky explained in a confident tone. Maddy looked to him for the answer. "Follow same." He explained to her even though he made no sense whatsoever. "Croconaw Bite!" The big jaw pokemon lived up to its name, snapping its jaws twice before charging Waddler with its gaping maw. Maddy quickly understood and followed suit.

"Leafbit use Tackle!" Leafbit acknowledged and ran at the much larger cat pokemon.

"Waddler you know what to do!" Luke wasn't worried in the least as Waddler turned its body so Croconaw chomped on its tail. Croconaw obliged to the offered tail and chomped on it with force, Waddler in turn almost screeched as it underestimated the biting power, but collected itself quickly. Tony gave no order and let Leafbit's Tackle hit home. Maddy and Ricky both gave a cheer as their attacks struck, they had however fallen directly into the tow coordinators traps.

Croconaw's expression showed mild displeasure and soon pain as it released Waddler's tail and showed the nasty lumps and scratches on its tongue. Leafbit in turn was knocked back from the sheer bulk of Tigevolt, its tackle doing little more than bothering it. Leafbit landed next to Croconaw only to have thin lines of electricity course over its body.

"What happened?" Maddy asked confused about how their attacks had gone wrong even in a physical hit.

"You can't just rely on conventional attacks to get the job done." Luke explained.

"What you just witnessed were our static defenses, Waddler's ability 'rough skin' that does damage to an opponent whenever direct touch is made and Tigevolt's 'static' that has a chance to paralyze opponents whenever direct touch is made." Tony finished up.

Both Croconaw and Leafbit were badly hurt and both of the more experienced coordinators knew that the battle was over. "Alright that's enough." Luke said to which Tony nodded in agreement.

"But they're both still standing, you can't end the battle now!" Julie complained.

"This battle was to show what their pokemon were capable of, now that they've had a better glimpse of what they can do there's no need to continue." Tony stated. Julie pouted. 'Coordinators.' She thought to herself.

As the evening drew closer everyone started heading back to town. Julie was more interested in some dinner than anything, while Vance and Luke kept trying to explain to Ricky why his Hamirhead's Splash attack was not an ideal move for a contest. That left Maddy reeling in her thoughts of how she had let her Leafbit down today and although she hid her outward appearance pretty well, it was not enough to escape Tony's sight.

"Everything alright?" he asked as they all neared the pokemon center. She snapped out of her thoughts to give a quick reply.

"Fine." She added with a slight pep in her voice to hopefully dissuade further prodding. Tony however could see right through her ploy.

"You can tell me, what's on your mind?" He asked. Maddy let the rest of the group walk slightly ahead of them so she could talk to Tony a bit more privately.

"It's just that, I've been studying up on how to be a coordinator for most of my life, now I don't even know if I'm cut out for it." She said admitting her fears.

"Maddy," they stopped and faced one another. "I wasn't always this good you know." That caught Maddy by surprise.

"You?" She asked skeptically. "Not good at coordinating? That seems hard to believe." She scoffed, something she must have picked up from Julie.

"It's true," Tony continued. "It took me years of hard work and practice to be where I'm at now."

"Too bad I don't have years to prepare for the contest." She slumped her shoulders. Tony looked at her sympathetically.

"You do have one advantage that I never had," He said.

"What's that?"

"You have a good group of friends to help you," He said glancing at the group of friends ahead of them. "Mostly." He joked motioning towards Julie. That caused a small chuckle from Maddy. "All I had was my dad, but it seems he was really my teacher more than anything."

"Who's your dad?" She asked.

"That's another story," He quickly dismissed the subject, but in a polite way. "But I know you have the spirit of a coordinator in you, just believe in yourself." Maddy felt a great weight lift from her shoulders.

'The power of a few words.' She thought to herself and the two coordinators quickly caught up to the rest of their group who stood at the entrance of the pokemon center.

"If you guys wanted to go and make out that's fine, but don't expect us to wait patiently out here in the cold." Julie said with almost truthful sincerity. Tony and Maddy immediately grew red.

"We weren't making out!" Maddy strongly defended herself. The rest of the group chuckled at the scuffle.

"Alright ladies n' gents I'm heading out, I'll see you guys more tomorrow." Luke said.

"Good night." Ricky called out and over enthusiastically waved as Luke began walking away. After Luke left the rest of the group decided dinner had waited long enough and they all went into the Pokemon Center to find themselves some nourishment. Maddy was anxious for the next day, where she could prove to herself that she could be a coordinator.

**Reach for Halo Reach. Yea, I just did advertise for free.**


End file.
